The Pegasus Intervention
by kaln7
Summary: With the Covenant war over the UNSC can finally begin exploring the universe, but there first step outside their galaxy could lead them to another enemy that would prefer to feed on them instead of destroying them, can one ship survive in a galaxy teaming with an overwhelming enemy or will they get help from a group of humans who are also exploring the universe themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So let me explain how this story is going to work, before you start reading. Both Halo and Stargate exist in the same universe, but not in the same galaxy. Everything that happened in Halo including all the books and games happened in the Andromeda Galaxy, everything that happened in Stargate SG-1 happened in the Milky Way Galaxy, everything that will happen in Stargate Atlantis will happen in the Pegasus Galaxy with a little Halo mixed in with it. Most of the UNSC characters are made up, only one character is from the games. I don't own either franchises, they belong to both their respective companies.**

* * *

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Outer edge**

 **2555**

In the vastness of space a 3.5 kilometer long ship dropped out of slipspace and began its journey to the closest plant in the system

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Cryo Bays**

The cryo bays on board the Praeter activated, releasing its occupants and one man stepped out stretching and giving out orders. The man then went to a pedestal that was glowing white light on it "Yelena report." said the man

Yelena appeared before the man, her appearance was that of a young woman with shoulder length red hair wearing black pants and a white sleeve shirt showing a bit of her cleavage "Morning Captain! You look as old as usual."

The Captain gave a stern look and while he tolerated Yelena's sarcastic and sometimes uncaring attitude, he still expected her to act with integrity when the time came to do so. "Have the crew get cleaned up and report to their stations on the double."

"Aye sir, shall I make coffee and eggs for the crew as well?" asked Yelena crossing her arms and leaning to her side a bit.

The Captain didn't respond and began dressing in his UNSC uniform showing off his Captains badge. "Make my coffee black, no sugar." Said the Captain as he makes his way to the bridge.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge were officers of the UNSC, men and women getting straight to work at their stations, getting the ship up to status.

The Captain of the ship came on the bridge, one officer notices this and yells "Captain on deck!"

All the men and women stop what they were doing and stood up saluting their Captain. The Captain looked at the men and women who were serving under him, he needed to make a good impression.

"Ladies and gentlemen." started the Captain looking at his diverse crew. "I know we're a long way from home and that most of you don't know why we're here, but I promise you that this mission of ours, High Command sent us on will be accomplished and we will return home to our families." said the captain as he reflects back on the meeting he had with high ranking officials of the UNSC.

* * *

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Erde-Tyrene**

 **9 months ago**

 **UNSC High Command**

 **2555**

 _2 years after the events of the Covenant war the UNSC was fast track at restoring to pre-war status and had made great discoveries in that time. The UNSC's flagship Infinity was finally finished, Forerunner artifacts were being discovered and studied. As for the ordinary citizens of the UETG, they were continuing life as always without any fear of alien threats, but while the people were aware of species of the Covenant, the UNSC were keeping the Flood a secret from the rest of the population to prevent a panic._

 _At High Command Lord Hood along with newly appointed head of ONI Serin Osman were seated at a table in a closed off room as to maintain secrecy waiting for an officer of the UNSC to come in._

 _After a while Captain Alton walked into the conference room, a man in his late 40s with grey hair, standing at a height of 6'1; he took a seat in front of the two most powerful people in the UNSC. As soon as he took a seat Admiral Hood greeted him "Welcome Captain! How are you feeling today?" asked Hood_

 _"Fine sir! Though I am curious why I was called here." asked Alton as he was trying to calm his nerves when in the presence of a superior officer._

 _Hood and Osman looked at each other for a few seconds and back at the files they had laid on the table. "According to your service record, you've been in the Navy for over twenty years. starting out as an officer and slowly working your way up the chain of command to the position of Captain." said Osman looking at his record._

 _Alton nodded his head, surprised on why they were bringing up his service record. Osman Continued her evaluation on Alton "According to the files from superior officers, you've been given high praise for how you handled yourself when it came to engagements with the Covenant and from that you were promoted couple of times."_

 _Hood then took over "Two years ago during the battle of Erde-Tyrene, you handle yourself well and directed your crew exactly like an officer should, and manage to damage a Covenant Corvette, with just a Frigate."_

 _Alton remember the battle, and while it was risky, he managed to get good shots at the Corvette before it began heading to the surface of the planet "With all due respect sir, it was the men and women that served under me that deserves most of the credit, because without them, I would not have been able to succeed."_

 _Hood nodded his head "True! But your valor and determination is what drew the crew to trusting you in taking on a ship three times your size, which is impressive."_

 _Alton taken back by Hoods compliment, began to relax a little and felt good to hear that from an inspiring office of the UNSC. As Alton was feeling good about himself , Osman took over "Which is why your perfect for this mission."_

 _Alton soon shook off his flattery and looked at Osman "What mission?" asked Alton_

 _Osman began pressing buttons and the center of the table began glowing and soon a holographic image appeared. "Most of the UNSC personal don't know this as well as most of the Civilian government, as we don't want to cause a panic to the citizens of the UETG."_

 _Alton began looking serious and listened intently what Hood and Osamn was about to say. Both Hood and Osman began debriefing on classified information, about the Flood and Halo's and how Erde-Tyrene was close to experiencing a flood outbreak on the planet._

 _Alton was looking at a flood form and the parasite that causes it all, as well as an image of Halo, he was speechless "I...I don't know what to say!" said Alton shocked at the revelation of something so grotesque, it was the stuff of nightmares._

 _"All of this is still classified and cannot be spoken outside this room, unless authorized too." Osman sternly said as ONI doesn't like information leaks._

 _"Why tell me all this then?" asked Alton irritated by Osman's cloak and dagger personality_

 _Hood and Osman began going in detail about an ancient alien race called the Forerunners, who fought the Flood only to fail and create the Halo's as a last ditch effort to stop the spread._

 _"From what we have gather about the Forerunners and the Flood is that the Flood is an extragalactic parasite that came to our galaxy a hundred thousand years ago during the height of Forerunner civilization and fought a 300 year war." said Osman_

 _"During the Covenant war we uncovered some Forerunner artifacts including the Halo's, and have made great advancement because of it, but also discovered dangerous things." said Hood_

 _"The Flood?" asked Alton thinking of how horrible it would be to face one of those things all by yourself._

 _Hooded nodded his head "Currently we have peace with the Elites and their busy pushing the Brutes back to their Home world of Dosaic, which gives us time to rebuild our fleet and our colonies."_

 _"Unfortunately that doesn't help our current predicament." said Osman pointing out the dangers of the Flood._

 _Alton shifted in his chair, trying to remain comfortable while listening intently "What do you mean?" asked Alton_

 _The holographic image change to a planet "Couple months ago a team was searching for any Forerunner artifacts or facilities for us to study, we came across this facility and to say we struck gold was an understatement." said Osman. "In this facility we found out it was a place the Forerunners used to study the flood, but the real main objective of this facility was to locate the Flood's origins."_

 _Alton began realizing what this meeting was about and this could be the biggest thing to happen to the UNSC since the discovery of Slipspace. Osman continued the report on the discovery, "The information contained in this facility was extensive, but we manage to find what they were researching and located the Floods origins"_

 _"You mean to tell me you know where they came from?" asked Alton_

 _Osman nodded her head and the holographic image changed to show an image of the galaxy. The image zoomed out and showed a number of galaxies clustered around together "This is the local group, our galaxy resides in." she said as the image highlighted their galaxy as the biggest one in the group. "And this is the galaxy the Forerunners believed to be where the Flood originated." said Osman as the image of a tiny galaxy illuminated to stand out from the rest._

 _"Scientist call this galaxy, galaxy 3P4-7, but the Forerunners call it Path Kethona, it's a satellite galaxy for the second biggest galaxy in the local group"_

 _Alton could not believe what he was seeing and was amazed "This is all interesting Admiral, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Alton_

 _Hood took the lead on this one "Right now we have peace, but that won't last forever and while the Covenant have been pushed back, the next encounter with aliens may just be hostile as the first encounter, the only difference is will be ready this time around."_

 _"While were prepared to deal with the next alien encounter, we have little to no defense against the flood." said Osman "Currently what's left of the flood in this galaxy are contained in Forerunner facilities and can be easily disposed of, but we cannot have another incursion of the Flood into our galaxy where they could show up anywhere and we would have no warning of their arrival."_

 _"This is where you, come in Captain!" said Hood_

 _"Me?!" said Alton surprised by their choice_

 _"Your record speaks for itself Captain, you bring that fire of leadership that makes people follow you to hell and back." said Hood "Which is why we want you to lead an expedition to this galaxy locate the origin of the Flood and destroy it."_

 _"I'm honored especially coming from you Admiral that you have so much trust in me for this kind of mission, but I'm not sure I'm qualified to lead something this important." said Alton unsure of his leadership skills_

 _"No one is really qualified for something like this, it's not exactly taught at Naval academy, but someone has to do it, and our choice is you." said Hood_

 _"How do you expect for me to get there?" asked Alton "Our current Shaw-_ _Fujikawa_ _drives can't make that voyage."_

 _Osman had a grin on her face "That's where your wrong." The image on the table changed to a ship "Captain Alton allow me to present to you the first ship of her class, the UNSC Praeter."_

 _Alton began reading the specs on the ship, and while it was nowhere as impressive as the UNSC's flagship Infinity, it was still a feat of engineering._

 _Osman continued her presentation "The Praeter design was created from the original phoenix class colony ship's, but the difference is the Praeter was created specifically for military purpose instead of redesigning it after, also the Praeter is 3.5 KL long instead of 2.5 KL long." said Osman as the image in the table began change to show other parts of the ship "The one most significant thing about the Praeter is it's knew slipspace drive procured from a Forerunner ship called the Audacity designed for the purpose of reaching that galaxy."_

 _Alton was impressed with what he saw and could not find any problems "How long would it take to reach that galaxy?"_

 _"Given the complexity with this new drive were dealing with, according to our scientists six months to get to the new galaxy." said Osman_

 _Alton couldn't believe he was going to be making history as the first human to reach another galaxy "When I get to Path Kethona and discover the origin of the Flood, how do you want me to handle in destroying them?"_

 _Hood brought up a file next to him "We have a weapon called the Nova bomb, it's a nuclear weapon created with n_ _ine fusion warheads encased in lithium triteride armor. When detonated, it compresses its fissionable material to neutron-star density, boosting the thermonuclear yield a hundredfold"_

 _Alton whistle at the specs behind the bomb "I have to say Admiral, remind me not to get on your bad side." said Alton_

 _"This bomb is just the cake, the icing is on your ship." said Hood_

 _"The Praeter is equipped with an array of weapons, but it is also capable of building bases on planets just like the old Phoenix class ships." said Osman_

 _"Do not take any chances when it comes to the flood, use everything in your arsenal to make sure you get the job done, leave nothing of the flood behind." said Hood, determine to wipe this plague from the universe._

 _Alton nodded his head "Yes sir, I won't fail you" said Alton determine to finish the mission through "When do I leave?"_

 _"In three months the ship will depart for its maiden voyage, you and your crew will be in cryo-sleep while the Ship is on autopilot, the AI that will be assigned to your ship will remain in standby mode until you reached the galaxy."_

 _"Sir, I understand my mission, but I have to ask" said Alton "What happens if I encounter alien life while I'm there."_

 _Hood closed the hologram and stood up "Should you make first contact, assume hostility and present a first contact package." said Hood as he walks out of the room._

 _"Remember!" said Osman looking stern "You're on your own out there, there will not be UNSC high command to give you orders should you come across something unexpected and remember should the alien be hostile enact the Cole protocol."_

* * *

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Present day**

 **2555**

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Praeter the men and women in service were hard at work getting the ship in operational status. As that was happening the AI Yelena began using the sensors array on the Praeter to get a fix position of where they were and after several minutes she noticed a problem "Captain, we have a problem."

Captain Alton walks over the Holo table that Yelena appeared at "What have you got for me?" asked Alton

Yelena looked at the Captain with a stoic look, that things have not gone as planned.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room all senior level members were gathered to hear what Yelena had to report on the current situation. Apparently from looking at the sensor reading of the stars and correlating them with the information gathered in the Forerunner facility, she has explained they were not in Path Kethona and ended up in another galaxy.

"Where are we?" asked Captain Alton annoyed and angry at the sudden information Yelena gave him

"Unknown" said Yelena "The UNSC does not have information on any of the other known galaxies in the local group"

"But how can you be sure were not in Path Kethona? Or still in our own galaxy?" asked Captain Veronica Dare leader of the ONI contingent on board the Praeter. She was handpicked by Osman to lead a team of ONI into gathering any intelligence on the new galaxy.

"Current star patterns does not match the information in the Forerunner installation where the Audacity was discovered." replied Yelena "And the known star charts the UNSC has doesn't match these new stars."

"That information is 100,000 years old, and taking stellar drift into the equations the stars wouldn't line-up" said Dr. Robert Crane PhD in Astrophysics and Mechanical Engineering and head scientist on board the UNSC Praeter leading the whole scientific research department into unlocking any new technologies that they might find in Path Kethona.

"We did take stellar drift into consideration Doctor." said Yelena irritated by Crane's assumption that she would make such a miniscule mistake like a scientist fresh out of college. "Scientists along with myself made the necessary calculations before departing our galaxy."

"Then how did we end up in a different galaxy?" asked Dr. Allison Collins Chief Medical Officer on board the UNSC Praeter. Collins is the head medical practitioner on the Praeter responsible for the well being of the crew.

"It is possible we may have steered off course from our intended path and ended up here." replied Yelena

"Then how did that happened?" asked Major Faison, former Marine and ODST, volunteered for the Spartan IV program, he leads a Fire team and commands all Spartan IV's on the Praeter.

"That could take some time." said Yelena "I will have to filter through the sensor data to see what caused us to go off..." Yelena suddenly stopped at the end of her sentence abruptly.

"Yelena?" asked Alton trying to get her attention.

Yelena soon came out of her trance "Captain, I have detected an unknown energy signature originating from the habitable planet." said Yelena as the signature appeared on the holotable.

Dr. Crane walked up to the holotable and examined the signature. As he was doing that Captain Alton walked up to him "Doctor! What can you tell us? What is it?" asked Alton

After examination of the signature Crane turned to the Captain "The energy signature appears to resemble a wormhole."

"Wormhole?" asked Alton clarifying to Crane that he was not a scientist.

Veronica Dare joined the conversation "A wormhole or "bridge" is a hypothetical topological feature that would fundamentally be a shortcut connecting two separate points in space time." said Dare

Everyone was staring at her in silence including Yelena, Dare soon looked uncomfortable "What?" she asked "We do a lot more than intelligence work at ONI."

Crane shook off what Dare said and continued "Captain Dare is correct, now while we never have encountered a wormhole in our years of space travel does not mean they don't exist, it's just their random occurrences in space hard to predict when a wormhole will form, but I have never heard of a wormhole appearing on a planet." said Crane

"Theories Doctor?" asked Alton trying to change subjects and the fact that he let Lord Hood down.

"I have a number of theories of how, but we won't know for sure until we investigate." said Crane

But before Alton could think about investigating Dare intervene "I hope you're not considering of investigating" said Dare "Were not even in Path Kethona and do I need to remind you Captain of the Mission were suppose to complete." said Dare emphasizing on the word Mission.

Captain Alton looked at Dare with an irritated look as if he didn't know how important the Mission is. "Yelena, can we set a course to Path Kethona?" asked Alton

Yelena wasted no time in giving the Captain an answer "I'm afraid not Captain."

"Why?" asked Dare

"Travelling between galaxies requires a tremendous amounts of power." said Yelena

Doctor Crane stepped in on the conversation "Which is why the UNSC placed an extra reactor on the Praeter to make the Journey to Path Kethona and be able to make it back."

"Reactor energy has already depleted to a point where we only have enough energy to make it either back to our galaxy or keep going forward to Path Kethona." said Yelena "The latter being that if we do go and complete our mission and attempt to travel back to our galaxy we will have depleted all remaining energy and be drifting in the void for millions of years." said Yelena

Captain Alton leaned on the holotable thinking of how he could ever face Lord Hood for screwing up an important mission like this "What are our options?" asked Alton

"We could head back to our galaxy while we still have the energy and face the humiliation." said Dare

Crane then stepped in to give his own opinion "Or we could go check out that wormhole reading." said Crane

Everyone looked at crane with curious looks "All I'm saying is if we screwed up, I would not want to go back and face my superiors empty handed."

Alton began thinking and while it wasn't the mission he was assigned too, Crane had a point, better to go back home with something then nothing. Alton then activated his headset radio and contacted the bridge "Lieutenant Henderson tell the helmsman to set a course for the habitable planet in the system."

"Captain!" said Dare looking at him suspiciously

Alton faced his senior staff "Crane's right, I don't want to go home empty handed, dismissed."

As the senior staff left the conference room, Alton stood there alone for a while and shook off the sudden realization of being in a galaxy that was not the intended destination, he soon left the conference room for the bridge to hopefully make a discovery that would benefit his people, but what little did he know was that he was going to make a discovery that will change the history of his people.

* * *

 **So to clear something's up, I know Erde-Tyrene was the name pre-historic humanity called Earth in the Halo games, I didn't want there to be any confusion when the Atlantis expedition and Captain Alton meet and both claim their planet's are called Earth, so that's the only difference. Now some of you are wondering whether the Master Chief will be in my story, well if you had looked at the timeline for the UNSC there two years before the events of Halo 4, now I'm not going to put the event in my story, but it will be mentioned at some time when we get close to that year. Please leave any comments you have in the review section, thank you for reading my story.**


	2. First Contact

**I want to thank everyone for their comments on the story and the amount of followers who are following the progress. I want to let everyone know if you haven't seen my other story(s), but I am currently attending college and I will be taking summer classes so don't expect an update over the summer, I will update the story after summer classes on the first week of August. Now to answer a question many of you have been wondering, in my story Stargate Atlantis takes place in season two after episode 5 Condemned, so that both the UNSC and expedition have equal playing fields, I am not going to favor one side over the other. Thank you again for your support and comments and sorry I won't be updating over the summer.**

* * *

 **Pegasus**

 **M37-469**

Designated M37-469 by the Atlantis expedition was four members of AR-1 investigating the planet for anything to help them in their fight against the Wraith that plagued the human populations in the Pegasus galaxy.

Leading AR-1 was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard an officer in the United States Air Force, Military commander of the Atlantis Expedition, a skilled soldier and pilot, he is considered the brave leader on the team.

With him is three other individuals all exceptionally skilled. One of these people is Doctor Rodney McKay a brilliant astrophysicist, and one of the leading experts on not only the Stargate and wormhole physics, but also Ancient technology, chief Science Officer for the Atlantis expedition and is consider the brains of the team.

The other two being native to the Pegasus Galaxy, consider to be the most skilled warriors in the expedition, Teyla Emmagan leader of the Athosians along with Setedan Ronon Dex, former runner and ex-military, these two make up the muscle on the team.

As the best team on the expedition continue their investigation, McKay as usual speaks his discomfort. "Does anyone else think this is a waste of time, I mean what are we expected to find on this planet besides bugs, mud, and oh! That's right hunger anybody hungry."

Sheppard was getting annoyed with McKay. "McKay we just got here and already your complaining."

"It's not complaining more like stating an obvious fact" said McKay as he continued walking behind the rest of the team.

Ronon walked up to Sheppard. "Why do we bring him along with us." asked the Setedan warrior

"I've learned that it's best to have him with us in case we come into anything that might need a distraction." said Sheppard

"I heard that!" stated McKay annoyed at the answer Sheppard gave.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." countered Sheppard

As the team continued their walk, they were unaware of a ship in orbit of the planet about to make first contact that could change the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Orbit**

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Praeter Captain Alton was looking at a holographic image of the planet on the holotable, it was scrolling down images of information on the planet.

"Sir we've taken position orbit of the planet and have begun scanning for any anomalies." said Lieutenant Henderson executive officer on the Praeter.

"Good work Lieutenant." As the two walked over to the viewing port to take a look at the planet a terminal where an officer is working at began beeping.

"Sir the sensors have detected an object on the planet near a clearing." said the officer

Before the Captain could ask, Doctor Crane came onto the bridge "What kind of an object" asked Crane

The officer looked at Crane and then at the Captain waiting for an order, the Captain nodded his to the officer to answer although Alton did thought about waiting a couple of seconds to teach Crane a lesson.

"The object appears to be circular and placed in the ground to keep it standing, there also appears to be something else near it, but small compared to the other object." said the officer

"Bring up a holo image of it on the table." said Alton, as the men walked over to the table an image of a ring like device appeared, from closer inspection the ring has symbols on it. "Is that some kind of language?" asked Alton

"We've run it through translators and it doesn't appear to be any language we've encountered." said the officer

"This could be first contact, Captain." said Crane excited by the possibility of meeting aliens that might be friendly.

Yelena appeared on the holotable. "I have detected no artificial structures besides the one on the planet, but I have detected what appears to be four life signs."

"Alien?" asked Alton

Yelena shook her head. "No, and you're not going to believe this."

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Surface**

As AR-1 continued exploring the planet, Ronon held his hand up to signal the others to stop "What's up?" asked Sheppard

"I thought I heard something." said Ronon un-holstering his particle magnum in anticipation

"According to the Ancient database this planet is uninhabited, there's nothing here besides us." said Rodney in disbelief of Ronon.

"It has been 10,000 years Rodney, a lot can change over that time." said Teyla while also lifting up her P-90 in anticipation

"Look all I'm saying if there is something here, it probably isn't significant to warrant concern." replied Rodney

As he finished that sentence they all began hearing a high pitched noise coming from above and in the distance they see what looked like a small airplane heading their way.

"Does that look significant enough for you Rodney." said Sheppard "I think we need to get the hell out of here."

"Wai.. wait ma.. maybe we should make contact, I mean it's not every day we encounter a technologically advance race in this galaxy who can hide from the Wraith." stated McKay

"I like it too, but not when they have an advantage that can put us at their mercy" said Sheppard "Will make contact through the gate, now let's go."

AR-1 began running back to the Stargate as the plane was approaching their position

* * *

 **Pelican 3**

On board Pelican 3 was a squad of marines preparing their weapons, leading these men was First Sergeant Brown. "Listen up ladies we are about to venture on an alien planet to capture what appears to be humans."

The marines all stared at their Sergeant with confused looks, one of these marines spoke up "Sir I thought we were in another galaxy?"

"We are, so that's why we need to capture these four individuals alive, understood." said Brown

"Rules of engagement sir?" asked another marine

"If fired upon, you are to return fire, but not to kill or mane." replied Brown

Many marines wanted to voice their opposition, but was stopped when the pilot came on the radio _"Sergeant their making their way to the ring."_

Brown laughed. "Those four are about to be surprised."

* * *

 **M37-469**

As AR-1 continued running, they made their way into the clearing, but soon stopped, seeing another plane hovering over the Stargate. The plane had already dropped off what appears to be a group of humans surrounding the gate. As they tried to turn around the other plane came up behind them unloading their own troops pointing their weapons at AR-1, one of the soldiers that came off the plane yelled at them. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!"

"Ah! guys what do we do?" asked McKay, as he freaked out by the fact their trap like mice in a corner.

"I say we shoot our way out." said Ronon his Setedan blood boiling for some action.

"Colonel I think we should consider surrendering." said Teyla, being the wise clear headed type on the team. "If we are to have any chance at negotiating with these people and convince them we mean them no harm, we need to show our part first."

"I don't believe, they think we can harm them, Teyla, but your right everyone lay down your weapons." said Sheppard

"Seriously, we've taken on worse than this." said Ronon not liking the idea of surrendering.

"I know big guy, but were outnumbered and out gun" replied Sheppard "Our best chance is to show these guys we come in peace, and if not, Weir will contact us when were over due to schedule in and hopefully she can either negotiate with these people or send in the cavalry." said Sheppard as he began unclipping his P-90 and his side arm laying them down on the ground, his team followed suit and lifted their arms in the air signaling their surrender.

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Orbit**

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge Captain Alton was receiving a message from the pelicans of their success of capturing the four individuals on the planet. "Good job" said Alton "Now bring them up to ship for interrogation."

Alton turns to Crane. "Doctor we've secured the area, get a team ready to begin studying that ring, find out what it does."

Crane nodded his head and hurried off to begin, as he was leaving, Dare came on to the bridge "My people are ready to interrogate the four captured individuals."

Alton was hesitant to allow ONI to interrogate the individuals, but conceited. "Very well, but I want to be present when you do."

Dare nodded her head. "So are these people really human?" asked Dare

"Life signs say they are and we got reports that they do look human." said Alton

"How is that possible, I thought we were in another Galaxy?" asked Dare

Both of them looked at Yelena questioningly. "I assure you, I am correct we are in a different galaxy." said Yelena defending herself

"Any theories then?" asked Dare

"Multiple theories, Doctor Crane and I made." said Yelena

"What are they?" asked Alton trying to get some semblance in this unexpected discovery.

"From what we know about the Forerunners from classified information, we know that they wiped our galaxy of life, but not before creating the Ark which would allow the reseeding of all life back into the galaxy."

"We know all this, we were debriefed on all this before we left." said Dare tired of Yelena dragging it out then she needed it to be.

"Yes I am aware, now if you would stop interrupting every minute, I'll get to my theory." said Yelena looking at Dare in a smug look, Dare wanted to say something but held back. "Now as I was saying, we know they reseeded the Galaxy back with life, we also know that they made a trip to another galaxy, so it's possible that they may have seeded life elsewhere in the universe."

Alton and Dare were surprised by the theory and while it almost sound convincing, Dare had objections to it. "You expect us to believe that there is another evolution of humans out in the universe somewhere?" asked Dare "I would have believed that if we were in Path Kethona, but for the Forerunners to have seeded in a different galaxy seems farfetched." She looks at Alton "Why would they go through all that trouble?"

"To ensure our survival as a species, or considering there was still some Flood in our galaxy to ensure humanity was not wiped out, there are a number of theories, but we can't be sure on their motives." said Yelena

Alton quiet throughout the conversation was thinking sporadically "Yelena is it possible the Forerunners seeded this galaxy other than humanity/" asked Alton

Yelena thought it over for a second "Possibly"

Alton looked at Dare who also understood what Alton was getting at. "The Covenant?" asked Dare

Alton nodded his head. "If we are to assume the Forerunners were responsible for humans being here then we have to assume the species of the Covenant are here as well."

"Your assuming that if the Covenant species are here, they will once again declare war on humanity." sated Yelena

"You have a different opinion?" asked Alton

"Assuming they were seeded with the rest of humanity, we can't assume they will go on another genocidal rampage to wipe out humanity, were in a different galaxy, where all species evolved on different planets, things change." said Yelena

While Yelena didn't have enough evidence to prove anything she said was true, both Alton and Dare were going to find out soon.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Pelican 3**

AR-1 was currently handcuffed and stripped of all equipment except for the clothes on their backs, sitting across from one another, McKay and Teyla on one side and Ronon and Sheppard on the other.

As they contemplated on what to do next, McKay looked out the window and a look of shock was on his face. "Guys you going to want to see this." said McKay

As the others turn their heads towards the window they saw the biggest ship they had ever laid their eyes on. "How big is that thing?" asked Sheppard

Before anyone could answer a man came up in front of them "3.5 kilometers." said the man in combat gear, the man had a smug look on his face as if saying 'yeah our ships are big'.

AR-1 looked at each other with surprised looks "Still think Weir is going to help us?" asked a reluctant Ronon

"Right now, I'm hoping she can negotiate." said Sheppard concern by the size of the ship.

"I am more curious about these people." said Teyla surprised that these humans could build such a ship while the Wraith maintain a dominant force in the galaxy and doesn't allow any race reaching a level of technology that could threaten them. "How is it that they have maintain secrecy from the Wraith."

"That is something I intend to ask, along with other questions, especially about that ship." said McKay

Before anyone else could say another word, the pilot came on the intercom and told to prepare for landing.

* * *

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Docking bay 5**

When Pelican 3 landed and each member of AR-1 departed with an escort, they were aw-struck with what they saw inside the ship and couldn't believe any humans in Pegasus could have built such ship with the Wraith around, but as they enjoyed the site seeing each member was then split up for security reasons, Sheppard tried to protest, but changed his mind when he had what looked like an assault rifle pointed at his head.

* * *

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Outside**

 **Interrogation**

Sheppard was brought into a room with a table and two chairs on opposite sides of the table, he was seated and strapped to the table to prevent him from moving. The soldiers departed the room leaving Sheppard. "You know when someone is under arrest, their given one phone call." said Sheppard in front of a glass.

Outside the room in front of a two way mirror was Captain Dare, and Captain Alton looking at Sheppard, as the two study the man, a nurse came into the room and drew some blood from Sheppard to his reluctance, as the nurse came out, Captain Alton spoke up "Have Doctor Collins examine that sample ASAP."

As the nurse left Dare and Alton looked back at Sheppard. "So what do you make of all this?" asked Dare

Alton had no words to describe the situation they were in. "Not a clue, but if you're going to interrogate them, I suggest you do it soon and find out what are we dealing with."

* * *

 **Interrogation**

 **Room A**

Dare understood and entered the interrogation room, Sheppard immediately looked at Dare as she walked to the chair opposite from him. As Dare began setting up, Sheppard decided to speak first. "You know if you guys wanted to talk all you had to do was ask and we might have considered coming by and chat."

Dare didn't respond and stared at Sheppard for an awkward amount of time, before speaking "Who are you?" asked Dare.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard U.S. Air Force." said Sheppard.

Dare raised an eyebrow. "Where do you come from?" asked Dare.

Sheppard sighed. "I come from all over the place." said Sheppard averted to tell the truth.

"I'm curious about where exactly you came from." said Dare determined to get the truth. "Namely what's the name of the planet you come from."

"I'm more interested in who you people are and where you came from." replied Sheppard.

"It doesn't work that way." said Dare with a grin on her face.

"What doesn't work?" asked Sheppard faying innocence.

"The situation you're in, is where I ask the questions and you answer." said Dare more sternly "Now, how did you get here, we didn't find a ship and there doesn't appear to be any kind of outpost on this planet."

Sheppard had confused look on his face. "We came here through the Stargate." said Sheppard, but Dare gave him a confused look as if she didn't understood. "Ring of the ancestors!" said Sheppard as many people in the Pegasus galaxy know it by that name.

Dare shook her head. "Never heard anything like that before, but maybe you can tell me what this is." she said as a holographic image of a ring appeared in front of Sheppard

"That's the Stargate." said Sheppard while also amazed by the holographic image that appeared before him.

Dare raised an eyebrow when he mentioned it the ring on planet as the Stargate. "What is this Stargate?" asked Dare

* * *

 **Interrogation**

 **Room B**

In interrogation room B on a different deck was an ONI agent interrogating Doctor McKay who was explaining to him about the Stargate and how it works.

"How many times must I tell you people, how the Stargate works?" said McKay annoyed at his interrogators repeat of questions.

"As many as it takes Doctor." said an ONI officer "Now explain it again."

McKay sighed a heavy released frustrated at these people "Fine! The Stargate creates an artificial wormhole that allows near-instantaneous travel from one planet to another as long as there is a Stargate on the other end."

"How do you control it?" asked the officer

"The Dial Home Device or DHD for short controls the Stargate." said McKay

The officer brings up a different image on the holo projector. "You mean this thing?" asked the officer

McKay nodded his head "Yes!" said McKay emphasizing on the word. "Do you people have any idea how frustrating this is."

The officer just stares at McKay, expressionless of any emotion. "Tell me about the symbols on the... ah DHD, what are they?"

"The symbols are constellations in space used to dial a specific Stargate to travel too." said McKay

"So randomly pressing symbols won't work?" Asked the officer

"Unless you know specifically which symbols to press, you can't just random dialing." replied McKay

"How many symbols does it require to dial another planet?" asked the officer

"Six symbols represent points in space, forming three-dimensional coordinates. The seventh represents the point of origin, a glyph which is unique to each gate." said McKay

As the officer began writing up notes, McKay spoke up "Now that, I have answered everything about the Stargate, I feel I am entitled to ask questions of my own." said McKay annoyed and hungry, he was determined to get something from these people.

The officer was about to write McKay off, but was overwhelmed with McKay's questions. "First of all this is not how you treat people when you meet for the first time, secondly, I want to know what powers this ship, it is massive so the requirements must be enormous, thirdly how have you managed to build something so massive that you managed to hide from the Wraith?"

The officer lifted his eyebrow in an arch curious at McKay's last question. "Who are the Wraith?"

* * *

 **Interrogation**

 **Room C**

In a different interrogation room, Teyla was being questions by another officer, this was about the Wraith. "Ms Emmagan tell me about the Wraith?" Asked the officer

While Teyla was surprised about these Humans to begin with, but for her to meet another group of Humans who have never heard of the Wraith was still a surprised to her "The Wraith are the enemy of every humans in the galaxy." said Teyla

"Every human?" asked the officer "How many humans are there in this galaxy?"

"I cannot be certain, but I believe millions." said Teyla.

"These Wraith are aliens?" asked the officer.

Teyla nodded her head "Yes they are."

The officer then brings up images of other aliens on the holo projector. "Do the Wraith look like any of these aliens, or have you encountered aliens like these?" asked the officer.

As each image appeared before Teyla, she was surprised to see such creatures as these. When the last image ended she shook her head "No! I have never seen such creatures as those before." said Teyla.

"What do these Wraith look like then?" asked the officer.

Teyla went into detail about what Wraiths look like and the ONI officer was surprised to hear they, almost resemble them in appearance.

"These Wraith are the dominant species in the galaxy?" Asked the officer.

Teyla nodded her. "They have terrorized the people of this galaxy for over 10,000 years." said Teyla.

"If there so powerful why haven't they wiped out your people?" Asked the officer curious about the Wraith.

"The Wraith need humans to survive, we are nothing, but food to them." said Teyla with anger in her voice at how her people have been treated by the Wraith.

At that moment the officer was taken aback by what, Teyla said "These Wraith actually eat humans?" asked the officer not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Teyla shook her head. "They do not eat like you or, I would, they suck the very life force out of you until your nothing but a husk of your former self."

The officer was wide eyed after hearing that. "How do they do that?" asked the officer

"I do not know how they are able to do it, but they use their right hand that has some sort of opening on their palm and they slam their hand into your chest and begin feeding on you." exclaimed Teyla

The officer began wondering how dangerous these Wraith are. "Are the Wraith advance technologically?" asked the officer. "Do they have ships like ours?"

"The Wraith have ships, cruisers and hive ships." said Teyla "The cruisers act as escorts, while the hive ships are carriers that can release a wave of darts that act as their fighters, these fighters can also be used to sweep up humans on planet's during a culling."

"Culling?" asked the officer "What's that?"

"A culling is the term we use when the Wraith appear over a planet and begin taking humans so they can feed on them." said Teyla

As the officer begins writing down everything, Teyla spoke up. "You and your people are in danger." said Teyla

The officer looks up at her "From what? The wraith?"

"Yes, the Wraith do not allow any humans reach a level of technology that can threaten them, you and your people are at risk if the Wraith find out."

The officer just didn't wasn't scared. "Lady our people have faced far worst then anything these Wraith can throw at us, I think we can handle them." said the officer

Teyla shook her head "You overconfidence will be your undoing, the Wraith are many, too many." said Teyla

"How many Wraith are there?" asked the officer humoring her

Teyla leaned forward. "There are at least 60 hive ships or more in this galaxy."

The officer smug look soon turned to concern.

* * *

 **Interrogation**

 **Room D**

On a different deck, an ONI officer was trying to interrogate the fourth member of the humans they capture all he got was name. "Mr. Dex this would go a long way for you if you would just answer our questions." said the officer

Ronon just looked at the officer with a scowl look and while he was handcuffed on the table, he was buying his time for the right moment.

The officer began playing with his tablet swiping through other reports on his colleagues and their success at getting information from the other prisoners. "Your teammates are cooperating, why aren't you?" asked the officer, but Ronon remained silent "Do you not speak Ronon Dex?"

"When I got nothing to say." replied Ronon

The officer shook his head and called in the guard, not getting anywhere with him, but as the guards began disconnecting him from the table, Ronon decided to act and attacked the guards while still handcuffed, he was able to knock out both. The ONI officer tried to respond, but was knocked back by the table, Ronon kicked at him, he then un-handcuffed himself and grabbed one of their assault rifles and headed out the door, only to be confronted by a 6'9 tall person wearing armor.

Ronon aims the weapons and fires only for the heavily armored person being protected by a shield, Ronon seeing this drops the weapons and throws a punch only for the armored person to grab his fist in hand and used his other to knock back the Setedan Warrior to the wall of the interrogation room.

The ONI officer soon got back on his feet and composed himself. "Thank you Spartan, I wasn't expecting him to attempt that."

The Spartan took off the helmet to reveal a woman behind the mask. "Not a problem, the Captain order us to be posted at each interrogation room just in case something happened, but I have to admit, this person has some skills."

ONI officer while not at all pleased by the man who humiliated him was not going to praise his attempted escape, soon other officers came in and dragged an unconscious Ronon away. This was going to be difficult to explain to Captain Dare he thought to himself.

* * *

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On the Bridge, Captain Dare was reporting her findings as well as her officers findings to Captain Alton on Colonel Sheppard's team.

"That's pretty much everything we could get out of them." said Dare

Alton was looking over the report and had to admit, that this was one strange story they were selling to his people, besides the fact that one of them tried to escape. "Do you believe anything they said?" asked Alton

Dare shrugged. "Considering their prisoners, they could weave any kind of tale to us, but without hard facts it's their word against our lack of intelligence in this galaxy." said Dare

Alton began thinking and while he can't trust these people because they were human, he needed to have more than what they were saying. "Doctor Crane is currently on the planet, I forwarded all the information we manage to obtain about the... what do they call the ring again?" asked Alton

"They called it a Stargate." said Dare

Alton nodded to try and remember it next time. "Right, the doctor is currently on the planet with a science team to study the Stargate, I was about to check in on him." said Alton as he headed to another room that would project a holographic image of him on the planet.

* * *

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Holo room**

As Alton entered the holo room so did Dare, Alton looked at her questioningly. "What?" asked Dare

"Shouldn't you get back to interrogating?" asked Alton

"I represent the Office of Naval Intelligence on this mission so, I need to be a part of every discovery, besides we're giving them a break from interrogation and let them think it over about cooperating with us."

While Alton never trusted spooks and didn't like one looking over his shoulder, he couldn't argue with her when it came to ONI business, he conceited.

* * *

 **M37-469**

On the surface of the planet, Doctor crane with his science team had set up a small camp to begin studying the ring. When he received information on the ring now known to him as the Stargate and what it could do, he was amazed by its capabilities.

The first thing he did was to check if it was made by the Forerunners and while to his dismay it did not, he was still excited about the discovery. He had people examine the Stargate, while he examined what controlled the gate now known to him as a DHD.

He managed to open the DHD and saw it didn't have circuitry, moving parts or chips, but crystals imbedded into slots inside the DHD. He began to take one out for study and had computers connected to the DHD to see if they can access it's operating system, but as he was doing that a holo images of Captain Alton and Dare appeared right before him.

Crane straightened himself. "Captain Alton, Captain Dare, I wasn't expecting you both so soon." said Crane

 _"We finished interrogating Colonel Sheppard and his team and wanted to see how things are going down there."_ said Dare

Crane was excited and couldn't wait to tell them. "Well the moment we got here we set up a camp to do our research on the now known to us as the Stargate." said Crane with a smile. "After we set camp up we first determined if it was of Forerunner origin, unfortunately it is not." said Crane

 _"So the Forerunners didn't build this Stargate?"_ asked Alton

Crane shook his head in disappointment. "No, but we decided to check the Stargate out, it's not every day we come across something as amazing as this." said Crane. "We did test on what the Stargate is made of and found it has unique properties not found in our galaxy, the material is very superconductive which makes sense in order to generate the amount of energy needed to create a wormhole."

 _"Have you tried turning it on?"_ asked Dare

"The Stargate is always on, but I did attempt to activate the wormhole and didn't get anywhere." said Crane. "I believe Doctor McKay was right about knowing how the symbols work and being able to correctly put them in the order needed to activate the worm hole."

 _"That seem like a flaw design."_ said Dare _"How are people suppose to know if they can't understand the correct order of symbols?"_ asked Dare

"I believe it might be a safety feature so that others can't find planets that are inhabited by other races, or it could be they have to be advance enough to understand how the gate works." said Crane. "Now that we know each symbol is a constellation in space we can use our computers to give us the correct symbols to activate the gate."

 _"How many symbols are on the gate and how many planets can it connect?"_ asked Alton

Crane raised his finger and shook it, he was way ahead of Alton. "We did the math, there are 36 symbols on the gate, now if seven symbols are necessary to connect to another gate, then there are 1,168,675,200 possible connections."

Alton and Dare were speechless at that revelation and couldn't believe the Stargates could connect to that many planets.

 _"Are you certain?"_ asked Dare

"I've done the math three times already" said Crane. "I'm currently attempting to connect our own computers to the DHD to see if the gates have some other connections to each other, hopefully will be able to..." Before Crane could finish the Gate started activating for the first time in front of the UNSC personnel.

Crane, Alton, and Dare were surprised to see this _"Doctor did you do something?"_ asked Alton

Crane shook his head "No, I didn't get a chance to."

As the Gate finished lighting up all the symbols the Gate activated taking everyone back on the sudden unstable vortex that shot out of the Gate and settled back on the event horizon.

Crane went over to his instruments. "Are you recording this?" asked Crane to one of the other scientists

Crane turns his head to Alton and Dare. "This is exactly the same kind of readings we got from the sensors the first time we detected the wormhole." said Crane excited about the sudden activation of the gate.

"This is amazing our understanding of wormholes has increased and we..." Crane was interrupted by one of his people

"Doctor Crane were getting some kind of signal coming from the Gate." said the scientist

"What kind of signal?" asked Crane

"I think it's a radio signal." said the scientist.

Alton deactivated the hologram of him and Dare.

* * *

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Bridge**

Alton walked onto the Bridge from the holo room and headed over to communications officer "Officer!" said Alton

The Officer saluted his Captain "Captain!" said the officer

Alton saluted back. "There's a radio signal coming from the object down on the planet, I want you to find the frequency now."

The officer nodded his head and went straight to work and after a few seconds put the signal on the intercom.

 _"Colonel Sheppard this Doctor Weir your over due for a check in."_ said a woman on the intercom. _"Colonel Sheppard please respond."_

Every officer on the bridge was looking at Alton to see what he was going to do. After a minute he nodded to his officer "This is Captain Alton of the UNSC Praeter" said Alton "The person calling herself Doctor Weir, I have Colonel Sheppard and his team, and I think we need to talk."

* * *

 **So now were getting closer to actual negotiations and hopefully an alliance, but that won't mean they will be sharing their technology right away it takes time for people to know each other and slowly begin talks of trade. I will be skipping some episodes, but will mention them in past tense in my story, I hope all of you enjoyed this and again sorry I won't be updating over the summer.**


	3. Negotiations

**Like I said first week of August, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it might be awhile till the next chapter is up, due to computer problems, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Conference room**

In the Conference room, Captain Alton along with the senior members on the Praeter gathered to discuss what has been discovered. A list of things appeared on a holographic image over the table which they were seated around.

"In a couple of hours will be having a guest that will come through the Gate." said Alton "A Doctor Weir, she is apparently the leader and diplomat from wherever Colonel Sheppard and his people are from."

"I think that's a mistake." said Dare "For all we know they could be sending an army through that thing."

Faison spoke up. "With all due respect ma'am, but that would be suicide for them." said Faison all eyes on him. "That Stargate is perfect to bypass planetary defenses, but leaves whatever intruders come through in a choke hold situation giving us the advantage."

While everyone in the room was thinking the same thing, Dare on the other hand wasn't. "They could have cloaked soldiers, or a cloaked fire team come through that Gate." argued Dare "Also Doctor Crane, didn't you say it's possible for weapons fire to come through the Stargate."

Crane cleared his throat before speaking. "Mmmh! Yes, from what we were able to analyze from the data we got when it activated for the first time, and also from what we learned from Dr. McKay's interrogation, weapons fire can be sent through the Gate."

"Then we shoot back." replied Faison

Crane shook his head. "Unfortunately we can't." said Crane "The wormhole depending on who connected first can send things through, it doesn't go both ways."

"I thought wormholes can travel in both directions?" asked Dare

"I don't think it's the wormhole, but the limitation of the technology." said Crane. "Or it could be a safety feature built into the Stargate in case something dangerous or threatening is on the other side doesn't get transmitted back while a connection is made."

"Then why would anyone put a Stargate on that planet in the first place if it's dangerous?" asked Dare not understanding the reasoning.

"I think that the planets were checked out before planting Stargates on planets, and from what we learning by examining the gate, its millions of years old." stated Crane. "Planets can sometimes go through unexpected changes over the course of that period."

Dare not caring about Cranes explanations, decided to talk about defense. "In any case I still think we should have armed forces station when the Gate is activated along with snipers positioned in a pincer maneuver." said Dare

Alton thought it over and while he wanted to make sure his own people were safe; he didn't want to look to imposing if everything Sheppard had said is true. "Alright, on the snipers, but I want a few soldiers stationed at the Gate and treat, Doctor Weir with the respect an ambassador should be treated."

Dare wanted to argue, but kept quiet, Faison wanted a fire team on the ground, but was denied, Crane and Collins didn't have much to say when it came to military matters. After that was said and done Alton switched topics

"Doctor Collins what did the blood test tell us?" asked Alton wanting to move on to other things.

Collins brings up documents from the labs. "Blood tests from all four came back negative on any disease or parasites." said Collins

"I meant are they human?" asked Alton

Collins swiped over her data pad to change information, before responding. "I did a genetic test and compared their DNA with our own." She brings up a holographic image of five strands of DNA, the first four being Sheppard and his team, the fifth being Collins, each one showing the percentage of how much human they are. "As you can see their pretty much the same as us." said Collins

"What about those three strands, they seem to be off?" asked Dare

Collins looks through the data to explain "Yes, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, and Teyla Emmagan did show some variations, but nothing to concern about their very much the same as us."

Alton then turns to Faison. "Faison, what can you tell me about their equipment?" asked Alton

Faison bring up holographic images of the gear, Sheppard and his team had with them. "We took a look at their weapons and learned there the same as ours, but lacking in advancement like a built-in ammo counter and compass."

Faison switches to a different image of what looked like a big handgun wrapped in cloth at the handle. "Most of their weapons are chemically propelled, but this one." said Faison "Apparently it's an energy based weapon that has three different settings, one to stun, one to kill, and one to incinerate."

Faison then switched to a different image. "One of them had a computer and what seemed to be a handheld device, but we can't seem to activate it." said Faison brings up the image of the device, and to everyone in the room it looked like a clear white small device with a screen on it.

"Did Yelena tried hacking into it?" asked Dare

Faison nodded his head. "Yes! She tried, but couldn't turn the damn thing on either."

"Must be some kind of safety feature." said Crane. "Kind like you need fingerprints to access doors or an eye scanner to access computers, or hand held devices."

Faison then switched the image to a small device about the size of your palm with numbers on it "We think this might be some kind of IFF?" said Faison

"Why do you say that?" asked Alton with an arched eyebrow.

"Yelena tried accessing it, there seems to by some kind of fire wall, but she managed to break it and got access to set of numbers." The numbers appeared on the screen.

"Why do you assume it's some kind of IFF?" asked Crane.

Faison leaned in on the table staring at Crane. "We don't send our people out in the galaxy without some kind of identification." said Faison. "That Stargate is impressive, but you be a damn fool to leave a door open to anybody without some kind of warning to let you know friendlies are coming through."

Everyone in the room thought it over and while they didn't have evidence to support Faison's claims, it did sound possible.

"So we have their codes!" stated Dare "This could come in handy."

Alton looked at Dare questioningly. "Handy?" asked Alton

"Yes, Handy." said Dare staring at Alton. "We could use this to get pass their defenses if we have to."

Alton shook his head and thought to himself another spook. "Were not planning any attack on what could possibly be an independent human government not affiliated with the UNSC." said Alton making his authority known. "Secondly if they were us, I would have already deactivated those codes the moment it made clear our people were in what may be enemy hands."

Alton and Dare began staring each other down making the conference room uncomfortable for everyone, until Doctor Crane decided to break it up. "I think we're going off topic and need to reel it back in." said Crane. "Everything we have uncovered could be the most incredible discovery in our history."

"If assuming their telling the truth about everything." countered Dare looking at Crane with disbelief.

"Not to mention about these Wraith they told us about." said Faison "I recommend extreme caution if we are going to stay."

"Why would we stay?" asked Collins

Everyone was silent on that matter, I mean why would they stay, the original mission was to put them in Path Kethona not the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Think what we could learn from them." Spoke Crane trying to justify for why they would stay. "I mean there is a whole new evolution of humans in this galaxy that may have developed in unique ways from culturally to technologically."

"Or they could pose a dangerous threat to us." countered Dare seeing the dangers of an unknown human race that could be aggressive in nature.

"Either way we won't know until we make official contact with these people." replied Crane

Alton was thinking it over everything that was said and while he hated that he can't complete the mission, he didn't want to go home in shame, so he made his decision. "It's true that there are both pros and cons to staying, but I see nothing good if we return without gathering as much information about this galaxy and what's in it." said Alton

* * *

 **Lantea**

 **Atlantis**

 **Dr. Weirs office**

Doctor Weir was having a discussion with Major Lorne on the current situation with Colonel Sheppard and his team were in.

"Do we know anything about Colonel Sheppard or his team's situation?" asked Major Lorne.

"Only that their unharmed, I did manage to talk to Sheppard, before they took him away." said Weir

"And?" asked Lorne trying to get details out of Weir on Sheppard's situation.

"Only to take extra caution dealing with these people." said Weir "Apparently were dealing with a new group of humans we haven't encountered yet."

"So what's the plan Doc, do we go in with a fleet of puddle Jumpers?" asked Lorne the military in him thinking of the best tactical plan on a rescue.

Weir shook her head. "No, I would feel any military strategy would be better if we had the Daedalus." said Weir "Unfortunately it won't be here for another week."

"Then what's the plan?" asked Lorne not liking the idea of leaving people behind.

"Diplomacy Major." said Weir.

* * *

 **Gate Room**

The Stargate was activated to M37-469, Weir was getting ready to travel to the planet. Weir walked down the stairs from the control room and looked up at the technician "Are they ready for me?" asked Weir

Chuck got up from his seat and looked down at Weir. "Dr. Weir their ready!"

As Weir was about to leave Lorne walked up to her. "I still think you should be accompanied by an armed guard or a dozen marines." said Lorne

"This is a diplomatic situation and they have already expressed that, I come alone, unarmed." replied Weir

"Doc, everyone says that, it makes it easier for them to have more hostages." said Loren

"Major if you haven't already known, let me be the first one to tell you, I once negotiated for two Genii nuclear weapons during the siege of Atlantis, I think I can handle this." said Weir

Loren read about what happened during the siege and couldn't deny Dr. Weir's ability at negotiating. "Meant no disrespect ma'am, just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Still, if for whatever reason I don't contact you, or make it back within three hours lock out our IDC's and suspend all off world travel until Colonel Caldwell arrives with the Daedalus." said Weir, she then steps through the active Gate, leaving Lorne with his thoughts and concern.

* * *

 **M37-469**

Weir stepped out of the event Horizon to be greeted by a couple of armed people around the Gate. One of these people walked up to Weir. "Doctor Weir?" asked the man

Weir nodded her head. "I'm here to speak to Captain Alton of the UNSC." said Weir as one soldier began checking her for weapons.

"He's waiting for you on the Praeter." said the soldier

"Then please lead the way." said Weir not wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Brig**

In the brig of the Praeter was AR-1 discussing their own interrogations. "So mine was pretty much asking questions, lots of questions." said Sheppard. "How about the rest of you?"

"Mine was all about the Stargate." started McKay "It's like these people have never seen a Stargate before."

"Perhaps they haven't Rodney." said Teyla "These people who ever they are, don't seem to know about the Wraith either."

"So, we didn't know about the Wraith when we came to this galaxy." replied McKay

"Not to mention the people on Proculus never heard of the Wraith before." said Sheppard

"But in those two cases, your people came from another galaxy and the people of Proculus are protected by an ascended being." replied Teyla.

As the three discussed who these people were, Ronon woke up from the ground "Ahh! What happened?" asked Ronon as he struggled to get back up on his feet.

"I was hoping you could tell us big guy." said Sheppard. "When they brought you in here you were already out cold."

"By the looks of it something hit you pretty hard." said McKay noticing the bruise on his face.

Ronon was cracking his neck and checking his body for any other damage. "Yeah, I had a sparring match."

"It looks like you lost." stated Sheppard.

Ronon glared at Sheppard for few seconds. "It was a lucky punch; I'll get him next time." said Ronon with anger in his voice.

"Hopefully you won't have too." said Sheppard. "Elizabeth contacted us, well more like them and, I was able to talk to her for a while."

"Is she sending help?" asked Ronon.

"You can say that." replied Sheppard.

Ronon was going to ask another question, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of armed men and what looked like a squad of heavily armored individuals. Ronon recognized the armor as being the same kind of armor that belonged to the person who attacked him.

The doors to their cell opened. "Alright all of you out one at a time." said the armed man

"Mind telling us where were going?" asked Sheppard

"Taking you to see the Captain, now get moving." said the armed man

Sheppard walked out first. "The Captain! HuH! You know if we had talk to him first we could have taken care of this misunderstanding." said Sheppard as he was handcuffed and moved away from the door.

One by one they all came out handcuffed and dragged to see the Captain for the first time.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room was Elizabeth Weir who had taken a seat at the table. In the room with her were armed guards keeping her company. While she was waiting, she was planning on how to handle the situation, but as she was thinking, the doors to the room opened and in walked Sheppard and his team handcuffed and under armed guard.

"Sheppard!" said Weir getting up from her seat and walking over to them.

"Elizabeth!" said Sheppard acknowledging her presence. "Thanks for coming for us."

"After the times you've saved me, I couldn't imagine not coming to your rescue for once." said Weir, she then noticed Ronon with a bruised face. "What happen to Ronon?"

"He thought of showing off his fighting skills to the locals." said Sheppard as the group took their seats around the table next to Weir. As they all sat down five people walked into the room and sat across from the Atlantis expedition members.

"I'm Captain Alton." said Alton facing directly at Weir. "We spoke on the radio, Doctor Weir."

"Yes we did." replied Weir looking at Alton. "And I'm hoping we can all leave here as friends."

"That's assuming everything your people has told us is really true." said Dare staring at Sheppard and his team questioningly.

Weir looks at Dare and squints her eyes. "And what exactly did my people tell you, that you would question its authenticity.

Dare stares at Weir, but before Dare could speak, Alton stepped in. "Doctor Weir it's hard for us to believe what your people have said compared to where we come from."

Weir then switch topics. "Then please enlighten all of us on exactly where did you come from?" asked Weir. "How did you build this ship without the Wraith finding out about it?"

"Not to mention your lack of knowledge about the Wraith is also a good question too." said Sheppard putting his own two cents in.

"Then there's the Stargate." started McKay taking a crack at asking questions, when he himself was denied answers. "Your people have no knowledge of it, and yet many humans who are nowhere near your level of technology in this galaxy, still have the knowledge on how the gate works and how to use it."

"Were not at liberty to discuss that." said Alton not going to break the Cole protocol.

"Then I don't see the point in this meeting if you're not going to help us to understand your position." said Weir. "If you're not going to take this diplomatic meeting seriously, then you should just let me and my people go."

"You're not in any positions to make demands of us Doctor Weir." countered Dare.

"And you're not in a position to keep us prisoners here." rebuffed Weir. "Now I don't know if your concern that we would reveal your secret or that we might retaliate, but the one thing you should know about us is that were peaceful explorers who only seek friendship."

The room became silent as each group stared each other down, until Yelena appeared on the table to be the mediator. "Captain I believe revealing just a little will help them to understand." said Yelena. "You don't have to reveal anything classified or break the Cole protocol."

When Yelena appeared on the table the Atlantis expedition members were startled by her sudden appearance. "Who or what is she?" asked Sheppard.

Yelena looked at the groups reaction. "Look at their expressions it's as if they never seen an AI before." said Yelena

"AI?" said McKay "As in Artificial Intelligence?"

"Yes!" said Yelena "I take it you've come across AI's?"

"Come across!" started Sheppard in an upset tone. "We practically almost got killed by one." Remembering the incident on the Daedalus that almost killed everyone.

The UNSC delegation was surprised to hear about that, Yelena was also curious "Tried to kill you?" asked Yelena. "Did the AI go rampant?"

The Atlantis expedition had confused looks on their faces, not understanding the meaning of the word. "I don't know what that means, but the AI that tried to kill us, was created by the Wraith and uploaded into one of our ships computers." said McKay

The UNSC delegation looked at each other concern by the sudden news of this, but decided to discuss it at a later time. Alton began thinking over what Yelena said, and while protocol dictated a different way, he remembered that, UNSC High Command isn't here and he had to make the tough decisions.

"Alright then, I think we need to tell you what we can." said Alton needing to make the effort.

Dare looked at the Captain in shock. "Captain, protocol dictates..."

"There is no protocol for something like this." said Alton interrupting Dare before she could finish her sentence.

Alton then began the long talk about the UNSC and the United Erde-Tyrene Government about their history, the insurrection, the Covenant war, and how they came from another Galaxy. Alton didn't reveal anything classified such as the Halos, Forerunners, flood, or the location of their Home Galaxy or planet.

The Atlantis expedition was speechless and while the Wraith weren't saints, they needed humans to survive and never attempted genocide like the Covenant tried too. Also the most amazing part is that these people were from another Galaxy, which is quite a feat compared to most of the human populations in both the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxy.

"Wow!" said Sheppard. "I thought the Wraith were bad."

"I can see why your people reacted the way you did with Colonel Sheppard and his team." said Weir. "I can't imagine what you or your people were going through in that time."

"We don't need your sympathy Doctor Weir." said Dare "Only to understand where were coming from when you try to explain stuff to us."

Weir looked away for second now realizing the groups suspicions and mistrust of people. Weir then looked back at Dare. "I don't know what else I can tell you, to convince you were telling the truth." said Weir

"Let's start with where you came from." said Dare "What's the name of your planet?"

Weir had to be careful on what to reveal as, Atlantis is still a top secret that had to be maintained. "Were not exactly from around here." said Weir.

"What do you mean?" asked Crane, very interested in what these people have to say.

Weir thought about what to reveal and decided to only reveal a little "Since you were so kind into revealing to us where you came from, I'll tell you something about us." said Weir

The other looked at her in shock. "Elizabeth?" said McKay questioning her choice.

"It's okay Rodney." said Weir "These people took the first step towards trusting us, we need to do the same." said Weir.

"With the exceptions of Teyla and Ronon, me and the rest of my people are also from another galaxy and arrived in Pegasus last year." said Weir.

Captain Alton and his group were expecting to hear anything from, Weir, but to hear that there is another evolution of humans out there in the universe was something they were not expecting and were shocked.

"Is there a problem?" asked Weir surprised by the sudden silence in the room.

Alton regained his composer "Sorry!" he said "We weren't expecting you to say you are also from another galaxy."

"It must be a surprise to you to find out you're not the only humans in the universe." replied Weir with a small smile.

"That's an understatement." said Doctor Collins "For three different evolutions of humans to not only evolve in two, but three different galaxies are quite alarming."

"It's almost as if it were orchestrated by some kind of grand design." said Crane.

"Or maybe humanity is the favorite out of all the species in the universe." said Faison with a grin look on his face.

"Ahh! Not really." said McKay "It was the Ancients."

"Who are the Ancients?" asked Dare curiously.

Sheppard looked at Rodney with an upset look at opening his mouth, but seeing as how he couldn't take it back explained. "The Ancients are the first evolution of humans that existed millions of years ago, they came to our galaxy and spread the second evolution of humans, they did the same here in Pegasus and where ever you guys came from." said McKay "Oh and one other thing, they built the Stargates."

Alton and his people became speechless again by the sudden realization of the implications that were said "Are the Ancients still around?" asked Crane.

"No!" said Weir "The Ancients died out thousands of years ago."

"Have the Ancients ever gone by a different name?" asked Dare wondering if their confusing the Ancients with the Forerunners.

"Our people back in our galaxy recently discovered that the Ancients were once called Alterans and they even came from another galaxy millions of years ago." said Weir

While Dare couldn't reveal about the Forerunners to see if there was a connection, she needed to find out as much about the Ancients as she could. Before she could ask another question Alton spoke first.

"While this has been interesting, we need to know where do we go from here?" asked Alton

"You know if you people are from another Galaxy, you're going to need friends." said Sheppard "And the best way to make friends is to trust each other, and I mean letting us go."

Alton looked at Dare who had a look of unsure on her face. "With everything you said, how do I know you're not working for the Wraith?" asked Alton

Ronon slammed his handcuffed fists down on the table extremely insulted by Alton's accusation, the soldiers in the room lifted up their weapons on him including Faison. "Accusing us of working with the Wraith is an extreme insult in this galaxy." said Ronon with a glare at Alton "Especially to someone who's whole planet was destroyed by the Wraith."

Alton looked at Ronon and saw the anger in his eyes, the rage, the pain of losing everything you know and loved to a relentless enemy. Alton saw that look many times over, during the Covenant war and knew people with that look could never lie.

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Stargate**

Down on the planet was Alton, Dare, and Crane along with a security detail covering them. Along with them was also Doctor Weir and her people dialing the gate to go home. While Dare protested the release, Alton made the final call on that.

Weir turned to Alton. "What changed your mind on releasing us?" asked Weir

Alton looked at Ronon. "He did." said Alton "Anyone can tell a tale Doctor Weir, it's the eyes that tell the whole truth about a person, what they've done, experienced, and what they've lost."

Weir understood what the Captain meant. "Well if you decide to stay in this galaxy or leave this is our address to contact us." said Weir handing him a piece of paper with six symbols and explaining about the point of origin.

Sheppard walked over. "Will check in from time to time to see how you folks are doing."

McKay then walked over to give his two cents. "And when you feel comfortable enough, I would really like to take a look at your ship, especially power generation, Ahhh! You're FTL."

"Rodney!" said Weir cutting him off. "I think we're a long way from reaching that level."

Alton then spoke. "But not out of reach Doctor." said Alton, he walks up to her and sticks his hand out, Weir recognizing the gesture took it and both respected leaders shook hands. "I think this is the start of an Alliance that will benefit both of us."

"I hope so." said Weir, as she and her people stepped through the Stargate, leaving the UNSC to begin planning.

Dare Walks up to Alton. "I hope you know what you're doing!" said Dare not happy with the outcome of this event.

Alton looked at her. "I think I'm about to make history." said Alton as the two walk back to the pelican to start preparations to settle in. The Pegasus galaxy was about to wake up to a whole new group of humans and the Wraith are about to face an enemy who even the more technologically advance Covenant Empire could not destroy in their galaxy are about to make an appearance on the galactic stage that will change the fate of the Pegasus galaxy forever.

* * *

 **Some of you are probably wondering the last part of the chapter, so let me explain. Being a veteran of the Covenant war Alton has seen a lot of things, including the faces of soldiers and civilians who lost their homes to the covenant, so when he saw Ronons face he could tell that they weren't lying. So negotiations were better than expected, slow to trust, but its moving along, I'm not going to rush into it, so don't expected an exchange of technology any time soon.**


	4. Preparations

**Hey everyone if you haven't read my other two stories, then let me say I am currently in the next semester of college and I won't have time to focus on the my stories, but the next one will be in November.**

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

After Weir and Sheppard and his team returned to Atlantis and had time to get checked out by Doctor Beckett especially Ronon, they all went to the Conference room to discuss what had happened.

"So mind telling me exactly how you encountered these people?" asked Weir trying to piece together the time they went to the planet and meeting a technologically advance race of humans.

Sheppard went into detail explaining their encounter with Captain Alton and his people, how they sent some kind of transport ships to the planet to capture him and his team.

"So they have something like a Puddle Jumper?" asked Weir

"More like a small airplane combined with a troop transport." said Sheppard "Looked pretty impressive, fast too."

McKay then spoke up in annoyance. "Yes, yes, I'm sure their vehicles are impressive, but let's not forget the 3.5-kilometer-long ship they have and oh... right they came from another galaxy." said McKay looking at everyone in the room.

"That's one thing I wanted to bring up with you Rodney." said Weir looking at her Chief science officer. "Do you think they came from the Milky Way?"

"Maybe, but for them not knowing what the Stargate was is surprising, especially if they came from the Milky Way." said Rodney

"Where else could they have come from Rodney?" asked Sheppard in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't know." said McKay in annoyance. "If I had access to their navigational computers or they gave us coordinates, I could tell you where they came from which I highly doubt they'll tell us."

"Any guesses you could make?" asked Weir

"You're kidding right?" asked Rodney "Do you know how many galaxies there are in the universe let alone how many there are in the local group?"

"So we can assume they came from the local group?" asked Weir trying to pin point a location.

"This is all guessing at this point." said Rodney "If I get access to their FTL drives and know how fast it can go, maybe I can figure out if they did come from one of the other galaxies in the local group."

Weir was going to ask another question, but Rodney interrupted her. "But let's not all of us forget." said Rodney looking around the room "We have just encountered a group of humans that are not only technologically advance, but out of all the intergalactic races we have encountered, being only one still alive, the Asgard, it is rare to find someone with that kind of level of technology."

"Were a long way from sharing any technologies Rodney or for us to check out some of their equipment." said Sheppard

"Colonel Sheppard is right." said Teyla "Hopefully in time when we have gained their trust in us, we maybe be able to form an alliance."

"The best way to gain their trust is to send them all the information we have on the Wraith." said Weir "Everything we have discovered since last year up till now."

"You sure that's a wise thing?" asked Ronon skeptical of these new arrivals.

"It's better than travelling around the galaxy without knowing what's out there." said Sheppard knowing full well of the consequence of his actions when he accidentally woke up the Wraith. "If we had known about the Wraith before coming here, we would have taken precautions."

"That's why I don't want them to be off guard." said Weir feeling the need to build a bridge between her people and Captain Alton's.

"Assuming they don't turn back where they came from and head home." said Rodney "I mean there wouldn't be anything here for them to stay except fighting a new enemy."

"There's us." said Weir "I mean they were pretty shocked to see humans in this galaxy and to find out there are humans in another galaxy."

"Well we can only hope we don't scare them off with information on the Wraith we give them." said Sheppard

"I too am hoping they stay." said Teyla "They could turn out to be good friends and an ally against the Wraith."

While Ronon didn't like being captured by the UNSC and hated getting hit by one of their soldiers, he had to admit that having them in this galaxy could turn the tide in the war with the Wraith.

"I hope so too." said Ronon all eyes on him. "It's just one more group fighting the Wraith and they seem like, they can bring a fight to the table."

With everyone agreeing that the UNSC presence could bring morale up for the many people of this galaxy, their only hope was for them to stay and help fight or exchange knowledge and technology.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Conference Room**

 **1 Week Later**

After a week had passed since Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard left back to wherever they came from, Captain Alton had pelicans scout the system for any useful resources, and had teams on the planet scouting the entire world below them for anything useful besides the Stargate.

In the conference room Alton and his senior staff were present to discuss the recent information they obtained from Doctor Weir, after Yelena scanned the information to determined it was safe. Weir had sent them all they knew about the Wraith. Alton and his senior staff go through the information to know this new threat.

"This is incredible." said Collins "If all this is accurate about the Wraith, then they are an interesting species we have ever encountered."

"What species have we ever encountered was ever interesting?" asked Faison remembering the threat from the Covenant. "All the species we've met have wanted to wipe us out, now this species wants to eat us."

Collins corrects her statement. "I'm talking about their physiology." said Collins "If what this Doctor Beckett says in his notes are true about the Wraith, then we have come into contact with a species that is close to our kind in a way."

Yelena appeared on the table and went into more detail. "According to Doctor Beckett's notes the Wraith evolved from an insect called the Iratus Bug that fed on the human populations in this galaxy when the Ancients began seeding life on planets." said Yelena who was also going over the information.

"So the Ancients created the Wraith?" asked Alton

"That's Doctor Beckett's theory." said Yelena "He believes it was an accident."

"An Accident that doomed their civilization." said Dare noting the big mistake that was made by these Ancients.

"Let's keep moving on." said Alton, not wanting to be repetitive over the issue. "Doctor Collins is there anything else about the Wraith we should know about?"

"A lot sir." said Collins flipping through her data pad. "The Wraith seemed to be a lot stronger than average humans."

"How strong?" asked Alton concerned about this news.

"Don't know the measure of strength, but according to eye witness reports from Doctor Weir's people, they were able to send a full grown man across a room with one hit from there arm." said Collins

"Bet they'll have a lot more trouble throwing a Spartan across a room." said Faison flexing his muscles to show off his augmentation procedure.

"Well short from being a Spartan, every other regular person will have difficulties if they have to face them in hand to hand combat." said Collins "But that's not the worst part."

"There's more?" asked Alton not liking the sound of that.

Collins nodded her head. "Apparently the Wraith have abilities." said Collins

"What kind of abilities?" asked Dare very concerned about this news.

"They posses some sort of telepathy, that can make you see things." said Collins "They also have developed a telepathic network, allowing for communication over vast distances."

"Well that's perfect." said Dare sarcastically "Not only can they make us see things, but how the hell do we intercept their communications if they communicate telepathically."

"The bright side is the Wraith can't read the minds of humans, so we don't have to worry about any information leaks." said Collins. "Also an individual Wraith can't use this network between stars."

While the knowledge of the Wraith not being able to read the minds of humans was a relief, they were not out of the woods yet.

"Is there any more abilities we should be aware of?" asked Alton not sure he wanted to know

"There's one other ability that's while very fascinating, you might find it as a hindrance." said Collins "The Wraith depending how recently they have fed, have healing abilities that can recover from most wounds."

Everyone looked around the room and found that information concerning, but Faison wasn't concerned one bit "Doc, can a bullet kill these things?" asked Faison

Collins nodded her head. "Yes, but like I said, depending how recent they fed, a Wraith can heal quite fast."

"Okay so I'll carry more ammo when I meet these things and an extra shotgun." said Faison not giving one consideration about the threat these Wraith might bring, when it comes to ground warfare.

"Major!" said Alton, not liking his demeanor when going over information about the Wratih. "I have the utmost confident in your abilities, but let's not underestimate these Wraith, after all they did defeated a technologically advance race."

"We did to Captain." said Faison with a grin on his face. "Kick the Covenant's ass."

Alton then change subjects. "Doctor, what can you tell me about the Wraith's feeding?"

"The Wraith feeding process is complicated, even Doctor Beckett and his team don't fully understand it." said Collins "But, during the feeding process, the victim is injected with a special enzyme, it strengthens the human body temporarily and ensures that the heart continues to beat."

"Wait a minute" said Faison, now interested in this information. "The Wraith make you stronger?"

"Why would they do that?" asked Dare confused by this piece of information.

"This is so the victim does not die immediately." said Collins "The feeding process is so traumatic and without the special enzyme, the body of the human would shut down far sooner than the Wraith would like, simply put, they make a victim stronger so they can take more time to kill them."

"Well that's interesting." said Faison sarcastically. "Not only do they suck the very life out of you, they take their sweet time in doing it."

Alton pinched the bridge between his eyes, from hearing this. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Doctor Beckett once did an autopsy on a Wraith and discovered they possess the same organs as we do." said Collins "Which makes sense if they evolved from this bug that fed on the human populations which mixed human genetic makeup in with its own genetic makeup."

"Dare what can you tell me about their society?" asked Alton changing the subject "Do the Wraith have a government?"

"Doctor Weir and her people's understanding is that the Wraith act like a Hive-based society similar to some species of insects." said Dare "Something similar to the Yanme'e from the Covenant, but more complex."

"What do you mean?" asked Alton

"It's unknown how many Wraith Hive ships have Queens, but considering that some insects of species only have one Queen, to have multiple Queens would make it difficult to cooperate." said Dare

"But are they a united species?" asked Faison wondering if they were going to face a whole army of these things

Dare shrugged unsure of herself. "Don't know, but considering they're the dominant species in the galaxy, is something we need to consider." said Dare

Alton then turns to Crane, who has not spoken since the conversation began. "Doctor Crane, what can you tell me about the Wraiths technology?" asked Alton

Crane looked up from his data pad and saw all eyes were on him. "Well um, it's quite fascinating really, from what I have read, the Wraith technology is organic based." said Crane

Everyone didn't seem to have a clue with what, Crane said and needed better clarification. "Doctor can you be more specific?" asked Alton, wanting Crane to clarify.

Crane cleared his throat. "According to Doctor McKay the Wraith ships are entirely organic." said Crane

"How is that possible?" asked Dare "I never heard anything like that before."

"Well the flood is an organic species." said Crane "When they infest a ship, they spread their organic form throughout the vessel inside and outside on the outer hull."

"Yes a ship that, they infect and use to fly around the galaxy." said Dare "A ship made of metal and mechanical parts, not entirely organic."

"I don't know what to say, its technology we've never encountered before." said Crane "I mean if we ever capture one, I might be able to tell you how."

"It's fine doctor." said Alton breaking up Dare's interrogation. "What can you tell me about their offensive and defensive capabilities?"

"The Wraith have plasma based weapons, but I don't know how powerful they are compared to the Covenants plasma weapons." said Crane "As for defensive capabilities, they don't have any kind of energy based shields or any form of shields in general."

Everyone in the room looked at Crane in disbelief and had a hard time in believing him "So you're telling us the Wraith have no defense at all against weapons fire?" asked Faison

"I can't be certain if they have really no defense." said Crane "I mean there could be some kind of protection in the form of their organic ships that we don't know about or they might have something similar to our point defense guns that protect our ships from missiles or fighters."

"It is possible since their ships are organic in nature, it might be able to repair itself." said Yelena voiecing her own opinion in the conversation.

"But no shields." said Faison "No shields mean we hit them with everything and be able to destroy them."

Crane didn't answer as a man of science he could only give theories. "Maybe!" said Crane

"Doctor Crane, how much damage could our MAC guns do on a Hive ship?" asked Alton

"Ahh! With everything I have read from Dr. Weir's people, we could inflict serious damage to their ships, it might be able to pierce right through them." said Crane "The bottom line I can't give you definite answer without going into combat."

With this new information, Alton felt very relieved that they weren't up against a technologically superior foe like the Covenant.

"For a species that has no shields, how the hell did the Ancients who from what Doctor Weir told us in the information was technologically superior?" asked Dare

"Well given our own experience, Captain Dare the UNSC had no shields and were technologically inferior to the Covenant, but we managed to defeat them in the end." said Crane

"With all due respect Doctor Crane, but if the great Schism hadn't forced the Covenant into civil war that led to the UNSC teaming up with the Elites, Erde-Tyrene would have been glassed." said Yelena reminding the UNSC personal that they were close to losing their home world.

"Granted the fracturing of the Covenant as an empire helped our people in the end." said Crane "But up until that moment we did hold out against the Covenant for 27 years until they found our home world."

"I'm not denying your capabilities in the war." said Yelena, while looking out her fingertips. "No matter how un-elegant it was, still showed how a less sophisticated society can survive against overwhelming odds."

"Not to mention the Flood were able to bring the Forerunners to their knees, until they activated Halo." said Collins joining in on the conversation when it comes to advance vs. less advance societies.

"I think we've gotten off course on the matter." said Alton "But I am curious how the Wraith managed to beat these Ancients?"

"According to the information provided to us." said Crane while swiping with his fingers on his data pad. "While the Ancients were technologically superior to the Wraith, they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered."

"How vastly outnumbered?" asked Faison

"I.. I don't know, but according to Doctor McKay there are at least 60 Hive ships or more in this galaxy." said Crane "Not counting cruisers."

Alton nodded his head and had to keep in mind, while they had the upper hand in technology, the Praeter was just one ship and can't take on an armada.

"Faison, what can you tell me about their infantry weapons?" asked Alton

"Not much." said Faison going over the information. "According to Colonel Sheppard, the Wraith use what they call stunners."

Alton raised his eyebrow. "Stunners?"

"These stunners are designed to immobilize their victims or targets so they can capture them alive." said Faison. "My guess is that they prefer their prey alive to feed on later."

"Makes sense." said Dare "If they need to feed on humans, a dead human is no good to them, so all their infantry weapons are non lethal."

"Okay then moving on." said Alton switching topics. "Doctor how goes your study of the Stargate?" asked Alton changing topics from the Wraith to the Stargate.

Crane began switching data pads for the information on his research. "Very well Captain." said Crane "I managed to interface the DHD with one of our computers and managed to access what could be considered an imprint."

"Imprint?" asked Alton raising his eyebrow in an arch, signifying that he doesn't understand the term.

"Apparently Stargates when activated to another planet sort of leaves like a thumb print on glass, but with addresses instead, I managed to pull 50 addresses from the DHD." he bring up a holo image of the addresses.

"Is that all you can get?" asked Dare

"No!" said Crane "Now that we know the symbols on the Stargate are constellations we can use our sensors in conjunction with our computers to create known gate addresses making it easier to traverse the galaxy."

Dare then had a thought. "Could we use known addresses to travel to these places by ship?"

Crane thought about it for a moment. "Yes, we could easily translate these symbols into star charts that we could put in our navigational computers to travel by ship." said Crane

"Like the address, Doctor Weir gave us?" Dare asked mischievously.

Alton saw where Dare was going with this and stepped in. "Were not going to spy on them." said Alton

"Captain with all due respect, you may trust these people, but in ONI we trust no one." said Dare "We need to know more about them."

"In time we will know more." said Alton "But trust works both ways."

"Captain!" said Yelena interrupting Alton and Dare's show down. "Does that mean were staying?"

All eyes were on the Captain. "I haven't made my decision yet." said Alton with uncertainty.

"Then what is the point in going over all this information." said Yelena mimicking human stretching. "I could have done a lot with my time with other meaningful things."

Alton leaned back in his chair ignoring, Yelena's comment and looking at everyone else. "What do you all think we should do?" he asked seeking advice from his crew.

Crane immediately spoke up. "Captain, given everything we know, I believe it is important for us to stay and learn as much as we can."

"I disagree on that." countered Dare "The Wraith represent a serious threat to our galaxy."

"What makes you say that?" asked Faison not afraid of the Wraith after humanity pushed back the Covenant

"According to, Weir and her people the Wraith feed on humans to survive." said Dare "Last I check there is still 16 billion humans in our galaxy."

"The Wraith find out about that, it would be like an all you can eat buffet to them." remarked Yelena jokingly.

"The benefits out way the risk." countered Crane "Not only will we have made contact with another evolution of humans and be able to share knowledge and technology, but these Ancients were advance, I mean the Stargate is incredible can you imagine if we could reverse engineer one of these things."

"We would be opening the door to a lot of potential enemies." said Dare staring at Crane's delusions

Crane shot back. "Captain I understand the risks, but imagine making allies we desperately need in our galaxy." said Crane "Allies we might be able to trust."

"It would be nice to have allies that weren't former enemies that were hell bent on the extinction of our species." said Faison never liking the idea of trusting the Elites.

Alton thought about it for a moment and while he understood both Crane and Dare where there concerns and reason are, ultimately the choice was his.

"We have one year before we have to go back home." said Alton standing up and walking over to a window. "I believe in that time we should make the most of it here."

While Crane was excited, Dare got up from her seat and walked over to the Captain "If we're going to stay then we need Intel."

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Hangar**

Dare and her people were getting a UNSC Prowler ready to leave the hangar on the Praeter. Alton walked in the hangar and saw, Dare supervising the loading of supplies on the prowler.

"Captain Dare!" said Alton "Is there any way I can convince you not to go."

Dare stopped what she was doing and looked at Alton. "No offense to Doctor Weir and her people, but I prefer gathering information myself and not relying on someone I'm not holding my hopes on."

"Still don't trust them?" asked Alton

"Considering it's been a week and the Wraith haven't shown up, means they either haven't sold us out yet, or waiting for the right opportunity." said Dare

"They might surprise you." said Alton

"I'll be the judge of that." said Dare looking at her data pad. "I'm about to take off soon."

"How long do you want to stay out there?" asked Alton

"two months." said Dare

"One month and not a day more." Countered Alton, Dare wanted to protest, but Alton refused. "If you're not back in one month, I'll consider you and your people KIA."

"Don't shed a tear for me when I'm gone." said Dare as she steps into the prowler, the doors close behind her, and Alton steps back to allow it take off and out the hangar doors.

Yelena appeared next to the Captain. "Well at least people won't have to feel uncomfortable with her around." said Yelena

Alton glares at Yelena and walks away "What?!" said Yelena "Miss her already?" asked Yelena to Alton who was by now out of her range.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **Hyperspace**

 **USS**

 **Daedalus**

 **Bridge**

The Daedalus was currently travelling in hyperspace to the UNSC's last known location. It had been a month since last time they communicated when Weir sent them information on the Wraith. The past week they attempted to dial the planet, but couldn't make a connection, so when the Daedalus arrived to Atlantis, Weir sent AR-1 to check on them.

Currently AR-1 was on the bridge with Caldwell going over what they knew about the new humans in the galaxy.

"A 3.5 kilometer ship?" asked Caldwell, as AR-1 nodded their heads. "I wonder what kind of firepower they've got for something that huge?"

"Well whatever it is we should be careful." said Sheppard. "I recommend we drop out within communications range so as not to scare them into shoot first ask questions later."

"Agreed." said Caldwell as, he walks over to his chair and sat down in it. "Do we know anything else about them, like why are they here?"

Rodney walked over to the side of the bridge. "It's not like we didn't ask when they had us as prisoners." said Rodney as he examines a terminal. "It could be anything, from exploration to colonization, or they might have come across Ancient technology in their galaxy that pointed them here."

"I thought you said they didn't have Ancient technology in their galaxy?" asked Caldwell

"I said they didn't have Stargate's where they came from." said Rodney "They could have come across any other Ancient technology."

"Yeah, but for them not to have a single Stargate seems odd." said Caldwell

"Especially since that's the Ancients trademark." said Sheppard

Before anyone else could say another word the navigator reported their close arrival to M37-469. Caldwell ordered them to drop out near communications range.

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Solar System**

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace and began broadcasting on all frequencies toward M37-469.

"Attention to any vessels in the area this is the Daedalus." said Caldwell. "Were with Doctor Weir's people, we've come to check on why the Stargate is not connecting from our end."

After a while a response came _"The ship calling itself the Daedalus, prove to us you're with Doctor Weir's people."_

Sheppard stepped up. "This is Colonel John Sheppard, you folks took me and my team and held us for questioning once."

 _"Why have you returned?"_ asked the man on other end of the radio

"Like we said we came because we couldn't connect to your planet by Stargate." said Sheppard "We wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

After a minute, the Daedalus was cleared to proceed to the planet, but not deviate from the path they sent for them to travel to. When the Daedalus arrived, Caldwell could finally see for himself on how big the ship was, he made sure to stay out of weapons range.

"Now what?" asked Caldwell, but before anyone could speak, a transmission came on the radio.

 _"Colonel Sheppard, this Captain Alton."_ said Alton _"What can we do for you?"_

"Well we just wanted to make sure everything was okay." said Sheppard easing into the conversation, but McKay wanted some answers.

"Like why isn't the Stargate working?" asked McKay, Sheppard gave him a glare to tell McKay to be quite.

 _"You're welcome to come down to the planet to discuss all this."_ said Alton

"I hope the hospitality will be better this time around." replied Sheppard not wanting to be handcuffed again.

Alton assured Sheppard that this time around they were going to not over react to the presence of humans in this galaxy.

* * *

 **Puddle Jumper**

On the Puddle Jumper AR-1 came aboard and flew it out of the port side hangar and began making a descent to the planet where the UNSC provided landing instructions, along the way they were escorted by what looked like fighter interceptors, very different from the F-302's, but not to different form an F-16 in design.

As the puddle jumper was flying McKay spoke. "Why didn't we just beam down to the planet?" asked McKay

"Elizabeth doesn't want to tip our hand when we come to the negotiating table to trade in technologies." said Sheppard. "Also she doesn't want them to think we would sneak in on board their ship anytime or their base of operations."

As the Jumper began entering the atmosphere of the planet, they noticed that the coordinates they were heading was miles away from the Gate. When they passed through the clouds, that's when they saw it, a very large complex built into a mountain, with other facilities around the mountain, one was a runway for their fighters, another was connected to a lake and there was a large dome of some kind. The Jumper landed on an LZ pad that connected them to the facility.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

Ignis base was built using materials on the Praeter, from this they were able to have it operational in a month, creating many facilities. It was decided because of dangerous presence of the Wraith and should the Wraith ever find them, the main facility was built in the mountain, like castle base was on Reach. The mountain added a layer of protection.

While the main facility was protected, other facilities not so much. Being far away from home required a lot of resources especially when you're not going to be able to resupply at the nearest docking station, so the Praeter was equipped with an agriculture unit to grow food, and water filtration unit to filter out water of contaminates, luckily for them there was a lake close by to the mountain.

Sheppard and AR-1 was escorted through the facility carrying only a pistol with them and nothing more. They were brought to the conference room where Captain Alton and a few guards were waiting for Sheppard and his people.

"Colonel Sheppard!" said Alton with an undertone in his voice suspicious of their presence. "We weren't expecting you."

Sheppard nonchalantly walked over to a seat and sat down at the table. "We couldn't make a connection from our planet to yours." said Sheppard "We were concerned something may have happened."

"And decided to come unannounced." said Alton staring at Sheppard. "I appreciate your concerns, but we deactivated the Stargate so no one can discover our presence here."

"You deactivated your Gate" said McKay in surprised. "How? And that kind of defeats the purpose of not wanting people to know your here, I mean who deactivated the gate in the first place?"

"We didn't disable it or took it apart, we just placed a barricade in between the ring to prevent a connection." said Alton "And this planet was uninhabited when we arrived, and according to your information the Wraith have been in this galaxy for 10,000 years, I don't think they're going to come back to this planet."

McKay lifted his head up and snapped his finger. "Right about the Wraith! Okay so you blocked your gate from being used, I thought you actually disabled it, anyway since we're here, I or we we're hoping to check out that ship of yours."

Alton stares at McKay in silence and McKay got the hint "Or next time."

Sheppard then took back control. "So I see you guys have settled in just fine." said Sheppard impressed with how fast they built their base. "Did you guys happen to go over the information we sent you?" asked Sheppard wanting to change subjects

"We received your messaged and, I must say we were surprised at the information and was concerned." said Alton

"Does that mean you guys are going to start fighting the Wraith?" asked Ronon

Alton looked unsure of himself. "This isn't our fight and most of my senior staff believe we shouldn't get involved in this conflict."

"Surely you can provide some assistance against the Wraith." said Teyla wanting to save as many lives as possible. "And you would not be alone in the fight."

"I understand your peoples need for allies against hostile aliens." said Alton remembering how many people wished for a miracle during the great war. "But I cannot risk the safety of my people to start a war against a threat this severe." said Alton

"Then why set up this base?" asked Ronon giving Alton a glare. "Why even stay if you're not going to fight?"

Sheppard wanted Ronon to be quite and not start problems, but Alton a veteran of the Covenant war wasn't going to back away. "Despite everything, we still need to know a lot more about some of the things you've said before."

Sheppard was curious and wanted to learn on what would compel Alton to stay "Like what?" asked Sheppard acting curious.

"The fact of the matter you've pretty much changed the history of my people." said Alton "Assuming what you have said is genuine."

"What could possibly make you think everything we have said to you was a lie?" asked McKay annoyed at Alton's assumption of deceiving him and his people.

"That my people's existence was the result of aliens you called the Ancients." said Alton

"The Ancients are not aliens like the Wraith, they were the first evolution of humans that seeded all of our galaxies." said McKay indicating with his hand in a circular motion to include Alton, Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard, and himself. "With the second evolution of humans."

"That's the part that will impact my society after we had that war with aliens." said Alton "But many won't take your word without evidence."

"We are evidence; I mean this whole galaxy is evidence of the Ancients actions." said McKay getting worked up.

Sheppard saw how McKay was acting and intervened. "Look it doesn't matter who's right in this regard." said Sheppard

"Ahh! That would be me." said McKay defending the work the SGC did to find out about the Ancients.

Sheppard gave him a glare to shut up. "The point is we could be allies and allies help each other out." said Sheppard. "Now there is still a lot of Wraith out there and we could use your help."

"I understand what you're saying and I've been where you're at Colonel, but that fact remains the Wraith are unaware of us." said Alton making a point about his last statement. "From the information you provided my people is that the Wraith require humans to live, they feed on them."

Sheppard nodded his head. "Yeah, but that hasn't stopped us from fighting." said Sheppard "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not AFRAID for my well being." said Alton with emphasis on the afraid part. "I'm afraid the Wraith will find out about us and the many humans left in my galaxy."

Sheppard understood and gave a remorseful look on his face. "Yeah I understand where your coming from." said Sheppard "Last year when we arrived we didn't know about the Wraith and got into some trouble and our people were captured, one of them was fed upon for information and told the Wraith about us, about a new rich feeding ground."

"And the Wraith tried to get to your world?" asked Alton

"Tried being the word." said McKay "The Wraith know about our planet, but they don't know the location or have viable means of getting there."

Alton tilted his head in confusion. "The Wraith don't know the location and they don't have the means to get there?"

"The Wraith Hyperdrive technology is inferior to our own and yours, I assume" said McKay "So you see they know about our planet, but don't know where it is and don't have the means to get there."

"They know about you and your planet, but my world and galaxy is still safe." said Alton "I can't risk the Wraith knowing about my people."

Ronon had enough and stood up from his chair. "Let's go everybody, these people aren't going to help us."

"We are still interested in trade and knowing more about your people." said Alton "That is the only reason we're still here."

Just then an officer came into the conference room and spoke to Alton, he then got up from his chair, AR-1 did the same out of courtesy. "One of our ships just came back from deep space." said Alton

"Came back?" asked Sheppard "Came back from where?"

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Control Room**

In the control room of Ignis base, the personal there were monitoring at every station and terminal. Each one was specific to certain tasks that help make the base function in high conditions.

Alton walked in the control room followed by AR-1 and their guard escorts, Alton walked over to one of his people "Sergeant!" said Alton getting his attention "What have you got for me?"

"Captain Dare sir, she just entered the system and docked in the Praeter." said the Sergeant

"Patch me through to Lieutenant Henderson!" said Alton, the comms officer nodded his head and opened a channel. "Lieutenant how's Captain Dare?"

 _"Right here sir!"_ said Henderson

 _"Missed me that much, you couldn't wait for me to arrive on the planet?"_ asked Dare

Alton gave a small smile "Who else am I going to butt heads with." said Alton

 _"You got that A.I. that likes to contradict everyone."_ Dare said with a little humor in her voice.

"Only if there is someone more thick headed then Captain Alton." countered Yelena

Alton quickly changed the subject before these two started arguing. "Did you get any Intel while you were out?"

 _"I did, but it seems your entertaining guests."_ said Dare commenting on the ship that arrived.

"Doctor Weir's people arrived to check on why the Stargate wasn't working." said Alton looking back at Sheppard and his people

 _"Well there welcome to join us as I debrief you on what I got."_ said Dare

That was surprising to everyone in the room, Dare must have acquired something that made her want AR-1 to join them. Whatever Intel she recovered it might be too big of a problem for them to deal with, but the fact remains, they were going to have to work together.

* * *

 **As you can see the UNSC will be staying in the Pegasus galaxy and will work with the Atlantis expedition. Now I know some of you don't want the UNSC to be all powerfull, I promise I'm no going to make that happen, but what we saw in Halo 5, how bad ass the Spartans were, that kind of thing will be present in my story.**


	5. Satedan Vs Spartan

**Hey everyone, I have been looking at the reviews on stuff and, I want to clarify on somethings. The UNSC have Slipspace technology and if its inferior to the Wraith? No, The UNSC slipspace technology is more advance, now why they didn't mention about the differences, when McKay mentioned Hyperspace, is because they don't want to give away anything important, when it comes to their technology. When both sides can trust each other than they will begin sharing information and technology.**

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

Sheppard and AR-1 returned to Atlantis, on the Daedalus from the UNSC's Ignis base, they beamed down to Atlantis conference room to discuss what had happened to Doctor Weir.

Sheppard and his team were discussing their meeting with Captain Alton and possible joint mission together. Doctor Weir didn't like the sound of that "They want your help in attacking a Wraith facility?"

"Apparently they discovered it when they were trying to track Hive ships when travelling hyperspace." said Sheppard

"Track Hive ships in hyperspace?" asked Weir unconvinced "Is that even possible?"

Sheppard was about to speak, only for Rodney to speak first. "Not possible." said Rodney with absolute certainty

"You don't know that Rodney." said Sheppard countering Rodney's answer.

"Um who in here has an understanding of hyperspace travel raise your hand!" said Rodney the only one who raised his hand "Me! Okay then you all should listen."

Sheppard had scowl look, wanting to shoot Rodney when he acted like this. "Fine explain to the rest of us why it can't be done." said Sheppard

"Gladly!" said Rodney giving Sheppard a look of smug satisfaction "There attempts were to study a Hive ships hyperspace vector to learn where they were going, but it's impossible to predict where they are going in space."

"Have you ever considered they might have the technology to do this Rodney?" asked Weir "Atlantis sensors are able to track Hive ships in hyperspace?"

"Yes, Atlantis sensors are able to, but their method was to use their computers to plot a vector course in the direction they were opening a hyperspace window on where they were headed, but it's impossible to predict that." Rodney said as he countered her argument.

"Wait a minute." said Sheppard "Your able to track and predict when the Hive ships are able to drop out of hyperspace."

Rodney was getting annoyed "Yes, but we have been studying Hive ships hyperspace travel for over a year, we have a much understanding of them using Atlantis sensors." said Rodney "Look their method was to see where they travel to in space and try to plot a vector course on where they were going and figure out where they'll drop out of hyperspace."

"This method is impossible?" asked Teyla

"Yes!" said Rodney stressing over it. "You can't predict where they'll drop out using that method, plus they just came to this galaxy, it'll take them a while to figure out about Wraith hyperdrives."

"So how did they find this Wraith facility?" asked Weir trying to move on

"They were tracking the Wraith, try to find some patterns in their movement and strapped a transmitter on one of the Hive ships, it led them to a planet and took images of this." said Rodney as he brings up images on a screen of a facility that looked Wraith.

"Why would the Wraith build a facility on planets?" asked Weir looking at Teyla and Ronon

Both of them shrug and didn't have the answer. "It's probably some kind outpost the Wraith use for supplies or research." said Sheppard the military in him thinking of it's strategic importance to the Wraith "It's kind of like what we do when we set up outposts."

"Sheppard's right!" said Rodney "It could be some kind of research base, like the one we found on that planet we discovered last year."

"Yes, but that Wraith was trying to hide his research from the other Wraith." countered Weir

"Well it's probably an outpost for them to fall back if there Hive ship comes under attack, there's a Stargate on the planet." said Rodney

"Do we have the address?" asked Weir

Rodney pressed a few buttons and a gate address appeared. "We got the address from the coordinates they provided us." said Rodney

"So what's their plan?" asked Weir

"They have a ship that's smaller than the Daedalus, capable of being undetected by the Wraith." said Sheppard

This caught Weir's attention. "Smaller than the Daedalus and is undetectable by the Wraith, how's that possible?" asked Weir

"Mmh! Yes, it's very interesting." said Rodney "The Daedalus was able to scan the ship and it provided information on it." he brings up an image of the ship on the screen replacing the Wraith facility.

"What have you discovered?" asked Weir looking at the screen

"The ship is 162 meters in length, it does appear to have weapons around it as well as a missile system." said Rodney

"Do you know how it is able to hide from the Wraith?" asked Teyla curious about their ability to stay undetect from the Wraith

Rodney shook his head. "It wasn't giving off any noticeable energy readings or anomalies, but the Asgard sensors did pick up a unique radiation signature in the system."

"What about the Praeter?" asked Weir "Did the Asgard sensors picked up anything?"

"Not as much as I would have liked, Caldwell didn't want them to detect our scanning and burn any bridges we might be working on, but we did a quick scan of the ship when we left and got these readings." said Rodney as he switched the image on the screen to the Praeter. "It's main weapon appears to be some sort of magnetic rail gun, while it does have some kind of missile launchers along the top and appears to have deck guns and some kind of rail guns around the side."

"Do you have any idea how powerful their weapons are, or how will the shields on the Daedalus stand up to their weapons?" asked Weir

"Not a clue, but hopefully will see how powerful they are when they go into battle." said Rodney

"I don't think they're going to risk their one ship for us to see how powerful their weapons are!" stated Sheppard

Before Rodney could say another word, Weir stepped in. "Demonstration or not, I reported to the IOA and they want us to establish diplomatic relations with these people ASAP."

"What's the rush?" asked Ronon

"These humans came from another galaxy, besides us or the Asgard, that is an incredible achievement, who knows what we can learn from them." said Weir "While I do have my concerns about them and my reluctance to attack a Wraith facility, we do need to establish good relations, you have a go."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room all senior staff members of the Praeter were gathered together to have a meeting. "So my discoveries in the last month have given me an insight into the Wraith as a species." said Dare as she brings up reports, her people and Dare took. "These Wraith while technologically inferior compare to us, can still pose a serious problem."

Alton was reading through the reports. "You witness a culling on a planet?" asked Alton

"Yes and I have to say, I don't know which is worse being captured by aliens for sick experiments or fed on, or killed by glassing from the Covenant." said Dare remembering all the darts that scooped up people from the planet.

"In your report you noticed the Wraith darts using some sort of beam that absorbed the people, not killed them." said Crane reading the report

"Yes! Why?" asked Dare

"This sounds like some sort of transportation technology." said Crane "The UNSC has never come close to creating something like this, but we've encountered teleportation before on Halo."

"So they have technology that we don't have?" asked Faison a little impressed about the transportation technology

"It would appear to be." said Crane "What were their Hive ships like?"

"Massive, their 2500 meters in width and about 3000 meters in length." said Dare bringing up a holographic image of the ship for everyone to see. "Funny thing is their ships really are organic in nature." said Dare remembering her doubts about the information Doctor Weir had sent them.

"So are you coming around about Doctor Weir and her people?" asked Alton crossing his arm and looking at Dare, but before she could remark on his question, Faison stepped in.

"The Praeter still beats that by about 500 meters in length." said Faison breaking up the tension.

"What form of FTL they use?" asked Alton as he wants to know more about the Wraith.

"We've never encounter this form of FTL before, not even the Covenant had this." said Dare as she brings up the information on the holo display.

"Interesting!" said Crane as he examines the data flow on the Wraith ships FTL. "You didn't detect any Cerenkov radiation when they went into FTL."

"Yes and that's not the weirdest part." Said Dare, as she shows them videos of the Hive ships entering FTL.

"Interesting." said Crane again as the shock of the video surprised him. "Their method of entering FTL is different then Slipspace."

"We might be dealing with a new form of FTL, we've never encountered before." said Yelena.

Alton looks at the video and wondered of how it compares to their slipspace, but with this information wasn't enough to compare that. So decided to move on to other questions. "Weapons capability?" asked Alton knowing the answer already through Weir's information.

"According to Doctor Weir plasma based weapons, but I never saw them fire it or use it on anyone." said Dare "They don't seem to have anyone to challenge them."

"Until now." said Faison with a grin on his face.

"Don't get cocky Faison, you haven't faced their ground forces yet." said Alton

"With this upcoming mission sir, I'm looking forward to facing these Wraith." said Faison

"Speaking of the mission do we know what this Wraith facility is?" asked Alton

Dare shook her head. "No clue, but it's an outpost of some kind, maybe military or scientific research, it's a good start to gather some Intel."

"Defenses?" asked Faison "What's the terrain like?"

Dare brings up an image of the outpost she took when she passed by the planet. "The outpost appears to be in a forested area in a locale valley, as for defenses there are a couple of darts that land near the base, but the big problem is the Hive ship that appears on occasion." said Dare

"How often?" asked Alton

"A couple of days it stays delivering what I assume are people." said Dare disgusted by the thought of the Wraith feeding on them. "Afterwards they leave not showing up for another couple of days, we monitored this pattern and figured out the best window of opportunity."

"Okay sounds like a plan, but why did you ask Sheppard and his team to join us, we can handle this?" asked Faison thinking that his Spartans were unbeatable.

"I figured we owe them for the information on the Wraith." said Dare

Everyone stared at Dare accusingly while not believing her generosity. "It will also be a perfect opportunity to see them in action." She finished after looking at everyone's faces.

"Do you ever stop being a spook?" asked Alton glaring at her.

"You may not like how, I do things, but this method has given humanity a fighting chance against the insurrectionist and the Covenant." Dare said with a stern voice making Alton realize, that without ONI there wouldn't have been much intelligence gathering during those wars.

"Moving on." said Alton not wanting to deal with Dare "Yelena bring up the images."

On the table a holographic image of two ships appeared replacing the Hive ship. "What can you tell us about these ships Colonel Sheppard and his people used?"

"I must say not as blocky as the ships we build, but smaller than any ship we've built that's not used for stealth operations." said Yelena "At 225 meters in length, 95 meters in width, and 75 meters in height, it appears to have 16 missile bays at the top part of the ship along with what appears to be 32-point defense guns."

"It looks like they have two hangar bays on each side of the ship." said Alton studying the ships design

"Don't know what kind of fighter compliments they use, but it was open to allow their version of a shuttle to leave and return back to and from the planet." said Yelena

"What do we know about this shuttle?" asked Alton looking at it, it was an odd design small, roughly cylindrical shape with an angled front and rear, green color.

"I don't know what they call it, but given it's look and design does not match their ship." said Yelena

"You're saying they didn't build this thing?" asked Dare curious

"It's a possibility." said Yelena "From it leaving their ship's hangar and leaving the planet, I have learned their engines are equipped with two anti-gravity drive pods, which may either be extended or retracted during flight. However, the drive pods when extended are capable of propelling the craft at far greater speeds at 17000 Km/sec."

"Some of our people were on the ground when it left and they say the craft hover silently above ground in one spot before leaving." said Dare. "Makes good for operations that require stealth in enemy territory, now if it can cloak that would be great."

"Anything else on these ships we should know about?" asked Alton curios about a branch of humanity not from the UNSC, on how they build ships.

"I did detect some form of energy around the ship when it came into view, possibly a shield that protects it from damage." said Yelena "How strong the shield is compared to our own, I don't know at this time unless we see it in a battle situation."

"Were not going to go off into battle just to see their shield strength." said Alton not wanting to go into battle just yet, until he knows the full capabilities of Hive ships. "What about their FTL capabilities?" asked Alton

"Surprisingly their form of FTL is similar to the Wraiths, but I don't know how fast their ships FTL's are, their form of entering in FTL and dropping out of FTL is different from our own, but still the same way as the Wraith." said Yelena showing them images of the ship opening a green portal entering and leaving at high speeds. "The strangest thing is, I didn't detect Čerenkov Radiation when it opened those portals twice, but a different form of radiation."

"Well it seems they have something of value we would be interested in." said Dare

"Something of value, is an understatement." said Crane "If they don't have or never had the same kind of problems we did when trying out slipspace, could be extremely valuable to us."

"Will cross that bridge when we get there." said Alton "Right now let's focus on this mission."

The rest of the time continued out planning the mission, after a while they broke for lunch and left the conference room.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Gate Room**

 **One Month Later**

When Captain Alton decided to stay, he immediately ordered the disable of the Stargate as he didn't want any uninvited guests to discover them, the Gate was taken to the facility and blocked from being able to be used.

While the Gate was blocked from making a connection or receiving connections, Doctor Crane still continued work on studying the Gate, by working on the DHD. The Gate Room itself was a large room with a number of defenses in place.

* * *

 **Gate Control Room**

The Gate control room was where the DHD and a number of computers connected to the DHD was located, away from the Stargate.

Alton walked into the control room. "Doctor how is everything in here, are you making any progress?"

Crane looked away from the computers and looked at Alton. "Captain, I've uncovered a number of interesting things about the Stargate." said Crane

"Such as?" asked Alton

"The DHD for instance is not only responsible for connecting to other Stargates, but also provides power to the Gate to make it work." said Crane

"So if the DHD is destroyed or damage, you won't be able to use the Stargate?" asked Alton

"Correct." said Crane. "I'm trying to determine if the Stargate can absorb or is limited to certain forms of energy."

"Why?" asked Alton

"Well the element the gate is made up of a superconductor element, I'm trying to determine if the Gate can absorb energy in many forms, such as heat, nuclear, solar, and static." said Crane

"The purpose of these tests are for what?" asked Alton curious about Crane's research.

"The DHD provides Stargates with power." said Crane pointing at the DHD next to him "We need to know if the Gate can accept any other forms of power not required from the DHD in case something happens to it on other planets when we start sending teams through the Gate."

"Doctor if you manage to find a different way to power the Gate, that still leaves no way to activate it." said Alton putting a wrinkle in his research.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Captain." said Crane "The DHD has a wireless connection to the Stargate, I'm trying to learn the wireless signal and to be able to mimic that signal to connect to the Stargate."

"This signal will be able to connect to the Stargate and activate it?" asked Alton

"The Stargate is digital so it won't be much of a problem to make a connection." said Crane confident in his work. "It's not like we have to manually dial an address."

Alton then had a thought. "Is there a way to block this signal, cut it off from the Gate?" asked Alton

Crane thought about it for a moment. "Maybe, I'll have to do more tests if there is a way to disrupt or interfere the wireless connection."

"In the mean time I need to know if there is some form of protection we can put in place of the Gate to prevent unwelcome travelers?" asked Alton. "Like a shield?"

Crane gave it some thought. "Maybe, but like I said I need to do more research on the Gate, but this could go a lot faster if we had help." said Crane

"Doctor Weir's people?" asked Alton

Crane nodded his head. "They have better understanding of this technology than I do, it could take me weeks to do all the necessary tests before we can use it."

Alton thought about it and while he wanted to wait to get to know these people, asking for help would show a good faith on their part. "Can we use the Gate now?" asked Alton

Crane nodded his head "Once I remove the obstruction in between the Gate we can."

"Send a message to Weir with the address she gave us." said Alton

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Stargate Operations**

 **Control Room**

It had been almost a month since Doctor McKay blew up a solar system due to the Ancients experiment called project Arcturus, Doctor Weir gathered them in the control room. "We received a message from the Alpha site thirty minutes ago from Captain Alton."

"Are they ready for that mission?" asked Sheppard waiting almost a month for them to respond back.

Weir nodded her head. "Yes, but that's not all." said Weir "They also want help with their Stargate, provide them information that will speed up their research on it."

"What kind of research could they be doing?" asked Rodney curious about their own scientists attempted effort in understanding the Stargate.

"I was hoping you could tell me?" asked Weir

Rodney thought for a second. "It could be anything from altering the Gate operating system to test its metallurgy."

"Well they requested our assistance, I feel this will be a good start at forming a bridge especially if we answer their request for assistance." said Weir

"So what are we getting in return?" asked Rodney everyone stared at him with disbelief in their eyes "What?!" shouted Rodney "Were going on a mission to attack a Wraith facility and now were helping them with their research on the Stargate."

Weir stopped Rodney, to clarify how diplomacy works. "Okay A, they asked us if we would join them on the mission, even after we gave them all the information we had on the Wraith, they had a distinct advantage and were prepared; they didn't need to ask us to join them." said Weir "And B, by requesting our help in their research shows a lot of trust on their part in showing us what research they do and this could be a test to see if we would decline or not."

"Oh!" said Rodney taken aback by Weir's explanation. "Okay when you put it like that."

"When do we leave?" asked Sheppard annoyed at McKay for stalling.

"They request we come by ship, because there not ready to receive travelers through their Stargate." said Weir moving over to the side. "The Daedalus is standing by in orbit, when your ready take Jumper three and park in the Hangar of the Daedalus."

Weir walks away leaving AR-1 to gear up and prepare to leave.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

AR-1 arrived in the conference room after the Daedalus travel to the UNSC outpost, Alton greeted them. "Colonel Sheppard, thank you for coming." said Alton

"Well when you told us about this Wraith facility how could we say no." said Sheppard with a warm smile. "I also understand you requested assistance with the Stargate?"

"That's correct!" said Alton "We could use your help, seeing as the experts in this technology."

"We will be more than happy to help." said Sheppard

"By 'we', he means me." corrected Rodney, as he un-straps his tablet from his back. "Where have you set up the Stargate?"

"Right this way Doctor." said Alton as, he guides Rodney to the Gate Room, Alton stops and looks at Sheppard. "Colonel you can wait here; Captain Dare will be by to go over the mission." He walks out with Rodney leaving Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon in the conference room.

* * *

 **Gate Control Room**

Captain Alton walks into the room with Rodney behind and the look on Rodney's face said it all, while not as elegant or sophisticated as Atlantis control room, it was bigger than the SGC's and looking more high tech. As a scientist Rodney couldn't help himself, he walked up to the controls.

"Incredible, this is amazing." said Rodney "I assume you've manage to connect the Gate with a power source?" Rodney asked looking at Alton

"Doctor, I'm not the man you should ask." Said Alton as he looks to the man responsible for this operation.

Rodney looked to where Alton stared at and it was a man in a lab coat walking up to the two. "Doctor McKay, it's a pleasure to meet you again, I'm Doctor Crane chief science officer on the Praeter." said Doctor Crane as he sticks his hand out to Rodney.

Rodney took the man's hand. "Ahh, yes I remember you, during our first meeting on your ship." said Rodeny while trying to not bring up the incident between there two people.

"Yes! I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I'm glad we can work together now, shall we begin?" asked Crane as he goes over to the control areas.

"Yes let's begin." said Rodney excited at the prospect to be working with a technologically advance group of humans.

Alton walks out of the room, leaving the two scientists alone, when he was out of ear shot range from the two he called Yelena. "Yelena, keep an eye on Doctor McKay."

"Expecting him to cause trouble Captain?" asked Yelena

"No, but would they be any less kind to us if we were visiting them?" asked Alton knowing that his people would be under constant watch. "There's a security guard keeping an eye on him, but watch our network in case of intrusion."

"Understood Captain." said Yelena with confidence in her voice.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Dare had arrived after Alton left and gave them the plan on the mission and what to expect. "That's pretty much it." said Dare turning off the holo projector.

"So this Hive ship that stops by periodically, you've managed to figure its pattern and know the best time to attack?" asked Sheppard with an interest in this mission.

"We stayed at that planet for two weeks and kept progress of the Hive ships movement." said Dare with arms crossed feeling insulted by Shepard's questioning of her intelligence gathering.

"How did you manage to conceal yourself from the Hive ship?" asked Teyla wanting to know if what they used could be helpful to the other humans in the galaxy.

Dare hesitated for a second, unsure if she should reveal what they are capable of, but with this upcoming mission, they're going to find out anyway. "We have a stealth capable ship we use to hide from the Wraith."

"Really?" asked Shepard curious about this new information. "Now when you say stealth, you cloak?"

Dare looked at Shepard with suspicion, making her think that they have some kind of experience in this technology. "Our ships is capable of cloaking."

While Sheppard took this information into consideration of this new information he decided to move on. "Alright then when do we leave?"

"As soon as Doctor's McKay and Crane finish with the Stargate." said Dare "In the mean time remain here, Captain Alton should be returning soon." Dare walks out of the Conference room leaving AR-1 to themselves.

* * *

 **Gate Control Room**

In the control room more scientists showed up going over other systems to make sure everything was working in proper order. Crane was showing the facility and other technical systems. "So as you can see we've been busy working on getting this place in order." said Crane directing Rodney to a number of systems.

Rodney looked around and saw a window allowing all present in the control room a view of the room housing the Stargate. "I see you connected your computers to the DHD." said Rodney looking at the wires. "Is the Gate drawing power from the DHD, or do you have a power source plugged into it?"

"The DHD is still connected to the Stargate and provides its power instead of the Stargate drawing power from our reactors." Answered Crane as he gets up and shows McKay. "We've managed to take control of most of its operating system and have transferred all controls to dialing to our computers."

"Interesting, where I come from we have a similar set up except we didn't have the DHD, we had to create a dialing program that allowed us to dial our Stargate." Said Rodney amazed at what they did. "Have you managed to dial other planets using this system then the address we provided you?"

"No, unfortunately not, the Captain doesn't want the Stargate to remain open to allow anyone else access to the base until I figured out a way to create a proper defense." Crane said with disgruntle look.

Rodney stopped examining the DHD and looked at Crane. "We can help you with that." Said Rodney. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."

* * *

 **Training Room**

Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon were guided by Alton through the facility on a second tour of the base, he led them into the training room where all ODST's and Marines train at. "This is the training room." said Alton "We like to keep our soldiers in shape and provided them with best equipment."

Sheppard looked around and it reminded him of his old academy days in the air force. "Impressive." said Sheppard "I got to say it's not easy being the one in charge."

"It's not, but someone has to do it." said Alton leading them to another room.

* * *

 **Spartan Training Room**

Alton and AR-1 minus Rodney walked into the Spartan training room where the Spartans train in their armor, out of armor, and train with weapons at shooting range built into this room to keep their skills sharp.

"This is the Spartan training room, where all Spartans train." said Alton showing AR-1 the best the UNSC has to offer.

"Why do you have another training room?" asked Teyla "Do not all your soldiers train together?"

"These soldiers are different." said Alton with a small smile on his face remembering hearing the stories about the Spartans during the Covenant war.

While Alton didn't finish why they're different, Sheppard understood. "They're special forces." said Sheppard, Alton giving Sheppard a look. "You don't give a group of people a name like Spartans for nothing."

"What do you know about Spartans?" asked Faison as he walked over to Sheppard and his team to size up the new group of people.

Sheppard and his team saw a black man out of armor with buzz cut hair and facial hair from his lower lip down to his chin in a straight line, standing at a height of 6'7, very muscular standing over them, Sheppard at first was surprised by his height whether it was natural or unnatural he couldn't ask "I... I was just saying where I come from we had something called Spartans, but that was about a thousand years ago."

Alton wanted to ask, but left it alone. "Colonel Sheppard let me introduce you to Major Faison, he commands all the Spartans here."

"So Colonel Sheppard." said Faison while looking down and up on the colonel. "What do you think of our home away from home."

"Impressive how much you guys put into this place after 2 months being here." replied Sheppard remembering the tour.

As Faison and Sheppard stared each other down, Ronon saw one of the Spartan's who decked him in the face when they were on the Praeter being interrogated. "YOU." he snarled as he walked up to the Spartan

Other Spartans around the room immediately reacted to his aggressive walk to their fellow Spartan and stood in Ronon's way, Sheppard and Faison walked up to the gather group to diffuse the situation. "RONO!" yelled Sheppard grabbing him by the shoulder "What do you think you're doing?"

"It looked like he wanted to pick a fight with me." Answered a woman, who everyone was looking for, until the Spartan, that Ronon was walking up towards took off her helmet to reveal her face.

This took Ronon, Sheppard, and Teyla by surprised at a woman being that tall. "There's no way a woman could knock me out." claimed Ronon staring at the Spartan.

Faison walks up to her. "Spartan explain?" asked Faison

"This man tried to escape during our first contact with these people, I decked him in the face when he opened the door after, he fired on me, sir." said the Spartan

"Seems justified to me." said Faison looking back at Sheppard

"Ronon is this true?" asked Sheppard not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah it's true, but only cause these people took us at gun point what was I suppose to do." said Ronon. "Besides, right now I want a rematch, this time no weapons, just you and me."

Alton was going to step in and stop this, but Faison had other ideas. "Alright, there's a ring over there where you can have your fight." Faison said with a grin. "Spartan go take your armor off at the station over there and get your ass in that ring."

The Spartan nodded her head and left for the station, Faison turned to Sheppard. "Your good with this Sheppard?" asked Faison with a grin.

Before Sheppard could respond, Ronon spoke for the both of them. "He's good, let's do this." said Ronon as he starts removing weapons and taking off his jacket.

"Hey, stop right now." said Sheppard "We came here to be friendly with these people not to get in a boxing match with one of their guys."

"Colonel Sheppard is right Ronon." said Teyla joining in the conversation. "We cannot afford to do this when were about to go on a mission together."

"It's fine I'll be alright." said Ronon heading to the ring "Besides what better way to get to know these people then to spar with them." Ronon said, but in reality, he doesn't like being tossed around and was looking for some payback.

As other Spartans began surrounding the ring, Sheppard, Teyla, and Captain Alton stood just outside of the crowd as they waited for the female Spartan to come back out of her armor.

"So how good is your guy?" asked Alton curious of Ronon, as no regular soldier in the UNSC would ever pick a fight with a Spartan.

Sheppard knew how skilled Ronon is, but didn't want him to start a fight that could hurt diplomatic relations. "Ronon is an incredible shot, none of my guys could beat him in a fight, and he's ex-military."

Alton nodded his head. "Not bad, but when you go up against a Spartan, start praying to whatever god you believe in." said Alton looking at the ring.

The Spartan soon arrived without her armor looking at lot shorter than before, almost at Ronon's height, but leaving her combat skin on. The Spartan gets into the ring and began stretching and flexing her muscles. Ronon was doing the same while glaring at her with contempt.

Faison steps up on the ring. "So how do you two want to play this?" asked Faison

"I'm fine with hand to hand." said Ronon with an evil smile.

Faison looks at his fellow Spartan for confirmation. "I'm good with that." said the Spartan with a grin.

Faison nodded his had and jumped off the ring. "I'll be referring this match, so whenever you two are ready fight, go ahead." said Faison while looking at each one.

The two got into their fighting stances and carefully circled around the ring while staring each other down, as the tension in the air was tight as everyone around the ring was anticipating for the first move, Ronon decided to make that move, by charging at her with a ferocious roar.

Ronon charges the Spartan, but instead going at her directly, he fakes a frontal attack and goes for her legs by doing a scissors attack at the back of her legs making her fall to the ground. Ronon got back on his feat about to follow up on his attack, but was surprised of how fast the Spartan recovered instantly.

The Spartan got back on her feet, by rolling out of Ronon's sight and flipping back up, she then charged Ronon and did a tornado kick sending Ronon across the ring, but the Satedan warrior wasn't out just yet and climbed on the ropes and jumped off of one and on to the Spartan, both fell to the ground.

As the fighting was going on, Rodney and Crane walked up to the crowd confused about the sudden commotion in the training room. "What the hell is going on around here?" asked McKay

"You got me." said Crane with a surprised look on his face. "I never come down to the training rooms as, I prefer working the most important muscle." he said, by pointing at his head.

"That we can agree on." said McKay with a small smile appreciating the obvious choice, as both men began walking up to Alton and Sheppard.

Captain Alton noticed the two scientists walking up and turned to face them looking away from the fight. "Doctors, I hope everything is alright?" asked Alton

"Everything is fine, we just finished getting the Stargate ready for your people to use, we just need you to look everything over." said McKay as he looks around to see the commotion, he noticed Ronon in the ring fighting a girl "Is that Ronon?"

"Yeah." said Sheppard not taking his eyes off the fight.

"What the hell is he doing fighting a girl?" asked McKay clearly not up to date on the situation.

"Apparently one of my Spartans knocked out your companion the first time we met." said Alton answering McKay's question.

"Well why isn't he fighting that guy?" asked McKay

"He is." said Sheppard

McKay had only a confused look on his face. "The woman in the ring is the Spartan who knocked him out." said Sheppard clarifying.

Rodney looked at Alton and to Crane who nodded in agreement, Rodney looked at the ring to see for himself.

Ronon and the Spartan were now throwing punches at each other with Ronon taking more of a beating then his opponent. Blood running down his face, bruised and bloodied, he was barely standing, as for the Spartan while she was still standing better then Ronon, she still had signs of a punch to her face with cuts and marks.

Faison saw how things were going and decided it was time to end this, but just as he was getting into the ring, Ronon collapsed to the ground. "Get a medical team down to the training room now." said Faison as he walks up to Ronon checking on him.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Infirmary**

Ronon was rushed to the infirmary and was taken care of by the medical staff, Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay were waiting to hear from a doctor on Ronon. Alton was present as well as he felt responsible for what happen.

As the silence continued, Doctor Allison Collins walked up to the group, Sheppard was the first one to speak "How's Ronon doing?"

"He's fine, apart from the beating he took, he's remarkably resilient for a normal man to have gone up against a Spartan." said Collins

"He's a tough guy to take down." said Sheppard with a smile. "Just ask the Wraith."

"In the mean time he needs to rest, he's awake if you want to see him." said Collins

Sheppard, Teyla, and McKay followed the Doctor to where Ronon was, Alton tagged along as well. At one of the beds in the infirmary, Ronon was lying down recovering from his fight.

"Sheppard!" said Ronon acknowledging the Colonel's approach.

"Hey there big guy." said Sheppard "How you feeling."

"Better than I look." said Ronon with a grin. "What happen to the Spartan?"

"She's recovering elsewhere on the base, figured it wouldn't be best to have both of you in the same room." said Sheppard not wanting to see a rematch between these two.

"You should not have picked a fight with her Ronon." said Teyla not liking the idea of fighting potential allies.

"She's right, have you looked at yourself." said Rodney pointing at the bruises to his face. "I mean there are times when you need to let things go and not allow your ego to take over."

Everyone stared at Rodney with a frown. "What?" asked Rodney not getting the hint from there looks.

"In the meantime, Ronon can remain here and use our facility to heal and recuperate." said Alton trying to offer hospitality after one of his Spartans put a member of Sheppard's team in the infirmary.

While the offer was genuine, Sheppard objected to it "While we appreciate the offer, we feel more comfortable if Ronon returned back with us."

Alton wasn't going to argue, he would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed. "Very well, I'll have Doctor Collins have her people prep Ronon to go."

"Thank you." said Sheppard. "In the mean time will have to reschedule on that mission."

Alton nodded his head. "Sounds good, we still need to hash out some other things, until next time." said Alton walking out of the infirmary.

While the day ended with Ronon in the infirmary, in the end relations between the UNSC and the Atlantis expedition continued down a path to an Alliance against a common enemy.

* * *

 **I know I left it off on a cliff hangar, but I think this is a good spot to leave it at, but unfortunately this will be the last chapter of the year until next year, as I am currently dealing with issues in college that I must focus on, I don't know when I will update next year. Thank you all for your patients with me and the patients for waiting next year, So I hope to see you all in 2018.**


	6. Wraith Outpost

**Hey everyone its been a while and I am glad you are still with me, but before we get into this chapter there has been a lot of negative reviews on my story and wanted to clear the air. First off to the critics, I don't need to watch any videos, I have seen all the stargate franchises from SG-1 to Universe so I know what the Stargate universe is like and don't need to watch anything I have seen it all hundred times, secondly the Wraith defeated the Ancients because they vastly out numbered them, that is the volume of their power is in over whelming numbers, technologically they are inferior to most races in the Stargate universe, also a plasma weapon can pierce through a Hive ship if you see in season one episode 19 the Ancient satellite weapon cut right threw a Hive ship. Also the Hive ships can regenerate any damage they sustain, but according to McKay in season five episode 20 and I quote "Inefficient power generation is the Achilles heel of Wraith technology" So even if the Hive ship can regenerate they won't have enough power to keep going or use their weapons, example would be on the Ancient ship Destiny when they used their weapons to fire on hostiles it drained power away form the shields. Last thing people obviously keep mistaking is that the Slipspace engine on the UNSC ship Praeter is more advance than the hyperdrive on the Wraith ship, it is not over all more advance than all hyperdrives especially compared to the Daedalus, considering Hive ships have to periodically drop out to recover their ships from the radiation effects of hyperspace travel, UNSC ships don't have that problem. That is all I wanted to say, I welcome critics, but expect for me to defend my self and what I am writing.**

* * *

 **H** **yperspace**

 **USS Daedalus**

 **Briefing Room**

 **En-route to Wraith base**

In the briefing room on board the Daedalus, Colonel Caldwell was being informed of the plan to attack a Wraith facility on a planet with the UNSC.

"So, the plan is for you and your team to join in a special operation with the UNSC's intelligence division and sneak into this facility!" said Caldwell looking at Shepard with skepticism.

"Well when you put it like that, it makes it sound nuts." Said Sheppard in a humors tone.

Caldwell crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised Weir is going ahead with this mission." Said Caldwell thinking how cautious Weir has always been. "Aren't we risking the existence that Atlantis was not destroyed by attacking the Wraith like this?"

"As long as we don't get captured by the Wraith we should be fine." Said Ronon leaning back in the chair with his particle magnum out in the open.

Caldwell Leans forward his hand clasped together. "Still anything could happen on this mission." Said Caldwell thinking of any number of possibilities for how this mission could go wrong.

"Captain Dare and her people have been monitoring the base for over a month now." Said Sheppard. "They say this is the best time to sneak in and gather any intel."

Caldwell looked at Shepard unsure to trust the word from a group of people they barely know. "And you expect to go in and get what you need and leave with no problems."

"This isn't our first time sneaking into a Wraith facility." Said Shepard defending himself and his team.

"I know." Said Caldwell thinking back on all the reports he has read. "I read your mission report on that mission with the Genii." Said Caldwell hunting at that experience. "It didn't end well in terms of relations."

There was silence in the room and Shepard had an uneasy look on his face. "Well this time it will be different." Said Shepard trying his best to convince not just Caldwell, but himself too.

"You trust these people?" asked Caldwell suspicious of the UNSC. "Didn't they held you at gun point and captured you for interrogation."

"They were confused and shock to see other humans in this galaxy." Said Teyla trying her best to justify the UNSC's actions.

"Not to mention they have way more weapons and technology then the Genii have." Said McKay thinking of what other technologies they might be concealing. "So, we won't have to worry about them trying to steal anything from us… I think."

"Still how are you going to get in?" asked Caldwell. "The Wraith will detect any approach by ship."

"Captain Dare has a ship that is undetectable by the Wraith." Said Shepard remembering the meeting he had with Dare on the plan mission the last time they met. "Although I'll admit we don't know how."

"You think their ship is capable of cloaking like puddle jumpers?" asked Caldwell.

Before anyone can say a word, Ronon spoke up. "Will find out when we get there." Said Ronon looking bored in this meeting.

Caldwell was going to ask another question but was stopped when Major Marks communicated to him of their approach to the coordinates the UNSC gave them.

* * *

 **Space**

A hyperspace window opened and outshot the Daedalus. Using it's powerful sublight engines the ship began flying through space passing by a gas giant.

* * *

 **USS Daedalus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge AR-1 and Caldwell were already there standing by the front view window. Major Marks was monitoring the sensors to see if there was anything in the immediate area. "Sir I'm not detecting any ships in the vicinity."

Caldwell walked over to his chair and sat down in it. "Are we at the right coordinates?" asked Caldwell.

Marks nodded his head. "Yes, sir this is where we were supposed to meet the UNSC." After a few seconds a ping was heard on the sensors. "Sir we have a ship on sensors."

"UNSC?" asked Shepard as he walks over to the controls.

Before Marks could say, he was receiving a message. "Sir were being hailed."

" _Daedalus this is the UNSC Titus_."Said the UNSC operator. _"Please respond?"_

"Open a channel." Said Caldwell leaning back in his chair. "Titus this Daedalus we read you loud and clear."

" _Good to hear."_ Said the operator. _"Captain Dare is requesting permission to come aboard!"_

"Permission granted." Said Caldwell standing up. "Port side bay is open."

 _Affirmative."_ Said the operator. _"Pelican three is on the way."_

"Let's go greet our new friends." Said Sheppard.

* * *

 **USS Daedalus**

 **Port Bay**

In the F-302 port bay the Pelican landed on the run way for the Daedalus's F-302's. After a few seconds the back door of the pelican lowered and out came Captain Dare and two ODST's for security in full body armor carrying only pistols.

As Dare and her two escorts walked out of the pelican she stopped and to look around. She had to admit she was impressed that these people have shields for their hangar's just like the Praeter.

The fighters they have along the walls were also an interesting sight to Dare; the designs were unique and wonder how they fared in combat.

As she was looking around security guards from the Daedalus approached her and her escorts. "Let's get stared." Said Dare with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **USS Daedalus**

 **Briefing room**

In the briefing room Dare was sitting at the end of the table near the window while the rest were around the table.

"I'm glad we could get this started after our last meeting." Said Dare while looking at Ronon. "I see you healed from the injuries you sustained."

Ronon had a grin on his face. "I've had worse." Said Ronon trying to show off his resilience.

"Uh-hu." Said Dare not impressed with Ronon's bravado. "The Hive ship is not in the immediate area and won't return for a while, are window is now." Said Dare.

"So, what is your plan?" asked Caldwell wanting to know the details.

"We take my ship and travel to the planet in this system where the Wraith facility is." Said Dare leaning forward in her chair. "We wait until night and fly down there in a pelican, sneak in grab whatever information they have and get out."

"That's it?" asked Caldwell with skepticism. "Don't you think that the Wraith facility will have the means to detect your ships approach to the planet."

"My ship has a cloaking field capable of concealing itself from even the Wraith sensors." Said Dare with confidence in her voice.

"What about that shuttle of yours?" asked Shepard joining the conversation. "Can it cloak too?"

Dare leaned back and shook her head. "Unfortunately, not, but its covered in an Ablative composite armor that's design to mask our presence." Said Dare.

Everyone in the room had uncomfortable looks on their faces. "And will this armor protect us from the Wraith fighters that shoot us out of the sky?" asked McKay in a condescending tone.

"If you survive the crash you'll know first hand Doctor McKay." Said Dare not taking any crap from Rodney.

"Hey that's not…" started Rodney, but was stopped by, Shepard.

"What Doctor McKay is saying is we have a better way." Said Shepard all eyes on him.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Titus ONI officers were diligently working at their stations, Captain Dare walked on the bridge with a calm demeanor. "Open a channel to the Daedalus." Said Dare to her comms officer.

"Channel opened." Said the officer.

"Colonel Caldwell were heading out." Said Dare.

" _Understood."_ Said Caldwell over the radio. _"Will remain here on standby to provide any assistance."_

"Hopefully that won't be necessary but appreciated." Said Dare as she nods to her officer to disconnect. "Cloak and plot a course to the planet."

* * *

 **Space**

The UNSC Titus engines activated and moved the ship through space. As soon as it began to move the ship disappeared from prying eyes and on sensors.

* * *

 **UNSC Titus**

 **Hangar**

Inside the hangar of the Titus resides the ships pelicans and a puddle jumper Colonel Sheppard brought with him for this mission.

AR-1 was asked to remain in the hangar but was also kept under guard as well. "Does anybody feel were repeating history again?" asked McKay.

Sheppard and Teyla understood the feeling Rodney was stressing about, only Ronon didn't as he was relaxed by the ship. "It will not be the same Rodney." Said Teyla trying to reassure him.

"Besides you're the one who said they have way more weapons and technology." Said Sheppard bringing up Rodney's claim back on the Daedalus.

"Y... yes I know what I said, but that is exactly the point." Said Rodney looking at the guards near the elevators. "Once they realize what our jumper can do they might try and take it from us."

"If that's how you feel why didn't you complain about this back at Atlantis." Said Ronon with his arms crossed.

"Well I felt comfortable with the Daedalus covering our asses this time around." Said Rodney as he begins to pace back and forth. "I didn't expect this ship to actually have cloaking capabilities."

"Do you believe this ships cloak is able to hide from the Daedalus' sensors like our puddle jumper?" asked Teyla.

"I don't know." Said McKay twiddling his fingers. "Let's just hope these people will be a little friendlier than last time."

Before anyone could say another word, the elevator doors opened, which caught the attention of AR-1 and all looked at the elevator. From the elevator out stepped Major Faison wearing his Gen two armor.

Faison walked over to AR-1. "Colonel Sheppard welcome aboard the Titus." Said Faison with a smile.

"Major." Said Sheppard surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"You really think my team was going to sit this one out." Said Faison with a cocky attitude. "My team needs experience fighting the Wraith what better time than this mission."

Sheppard was going to ask a question but was beaten to it by Ronon "Is that Spartan I fought here?" asked Ronon which got him a look from Sheppard.

Faison chuckled. "Fortunately, she's not here." Said Faison. "The last thing we need is for both of you to go at it again."

Ronon had a small grin on his face. "Well there's always next time." Said Ronon.

Sheppard just shook his head. "Ronon were going to have to have a talk later when this mission is over." Said Sheppard. "Now Major I thought this mission was supposed to be a stealth op."

McKay then joined the conversation. "You know we get in and get out, with the Wraith being none the wiser." Said McKay chuckling nervously.

"You never know what might happen Colonel." Said Faison with a grin. "It's best to be prepared."

After Faison finished talking the elevator doors opened to reveal Captain Dare along with two of her body guards fully equipped this time and three Spartans to join up with Faison.

"Were approaching the planet." Said Dare while checking her MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System. "You ready?"

Sheppard looked at his team, with Rodney being the only one uncomfortable about this mission. "Were ready as were going to be." Said Sheppard as he begins to walk into the Jumper. "All aboard."

Sheppard's team was the first to get in the Jumper followed by Dare and her two ODST's and last Faison's fireteam with Faison putting on the iconic helmet for all Spartans.

* * *

 **Planet**

The Titus arrived in orbit of the planet where the Wraith facility is located, still cloaked from the Wraith sensors. Out from the back of the Titus, its Hangar doors opened and out shot the Puddle Jumper which immediately cloaked heading towards the planet.

* * *

 **Puddle Jumper**

In the Puddle Jumper, Sheppard and his team took the seats in front of the Jumper while the UNSC personal were all grouped behind the rear jumper.

"Sorry its cramped back there." Said Sheppard while piloting the jumper. "It won't be long till we get to the planet."

"Take your time Colonel." Said Dare. "That Wraith facility isn't going anywhere." Dare turned back to her people who all began conversing amongst themselves.

"This ship!" started one of the Spartan IV's. "You can't feel the inertia."

"Must be some form of dampener's." said another Spartan. "Making the ride very smooth."

"I know a few pilots that would kill to fly this." Said Faison while looking around the ship. "To small though for Spartans."

"Do you think this ship is actually cloaked, Captain?" asked one of the ODST's.

"Well if it isn't, the Wraith will shoot us down." Said Dare while also looking around the jumper taking notes of its interior to file it in her report.

* * *

 **Planet**

The jumper while cloaked fly's over the ground of the planet, Sheppard locating the best spot for the Ancient ship to land at and disembark.

After a minute Shepard lands the ship in an open spot with trees surrounding the area giving the jumper good cover.

The jumper rear door opened and out came the Spartan fireteam Crystal checking the area. "Clear." Said Faison.

Dare and the two ODST's walked out of the jumper weapons raised as well. Dare turned around where she walked away from and saw that the jumper was indeed cloaked and saw that even the back door opened was still cloaked. "Interesting." She said while looking at her TACPAD.

After a minute Sheppard and AR-1 walked out of the jumper as well. "Alright we've landed." Said Sheppard looking at the large group in front of him and putting the jumpers cloaked remote in his vest pocket. "What's the next plan?"

Dare and Faison walked up to Sheppard to discuss the mission. "The plan is Major Faison and his team will scout out ahead to do some reconnaissance of the area." Said Dare as she checks her radio. "Which means we need to sink up our radios on the same channel."

Sheppard nodded his head. "Good idea." Said Sheppard who then looked at McKay. "Rodney."

Rodney understood and pulled out the Ancient handheld device. "Already on it." Said McKay while fiddling around with the device. "Alright that should work."

Sheppard activated his radio. "Testing one… two… three can you hear me."

Dare and Faison were able to pick up his radio on their frequency which was surprising because normally they have it secured. "Impressive." Said Dare eyeing McKay.

"I don't like to brag." Started McKay which got him a look from Sheppard.

"Since when?" asked Sheppard which McKay just a gave him a look of his own.

"Will head out now." Said Faison as he begins to walk away. "Wait until we give the all clear."

As fireteam Crystal heads out to recon the area near the Wraith facility, Dare and Sheppard converse on the what to do next when they get in.

"Before we get started, I want all of you to wear these." Said Dare while handing each one a small circular device with blinking lights on it.

"What is this?" asked Sheppard holding it up with his fingers gripped on it.

"it's an IFF for our motion trackers." Said Dare, which got McKay wide eyed.

"You have motion trackers?" asked McKay intrigued and interested. "So, you can track the movements of your people and enemies?"

Dare nodded her head. "It was created years ago." Said Dare not giving to much detail information. "Normally we have IFF installed in our helmets but have moved it securely in our uniforms."

Normally the UNSC IFF accomplishes this using neural implants, which are computer chips surgically implanted into the back-recruit's skull allowing markers to register them as friendlies on the motion sensor and provide other sensor data, but Dare under her ONI training wasn't going to reveal everything.

Sheppard and his team securely placed the IFF in their pockets. "Good thinking." Said Sheppard while placing it in his vest pocket. "Don't want to get shot by friendly fire."

After everyone secured their IFF's, Dare put on her helmet to see if it showed on her HUD. Once placed on her head six (not including herself) yellow friendlies showed up. "It's working." Said Dare who then depolarized her helmet to show her face.

Sheppard and AR-1 was impressed with the technology the UNSC was showing off and wondered what else they might have but put that aside for the mission. "Alright what's next?" asked Sheppard

"Do you people have any experience infiltrating Wraith facilities?" asked Dare looking for any insight.

"Weee… have… somewhat experience per-say." Said Sheppard looking at his team members.

Dare raised an eyebrow looking at Sheppard with doubt. "So, you have no experience?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Well we have infiltrated a Wraith Hive ship before and came across a Wraith facility, but this is something new to us." Said Sheppard.

Dare shook her head. "So now what?" asked Dare. "Even if we managed to infiltrate the facility unless we know where were going will get lost or worse fall into a trap."

McKay had an idea. "Well I'm sure the Wraith have a detailed layout of their base." Said McKay as he joins the conversation. "We just need to get to a terminal and download the information."

"You think they have a terminal lying around unattended?" asked Dare not in the least bit hopeful.

"Well will know when we get in." said Sheppard.

After a while Faison reported all clear in the immediate area around the facilities entrance.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

 **Entrance**

Outside the entrance, the group from the jumper gathered around. "Alright Major you know what to do." Said Dare.

Faison nodded his head and took his team outside around the facility.

Sheppard was puzzled. "Where are they going?" asked Sheppard.

"They have a different mission." Said Dare while checking her weapons. "Let's proceed."

Dare and her people walked into the Facility followed by Sheppard and AR-1.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

Sheppard and Dare were leading their respective teams down the hallways of the Wraith facility. Rodney McKay monitoring any activity on the Ancient life signs detector, while Dare and her people are using their own motion sensor technology.

Dare was looking around the hallway she was walking down in. Taking observation of the surrounding area. "Haven't seen a terminal yet, Sheppard." Said Dare with annoyance.

Sheppard takes a quick look at Dare. "We just started." Said Sheppard while holding his P-90.

After a while they come across two different hallways. "Which way should we go?" asked Sheppard.

"Normally I would ask the expert." Said Dare eyeing Sheppard. "But clearly that's not an option."

As the two teams looked down in each other direction they find themselves at a fork in the hallway. After a moment Dare made a decision.

"I'll take my team down this hall way." Said Dare while lifting her assault rifle.

Sheppard shook his head. "I don't think splitting up is a promising idea." Said Shepard voicing his concern.

"We can't stand here all-day contemplating whether it's a good idea or not." Said Dare giving Sheppard a look of annoyance. "Now we can continue further with our respected teams or we can leave."

Sheppard not liking Dare's attitude reluctantly agreed. "Fine but remain in radio contact at all times." Said Shepard.

"Copy that." Said Dare as she begins to lead her team down the hallway while Sheppard and AR-1 walked in the other direction.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

Dare was walking down the hallway silently as to not make a sound. As she and the two ODST's continued walking down the hallway they heard an approach from their direction. Immediately Dare used military hand signals to tell the other ODST's to take cover in the openings in the wall.

The three officers took cover out of sight from the approaching Wraith. As the three took cover the Wraith walked pass them unwise to the human presence around them and in that moment Dare and the two ODST's got their first look at a Wraith up close.

After the Wraith walked passed and out of site the three came out of cover. "Ugly bastards." Said one of the ODST's.

"What did you expect?" asked his fellow ODST. "A friendly looking alien?"

The ODST shrugged. "Will just add them to the same list as the split lips and other Covenant races back home for being the ugliest bastards in the universe."

The two ODST's chuckled a little, but Dare wasn't smiling one bit. "If you two are done talking nonsense let's continue." Said Dare leading the way again.

As the three continue down the path they came across an empty room with a terminal. "Finally." said Dare as she takes out a handheld computer and walked up to the terminal. "Now let's see how we can do this."

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

In another part of the facility Sheppard and AR-1 were continuing walking down the hallway of the Wraith facility.

"It's strange we haven't seen any Wraith yet." Said Sheppard as he continues to keep his guard up. "Do you sense anything?"

Teyla who was walking behind Sheppard nodded her head. "Trust me Colonel there here." Said Teyla while also keeping her guard up. "I just don't sense that many of them in this facility."

"Well I for one am happy we haven't come across any Wraith." Said McKay as he continues to monitor the life signs detector.

Ronon who was covering their six with his particle magnum was wondering about something. "Where do you think Faison and his team are?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Don't know, but let's finish this mission and get out of here."

* * *

 **Outside of Wraith Facility**

Outside the Wraith facility, Faison and fireteam Crystal was checking parts of the Wraith facility using their TACPAD's.

"Here." Said one of the Spartan's. "Another support column."

Faison walked up to it and pulled out C-12 and with his laser cutter cut right through the wall and placed the explosive inside. "That's three." Said Faison. "Find more support columns and will place two more."

The Spartan nodded her head and continued the search.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

Dare continued to fiddle with the terminal in attempt to connect with her personal handheld computer. "Damn it." Said Dare

"Problem, Captain?" asked one of the ODST's.

"This bio technology is new to me." Said Dare as she continues to fiddle around the bio wires. "But I think I'm making progress."

As close as Dare was getting her time was cut short when a Wraith walked in on them. The Wraith quickly activated the alarm from his wrist but was then quickly gunned down by the MA5D's the ODST's had on them.

"Well so much for stealth." Said Dare as the alarms went off. "Sheppard!"

" _What the hell is going on?"_ asked Sheppard in the radio.

"A Wraith showed up and activated the alarm before my people could stop him." Said Dare as she puts away her personal computer. "We need to leave now."

" _Well so much for sneaking in quietly and getting out quietly."_ Said Sheppard. _"Let's fall back to the jumper."_

"Copy that." Said Dare as she raises her MA5D. "Faison you heard all that?"

" _Copy Captain."_ Said Faison. _"Will come and get you guys out of there."_

"Negative cover our escape when we get out." Replied Dare not wanting the Wraith to attack them while they're retreating. "Dare out."

"Let's get out of here." Said Dare as she leads her team out of the room but was immediately attacked by the Wraith. "Take cover now."

The three ONI personal took cover dodging the incoming Wraith stun blasts and returning fire. "Sheppard were going to be delayed at the entrance." Said Dare into the Radio.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

In another part of the Wraith outpost gun fire and particle magnum blasts were being exchanged with Wraith stunner blast as AR-1 and Wraith warriors were fighting in the hallways.

Sheppard was firing with his P-90 at the Wraith, killing one of them, he took cover to reload. "What a coincidence I was about to say the same thing." Said Sheppard into the radio after he reloaded and began firing again.

"Colonel will be over run if we do not leave from this area." Said Teyla while firing at the Wraith.

"I know." Yelled Sheppard over the gun fire. "Me and Ronon will cover you and McKay."

As Teyla and Rodney were about to run down the hall, McKay stopped. "Wait we got five life signs heading our way." Said McKay as he was looking at the life signs dtector. "Were about to be attacked on both sides."

Teyla got in front of McKay and held up her P-90. "Rodney I could use some help here."

Rodney pulled out his hand gun and pointed at the direction of where the wraith we're coming. "Ahh. I was hoping this was going to be a lot better than last time."

As Rodney and Teyla prepare for the approaching Wraith, the life signs detector monitors two life signs approaching the approaching Wraith at speeds faster than any human can do. "Holy crap." Shouted Rodney while seeing the life signs.

"What is it?" asked Teyla while continuing to hold her P-90.

"Two extra life signs heading our way and coming in fast." Said Rodney and in that moment gun fire and Wraith blast can be heard in the direction of where the Wraith was approaching and then suddenly a Wraith was seen thrown across from the corner of the hallway.

"Damn." Said Rodney amazed at what he saw. "That was incredible."

From the corner where the Wraith was thrown, two Spartans show up and begin firing on the other Wraith, AR-1 was busy with, killing the last of them.

"Colonel Sheppard!" said one of the Spartan's.

"Yeah." Said Sheppard surprised to see the Spartans.

"Major Faison sent us to extract you." Said the Spartan while holding her M45D TacticalShotgun. "Shall we move from this area."

Sheppard nodded his head. "Lead the way." Said Sheppard as AR-1 and the two Spartans leave.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

In another part of the facility Dare and her two ODST's were continuing to fight the Wraith that converged on them.

"Captain running low on ammo." Said one of the ODST's as he continues to reload. "Need to pull back."

Dare was trading shots with one of the Wraith until she took it out for good. "I'm about to use a grenade take cover." Said Dare but just as she was about to take out the grenade she heard more gunfire in the direction of where the Wraith were.

After a minute, Faison and another Spartan stepped out from the hall from where the wraith were. "Not much of a challenge from these guys." Said Faison.

Dare holstered her weapon and walked up to Faison. "I thought I told you to secure our escape route?" she asked in a displeasured tone.

"When I heard you over the radio I figured you needed help." Said Faison. "Judgement call on my part."

"Doesn't matter anymore this mission is a failure lets head out." As Dare was leaving she stopped in front of a dead Wraith. "That reminds me."

* * *

 **Wraith Facility Entrance**

Sheppard along with AR-1 and the two Spartans that came to save them were waiting outside for Dare and her team.

"Dare this Sheppard were at the entrance of the Wraith facility." Said Sheppard in the radio. "Where are you?"

" _Were close to the entrance."_ Said Dare over the radio. _"Don't wait for us and head for the jumper."_

Sheppard was reluctant to leave them, but conceded. "Alright heading out now." Said Sheppard as he turned to the Spartans. "What about you two?"

"If Captain Dare said not to wait, we won't wait and head out." Said the Spartan.

"Alright let's go." Said Sheppard as his team and the two Spartans followed him to the forest and head for the jumper.

* * *

 **Wraith Facility**

Captain Dare, Major Faison and their respected teams continue to go through the Wraith facility trying to make it to the entrance. While at the same time one of the Spartan was carrying a body bag containing a dead Wraith inside.

"Were almost there continue moving forward." Said Dare as she leads the group.

As soon as they get to the entrance they're immediately attacked by a group of Wraith, which got a shot at Dare with their Wraith blast which brought Dare down in an instant. Faison was hit as well, but thanks to his shields he was immune from the effects of the stunner and drew his weapon taking out two Wraith with quick precision.

While the two ODST's took care of the rest, one of the ODST kneeled down where Captain Dare fell. "Captain." Shouted the ODST as he removed her helmet and checked her pulse. "She's alive but out cold."

Faison walks over to them and kneels down and picks up Dare and puts her on his shoulder. "I'll carry her."

As the ODST and Faison get up from the ground with Dare, the other ODST at the entrance yells at them. "Come one we have to hurry." Said the ODST and in that moment a Wraith warrior comes up from behind the ODST knocks his weapon out of his hand and rips an opening to his chest and plants his hand on his chest causing the ODST to scream in pain.

"Sergeant." Shouted his fellow ODST as he raised his MA5D and shoots at the Wraith killing it, while the ODST Collapsed to the floor from the feeding. "Sergeant hang on."

The three UNSC personal walked up to the collapsed ODST. "Grab him and let's go." Said Faison as the other ODST grabs his partner and lifts him on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Puddle Jumper**

At the jumper Sheppard was already getting the ship ready. "Captain Dare this is Sheppard." Said Sheppard in the radio. "We are ready to go, just waiting for you, what's your ETA?"

In that moment Faison, his fellow Spartan and the ODST walked in each one carrying a body over their shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Sheppard seeing an unconscious Dare and an ODST. "And what is that?" pointing to the body bag.

"Just fly the ship." Said Faison as, he tends to Dare.

Sheppard was reluctant too until he got some answers but did any way. "UNSC Titus were coming back prepare to decloak to receive us."

As Sheppard was flying the ship the UNSC personal was taking care of their people, the ODST was working on removing the helmet of his fellow ODST while the Spartans were conversing amongst themselves. "Sir what about the C-12?" asked one of the Spartans.

Faison lifts up the detonator. "Fire in the hole." Said Faison as he pressed the button.

"Whoa." Said McKay at the seat next to Sheppard, who was monitoring sensors.

"What is it?" asked Sheppard while flying the jumper.

"An explosion at the Wraith outpost." Said McKay in a surprised tone. "The whole facility is gone."

"How did that happen?" asked Teyla in the seat behind Sheppard. "Was there a malfunction?"

McKay shrugged. "No idea." Said McKay as he looks over the information on the screen. "But the strange thing is the explosions came from the outside of the base not inside."

Sheppard turned his head to look back at Faison who just crossed his arms and leaned back a little. "Was that you?" asked Sheppard accusingly.

"It was part of my mission to leave no trace of our presence behind." Said Faison none apologetic for what he did.

Sheppard didn't like not being informed of the plan. "When we get back were going to have a long talk about trust." Said Sheppard annoyed at Dare and Faison keeping secrets.

As Sheppard continue to fly the ship, the ODST that was working on taking his partners helmet off was about finished. "Alright Sergeant hang in there." Said the ODST as he removes the helmet he got a good look for the first time at what a Wraith can do. "Oh my god."

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Ignis Base**

 **Infirmary**

After the mission the UNSC Titus returned to the Daedalus and dropped off AR-1 with their puddle jumper and headed straight to Ignis base, where Captain Dare and the ODST was rushed to the infirmary.

Captain Alton was there with Major Faison after debriefing him on the failed mission. "Do you believe all the Wraith died in the explosion?" asked Alton while standing in the infirmary with his hands to his back.

"We placed C-12 at support columns around the outpost." Said Faison outside of his Gen two armor. "The whole facility came crashing down."

While Faison couldn't give an absolute answer as he was not on the ground searching for any survivors, Alton had to accept that there was none. As the two stand there, Dr. Allison Collins walks up to them. "Captain!" said Dr. Collins getting his attention.

"How's Captain Dare?" asked Alton concerned for his fellow officer.

"She's recovering." Said Collins. "The effects of the stunner are wearing off and should be back to duty by tomorrow."

"What of Sergeant Dashai?" asked Faison looking worried of what he saw. "How's he doing."

Collins sighed heavily and gestured with her hands to follow her. "We isolated him from the rest as to prevent a panic from the other soldiers." Said Collins as she leads them to the separate room.

* * *

 **Observation Room**

In the observation room looking down in the isolation room nurses were tending to Sergeant Dashai in the isolation room who was fed on by the Wraith on the mission. While many have read the report on the effects of the feeding process from Dr. Weir's people seeing it for the first time was appalling to Alton and his people.

Alton along with Faison and Collins were watching the whole thing from the second floor of the observation room seeing Sergeant Dashai a thirty-two-year-old man who has been in the service in the UNSC marines for at least fourteen years, now looked like an eighty-year-old man.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" asked Alton seeing his soldier in suffering. "Can you reverse the process?"

Collins shook her head. "Dr. Becketts people could not find a way to undo this and, I have done all forms of medical testing to figure out how this feeding process works." Said Collins with uncertainty in her voice.

"What about that dead Wraith we brought you to study?" asked Faison.

Collins lifts a data pad to read over the autopsy. "We found that all of Dr. Becketts notes were correct when we did our own autopsy on the Wraith." Said Collins reading over her own notes. "They do have the same type of organs as we do, but from wat we can tell the digestive system serves no purpose in the Wraith."

"We can see why." Said Alton angry that this happened. "Can we make a counter measure?"

Collins raised an eyebrow unsure of how to counter this. "I wouldn't even know where to begin making a counter measure to this." Said Collins with sincerity in her voice. "I would need to call in help from someone who has had more experience in understanding this than me."

Alton looks at Collins in understanding. "I'll make the call." Said Alton leaving the observation room, Faison joins the Captain as both men walk out of the room and the infirmary.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Hall Way**

In hall way of Ignis base Faison and Alton were discussing on what to do next. "Sir given this recent setback morale amongst the crew will decline." Said Faison.

"Given what we saw happen to Dashai, I'm surprised I'm not getting many people asking me to pack up and leave." Said Alton feeling remorse and guilt for what happened. "Hell, I'm surprised many aren't blaming me for this."

"Sir we all took a risk when we decided to stay." Said Faison trying his best to reassure Alton that his decision didn't caused what happen.

"But I knew what these things were capable of." Said Alton. "We got the intelligence from Dr. Weir and knew what these Wraith could do to our people."

"So, did everyone on that mission knew what the Wraith could do Captain." Said Faison as he stands firm on the decision Alton made to stay.

"Will see how my decision goes as we continue to explore this galaxy." Said Alton as he heads for the gate room, leaving Faison to wonder what's next for them in this exploration of the Pegasus Galaxy.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, as promised here is information on the Praeter to give you all an idea of what this ship is capable of.**

 **Codex: Praeter**

 **Length: 3.5 KL**

 **Width: 1200 meters**

 **Engine: XR2 Boglin Fields S81/X-DFR**

 **Slipspace Drive: Forerunner Slipspace drive taken from the ship Audacity**

 **Shielding: Reversed engineered Forerunner shields from the planet Trevelyan**

 **Power Plant: 2 Deuterium Fusion reactors**

 **Hull: 150 inches of Titanium A3 armor plating**

 **Sensors: Long range Hyposcanner, Luminary, Radar, Spectroscopes, LIDAR**

 **Armament: 3 Mark IV Heavy coil MACs with Mark II modified MAC Magnetic field recyclers coupled with booster capacitors allowing the Heavy coil to fire three time per full charge**

 **175 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod**

 **180 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod**

 **250 M96 Howler Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod**

 **315 70mm M965 point defense guns from bow to stern of the ship**

 **12 2551 portable MAC, half on one side of the ship, half on the other side of the ship**

 **10 M85 AA guns**

 **5 M97 guided missiles systems.**

 **15 Nuclear missiles, 5 Havok, 5 Hyperion, and 5 Shiva.**

 **One Nova Bomb**

 **Compliment:12 D79H-TC Pelican, 50 F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters, 1 ONI Prowler**


	7. A New Plan

**Hey everyone I know big surprise to post two chapters, plus four others from my other stories, this is my way of saying thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **M37-469**

 **Ignis Base**

 **Alton's Office**

Alton was sitting at his desk going over the operations of the base and the success at getting it up to combat ready status. After a few seconds of reviewing the reports on the base a knock on the door alerting him to someone's presence.

"Come in." said Alton putting down the reports and looking at the entrance to his office.

The door opened to reveal Captain Dare, recovered from her experience with a Wraith stunner in the infirmary. "I heard about Sergeant Dashai." Said Dare feeling upset at what had happened. "Went to see him."

Alton clasped his hands together and leaned forward on his desk. "And?" asked Alton seeing Dare's face said it all.

Dare took a seat in front of Alton. "Doctor Collins thinks he might not make it through the night." Said Dare looking down away from Alton's eye's.

Seeing Dare feeling guilt and out of character had to ask. "First time losing someone under your command?" asked Alton, since he didn't have access to her file when he was given the mission due to her work with ONI was always classified.

Dare shook her head and looked at Alton. "I have lost people before, but never had to see something like this." Said Dare looking sorrowful on her face.

Alton seeing Dare suffer tried to make her feel better. "If it makes you feel any better I'm in the same boat as you to what happen to Dashai." Said Alton getting up from his chair and walking over to a computer screen and pressing a few buttons. "While I can't change what happen, I have to make his death mean something."

Dare gets up from the chair. "Everyone on this base, is behind you one step of the way." Said Dare giving Alton comfort. "While I still have my reservations on choosing to stay here, I will follow any orders you give me."

Alton looks at Dare and gave her a comfort smile appreciating her trust in him. As the two's awkward moment came to an end with the sudden alarms of the Stargate activating, Alton and Dare rushed to the gate room.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Gate Control Room**

In the gate control room, operators were working at their stations with the incoming worm hole and Doctor Crane activated the shield that was installed. In that moment as the Stargate activated an energy field covered the entire Stargate with a gold shield like a Spartans shield. When activated this shield covers the entire Stargate blocking anyone from entering the facility from the event horizon.

Marines immediately rushed into the gate room and held their weapons out pointing in the direction at the gate. While the shield prevents anyone or anything from entering, Captain Alton wanted Marines ready at any time to respond when the gate is activated.

In that moment Alton and Dare walked into the gate control room. "What do we have."

Crane didn't look away from the computer terminals in front of him. "Receiving a signal now." Said Crane in that moment a beep could be heard on the console. "It's Dr. Weir's people sir."

"You sure about that?" asked Dare.

"I provided Doctor McKay with a device similar to theirs when Identifying people." Said Crane retelling the events of last time they met. "I wanted to make sure that once we installed a shield around the gate we make sure to have the means to know who to let through."

Dare seemed suspicious on this. "How can you be sure its them?" asked Dare.

"I gave them their own code to identify them specifically." Said Crane feeling a little insulted by Dare.

After all questions were satisfied Alton ordered to lower the shield and in that moment the shield came down. After a few seconds AR-1 along with a man the UNSC have never seen before came through the gate. "Defense team stand down." Said Alton over the intercom. "Colonel Sheppard welcome back to Ignis base."

Sheppard looked around the gate room for the first time. _"Happy to be back, just wish it was under better circumstances."_ Said Sheppard as he looks at Beckett. _"And we brought Doctor Beckett with us."_

Beckett walked up. _"Hello, Captain Alton."_ Said Beckett as he tries his best to calm his nerves. _"I hear you acquire assistance?"_

"Welcome Doctor, I'll escort you all to the conference room." Said Alton, as he leaves the gate control room.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room AR-1 plus Beckett were sitting on one side of the table in the conference room, while Alton, and Dare were on the other side. There was complete silence as both groups were waiting on one last person.

The doors to the conference room opened to reveal Doctor Collins in her lab coat walking in the room. "I heard Doctor Beckett arrived." Said Collins.

Alton, Dare, AR-1, and Beckett all stood up when Collins arrived. "Doctor Collins allow me to introduce to you Doctor Beckett." Said Alton gesturing his hand towards Beckett.

Beckett walked over to Collins extending his hand outward. "Doctor Collins it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Carson in his Scottish accent.

Collins takes Becketts hand. "The pleasure is all mine Doctor." Said Collins with somewhat excitement in her voice but could not tell given her always monotone face she always has on. "I've studied all your work Doctor Weir sent us pertaining to the Wraith, I have found it very fascinating."

Carson blushed a little. "Oh, it was nothing, I'm sure if you had a spent a year here like we did, you would have found out as much about the Wraith as we do now." Said Carson trying to be charming.

Collins placed both her hands in her lab coat pockets. "We might have; given if we never met, but I for one am glad we did." Said Collins.

Alton coughed to get both medical Doctors attentions. "Doctor Collins maybe it would be best to escort Doctor Beckett to your lab, so he can help you on what we need." Said Alton trying to move things along and get to why Beckett is here.

Collins nodded her head. "Of course, Captain." Said Collins not feeling any remorse on meeting Doctor Beckett and talking shop with him on medical terminologies. "Right this way Doctor."

Collins led the way to her lab, following her was Beckett and the usual security guard to escort any guests that arrive. After the two of them left, AR-1, Dare, and Alton were all that was left.

"Why do I get a feeling those two might create some kind of monster while they're working together." Said Sheppard thinking of all those movies he saw when it came to creating monsters.

Alton sat back down in his chair and chuckled. "Trust when I say it wouldn't be the first time in the UNSC for a scientist to commit unorthodox experimentation." Said Alton, but in the back of his mind that scientist was responsible for creating humanities heroes that saved mankind from the Covenant.

Sheppard and AR-1 sat back down in their own seats. "Well Carson is a little bit more on the soft side when it comes to medical research." Said McKay having the most experience with Carson given all his time in the infirmary over little medical needs. "So, we don't have to worry about anything unusual happening."

"Good to hear." Said Dare bringing up a data pad. "Now that we have you here we request some information."

Sheppard looked at his team and back at Dare. "That depends on the information." Said Sheppard wanting to be careful on anything he might say. "So, what is it you want to know?"

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Research Lab**

Ignis base has a number of research labs, each one with a specific purpose ranging from many scientific studies. In this lab a number of scientists and researchers were working at their stations. This labs purpose is medical research in the Wraith physiology and anatomy.

Collins was giving Beckett a tour of the lab, when they arrived. Carson was amazed out how much level of research was being put into this. "Amazing machinery you have here Doctor." Said Beckett while examining equipment.

Collins turns to face Beckett. "Do you not have adequate medical technologies where you come from Doctor?" asked Collins as being surrounded all the time by medical equipment she didn't see how amazing or appreciated UNSC technology was compared to the indigenous human populations in this galaxy were.

Carson being a cautious man, remembered what Elizabeth had told him, not to reveal anything about Atlantis to Alton's people for the time being until trust was channeled both ways and could not reveal the access to Atlantis medical technologies were not something to looked down upon.

"You could say that some of our current level of medical capabilities are only limited by our current level of technology." Said Carson.

Collins took that into consideration. "Maybe one day we can help you with that." Said Collins and while she has no say on what things can be traded with or not, she would recommend it. "Now shall we begin."

Carson nodded his head and held out his hand in a gesture. "Please lead the way." Said Carson.

Collins walked over to a terminal and activated it. "We acquire a Wraith body on the last mission our two-peoples worked together on." Said Collins as she brings up an image of the Wraith in question.

"Aye, I read Colonel Sheppard's mission reports and on what happen to one of your people." Said Carson remembering what was written. "I am terribly sorry for what has happened to one of your soldiers."

Collins looks at Carson. "I appreciate your sentiment Doctor." Said Collins. "I hope you can then help us in our research."

Carson smiled and nodded his head. "Of, course I more than happy to help." Said Carson as he moves close to look at the screen. "What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Sergeant Dashai's condition is regrettably irreversible." Said Collins as she types away at the terminal.

"Aye, I'm sorry about that." Said Carson feeling remorse. "There is still so much we don't know about the Wraith feeding process."

"Understandable." Said Collins knowing full well how complicated it is. "That is why we need to do more research as much as possible."

Carson began looking at the screen not understanding what it is Collins was doing. "What exactly did you need my assistance for again?" asked Carson.

"I didn't say?" asked Collin feigning ignorance while typing.

"No." said Carson seeking an answer.

"We want to create a countermeasure to the Wraith feeding process." Said Collins. "Make it so our people don't have to suffer like Dashai."

Carson began feeling guilt and regret at the same time. "Doctor Collins there's something you need to know about."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference Alton slammed his hand down on the conference table angry at the news he received from Collins. "Your telling me that you people had access to a drug that can prevent the feeding process of the Wraith?" asked Alton seething in anger.

Sheppard looked at Carson in annoyance and frustration. "We didn't mean to hide anything from you." Said Sheppard trying to fix the mess Carson put them in. "The drug isn't perfect."

"And were supposed to believe you after this?" asked Dare in the corner of the room with her arms crossed eyeing at Sheppard and his team.

Seeing both groups arguing Collins decided to step in. "Why didn't you put this piece of information with the rest of the information on the Wraith you provided us?" asked Collins.

Sheppard began thinking but was beaten by Ronon. "Do you tell us everything on what kind of defenses you have?" asked Ronon staring down at both Alton and Dare.

Alton then straighten himself. "So that's what this is." Said Alton accusing Sheppard and his team. "This is a negotiating tactic for when we come to the table?"

Seeing that this conversation was going off course, Carson stepped in. "With all due respect Captain." Said Carson getting Alton's attention. "The drug in question was created by a people called Hoffans who in their recklessness to spread this drug to their people didn't realize of its lethality in humans."

Alton looked at Dare and Collins before responding. "Alright I'm listening." Said Alton all eyes were now on Carson.

Carson began going into detail about the Hoffans, the Drug he helped them accelerate their research in and how it works. Not only does it make you immune to the Wraith feeding process, but simultaneously killing the Wraith who attempted the feeding. By itself, the drug also has a 50% mortality rate in humans, regardless of their exposure to the Wraith. Those that survive also suffer from a lowered immune response,

Alton being a man of reason could see why they didn't report about this drug to them, assuming everything they said was true. "You still could have told us about this… Hoffan Drug." Said Alton not pleased with them hiding a potential weapon against the Wraith. "Our own research into this drug could help in insuring a viable defense for humans."

As AR-1 and Carson looked at each other wondering where to go from here, Collins stepped in. "Tell me Doctor Beckett, are you still continuing your research into this drug?" asked Collins.

Carson shook his head. "No." said Carson not wanting to relive the moment in his life for being indirectly responsible for half the population falling ill and dying. "Right now, were working on something else that could change the fate of this galaxy."

Sheppard realizing what Beckett was referring to and stepped in. "Doc are you sure you should be telling them this?" asked Sheppard concerned about protocol.

Carson nodded his head. "Aye Colonel." Said Carson not wanting to deceive or keep any other secrets from the UNSC. "I think these people deserved to know our plans when it comes to the Wraith."

Dare walked up to the group from the corner. "So now you want to tell us everything?" asked Dare not to pleased with any of them for something that could have helped Dashai. "I'll hold judgement for what you have to say."

Carson explained into detail again on a new weapon that could potentially deal with the Wraith threat once and for all.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room of Atlantis, Weir was being briefed on the recent diplomatic strain in relations between them and the UNSC on the recent reveal about the Hoffan drug.

Weir listening, her hands clasped together on the table in the room on what transpired. She then looked at Carson. "Carson what were you thinking when you told them that."

Carson shaking his head knowing the position he has put Elizabeth in. "Elizabeth, they wanted me to help them develop a counter measure to the Wraith feeding process what was I supposed to do?" asked Carson trying his best to justify his actions.

Elizabeth nodding her head in understanding. "I guess they were going to find out eventually, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Said Weir feeling terrible about what happened to one of their own. "We just have to hope we can mend this set back in relations."

Sheppard then stepped into the conversation. "The best way to do that would be to give them the research into the Hoffan drug." Said Sheppard thinking the best way to help fix this situation. "You never know they might be able to make this thing work."

McKay then stepped in to the conversation. "Hey, I'm all for acquiring an immunity to being fed on by the Wraith, but these people what if they keep the drug for themselves?"

"You think they might withhold the drug once it is refined?" asked Teyla clarifying McKay's question. "Do you believe them to be dishonest?"

"We really don't know much about them regarding their personality wise." Said McKay thinking back on past encounters with other civilizations. "For all we know once they refine it they could force other planets to follow their rules or force them to hand over anything of value to them."

"Assuming they can refine it." Said Sheppard.

Carson then took the lead in the conversation. "If they can refine it, we would need to know how long-term effects of the drug in humans would be." Said Carson being a man of medicine and a doctor who's job it is to help people was concerned for the many humans in the galaxy.

Ronon then threw his own opinion in the matter. "What if they keep it for themselves and don't spread it to the humans in the galaxy?" asked Ronon still a man suspicious of the UNSC.

Everyone began thinking it over and Teyla shook her head. "No, I believe they want to help, but want to be cautious of their actions in this galaxy." Said Teyla.

Elizabeth then took the lead. "Still none of this is going to help in diplomatic relations until we fix this." Said Elizabeth wanting to strength their ties with them. "Will give them a copy of the Hoffan research we have."

She then turned to Sheppard. "Is there anything else?" asked Weir.

"There is one thing." Said Sheppard remembering the conversation he had with Alton and Dare before Carson blew the whistle. "They wanted information on the human populations in this galaxy, which are the friendly planets and who to trust."

Weir nodded her head. "I'll have everything ready for and sent to them." Said Weir as she gets up from her seat. "That will be all for now."

Everyone got up from their seats and left the conference room.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Research Lab**

 **One Week Later**

In the research lab Collins along with her staff were hard at work in researching much of everything. The doors to the lab slide open and Alton walked into the lab to learn what Collins was doing and an update on the research.

"Doctor." Said Alton getting her attention. "I hope everything is going well?"

Collins was in her lab coat as usual and dismissed an assistant. "Captain Alton nice of you to come by." Said Collins gesturing for him to follow her. "I decided to split my staff into a number of teams to spread the research out, instead of focusing on one area."

Alton looks around the room and seeing many groups working at different stations. "What teams are researching what?" asked Alton.

Collins began leading Alton around the room. "Team A, over here is studying the Hoffan drug and the research Doctor Weir sent to us." Said Collins as she brings up information on the computer screen.

Alton looks at the screen not understanding much of the medical data. "What have you learned so far?" asked Alton.

Collins pinched the bridge on her nose separating her eyes. "Good and bad news." Said Collins "Which due you prefer?"

Alton crossed his arms. "Problems?" asked Alton, Collins didn't respond to his question. "Alright what's the good news?"

Collins types away at the console. "Good news, Doctor Beckett was smart enough to recreate a synthetic version of the drug instead of having to fall back on the original source, which we can inject into our people." Said Collins reading off the reports.

Alton not seeing an issue needed clarification. "I don't understand, what's the bad news?"

Collins changed the screen showing a molecule. "Our understanding of the human body is extensive, so we know how this synthetic version of the drug can affect us." Said Collins as she continues to type away. "In laments terms everything Doctor Beckett said was correct regarding the side effects this drug has and the high mortality rate."

"Can you fix this?" asked Alton not wanting to lose a potential defense for his people. "Refine the drug?"

Collins sighed heavy. "This drug is complex, it will take a lot to work around the problem." Said Collins not going to sugar coat the issue.

Alton then changed the subject. "What about its potential as a weapon?" asked Alton looking for alternatives for this drug. "We know its poison to the Wraith when it comes into contact with the chemical the Wraith inject into human."

Collins leads Alton to another area of the lab. "That is what team B over here is working on." Said Collins as she directs Alton to a console. "The chemical the Wraith inject is the enzyme we read about in the first information Weir and her people sent us."

Alton remembered about the information detailing the enzyme. "It's the chemical that makes you stronger?" asked Alton.

Collins nodded her head. "The Wraith injects this enzyme into humans to prevent them from dying far sooner than they like when feeding on us."

"Was this enzyme present in Dashi when you did an autopsy on him?" asked Alton remembering the day when Collins told him he had died due to the complications of the feeding process.

Collins types away changing the information on the screen. "We didn't know what we were looking for until we extracted the enzyme from the Wraith." Said Collins as images appeared on the screen. "Dashai did indeed have the enzyme in his blood stream, but it quickly broke down in his body."

Alton looks at the screen. "What have you learned so far about this enzyme?" asked Alton wanting to know in further detail.

"Everything in Becketts notes have sped up my research." Said Collins changing the screen again. "The enzyme does significantly enhance the user's natural abilities. Speed, strength, and stamina are all increased."

Alton was surprised to hear this. "How did you determine this?" asked Alton.

Collins looks at Alton. "I use one of the many animals we brought with us to test out anything new we might come across in the galaxy we were supposed to be in."

Alton nods his head, satisfied with her explanation. "I feel like I'm about to hear a 'but' included in this explanation." Said Alton.

"You are correct, there is a problem with the enzyme." Said Collins. "It alters brain chemistry making the person injected with it incoherent to any logical suggestions."

Alton sighs. "I think we have veered off course." Said Alton going back to his original question. "Can we weaponize the Hoffan drug by combining it with this enzyme?"

Collins turns to face Alton hands in her pocket. "We've done the research and a simulation, on both substances given the amount of data we have." Said Collins. "While the simulation shows we can make the poison, we don't know if it will affect the Wraith as it did with the Wraith Weir's people used in their experiment with the drug the first time around."

Alton had a confused look on his face and needed clarification. "What exactly are you telling me."

"The first experiment had the Wraith fed on a patient they injected the drug with." Said Collins retelling the mission report Beckett wrote in his information on the Hoffan drug. "It worked but had the unintended side effect of combining the drug with the enzyme creating a poison in the Wraith's blood stream."

"Are you telling me that there may be mitigating circumstances on how we can deliver the poison to the Wraith?" asked Alton not liking what he was hearing.

Collins shook her head. "I'm telling you there is a lot of research we must go through first before testing this drug or enzyme and the poison." Said Collins not wanting to rush in to things that could back fire on them.

Alton began thinking what Collins had said, and to his annoyance he had ton differ to Collins expertise in the matter. "Very well Doctor I will leave it to your judgement on this matter." Said Alton. "But I want continued research on this."

Collins nodded her head in understanding the significance to this research. "And now let me show you the last research team." Said Collins as she leads Alton to the last group. "This group is studying the Wraith physiology and anatomy."

Alton looks at the group going over extensive information on the computer screens. "What exactly are they looking into?" asked Alton.

Collins looks on her data pad. "We are ascertaining if Doctor Beckett's plan is even viable." Said Collins.

Hearing this Alton began remembering what Beckett told them, supposedly he is developing some kind of virus that can turn Wraiths into humans is just astonishing. "Is that even possible?"

Collins looks up from her data pad. "That is what this teams purpose is to determine if this is possible." Said Collins as she goes over the console and types away. "From what we have been able to determine the Wraith have the same organs as we do."

Alton walked over to the console. "Still that is a long way to turning them into humans just because they have the same organs as us." Said Alton.

Collins continues typing and walks over to a table. "Your looking on the surface, we need to go deeper into the Wraith on a cellular level." Said Collins as two strands of DNA appeared on the holo table. "On one side is human DNA on another Wraith."

Alton walks over to the table. "I assume your going some where with this." Said Alton gesturing with is hands.

Collins nods her head. "We have done a genetic comparison between us and the Wraith and have confirmed everything Doctor Beckett wrote in his notes." Said Collins as she brings up a creature Alton has never seen. "This is called the Iratus bug, Weir's people have encountered before and sent us all the information on this creature."

Alton takes a good long look at the creature on the holo table. "Remind me to carry bug spray if I ever go off world." Said Alton, joking aside he went back to being serious. "What have you learned?"

"According to Doctor Beckett, the Wraith are closer to this creature than us." Said Collins reading off his notes. "However, this virus will be able to strip away the cells that make up the Wraith genetic characteristics and leave only the human parts behind."

Alton was listening intently. "So, it is possible?" asked Alton.

Collins shrugged her shoulders. "While it is true there are common human genetics mixed in with Wraith DNA." Said Collins. "But we need more data on it."

Alton looked at Collins. "What do you need?" asked Alton.

"More Wraith to study." Said Collins, but then looks at the Iratus bug. "Also, this creature."

Alton began thinking it over. "I'll considered it." Said Alton as he walks away from Collins and out the lab.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room, Captain Dare and Major Faison were sitting at the table waiting for Alton to arrive. After a few minutes he walked through the doors and took his seat at the end of the table. "What do you have for me?" asked Alton.

Dare pulled out her Data pad. "We went over the information, Weir and her people sent us on the human populations in this galaxy." Said Dare going over the notes she took from reading the information Weir and her people sent. "Where do you want to start?"

Alton leaned close, his hands clasped together on the table. "Tell me about the human populations?" asked Alton wanting to know how these humans in another galaxy have survived. "What are we dealing with?"

Dare looks at her reports. "From Weir and her people, we have learned that most of the indigenous human populations in Pegasus are primitive with any form of advance technology being scarce." Said Dare.

Faison leaned over the table. "So, we can expect not much of a threat level when travelling to these planets?" asked Faison.

Dare shook her head. "I would not let your guard down when walking into a village of people carrying bows and arrows." Said Dare thinking how not everyone on this mission is privy to have access to Spartan Armor. "A hole village together could attack us if we cause some form of cultural misunderstanding."

Faison leaned back in his chair. "You really think these people could be a problem for us?" asked Faison unconvinced humans lacking in technology could be a threat to him or his team. "We have the weapons and the technology to deal with any problem that comes our way."

Seeing Faison acting his usual cockiness, Alton stepped in to bring him to reality. "Faison under no circumstances are we to ever fire on these people, even if threatened." Said Alton as both Faison and Dare looked at Alton for more details in his decision. "These people are not as primitive as we might think, they use the Stargates to travel."

Dare realizing what he was leading to took over. "They could travel to other planets and tell people about us." Said Dare realizing the inconvenience that could be fall them if other planets become wary of them. "Which could spread all the way back to Weir's people."

"Causing strain in relations." Said Faison finishing Dare's sentence. "Alright I understand, won't take action if threatened, but what do we do then."

"Use non-lethal weapons." Said Alton seeking alternatives.

Faison looked at Dare and back at Alton with a look of uncertainty. "Sir, we don't have non-lethal weapons." Said Faison. "Our original mission required us to find the flood and destroy it."

Alton nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, and the UNSC equipped us with all kinds of weapons to destroy it." Said Alton remembering the manifest of the many weapons being placed on the ship. "But were not in the galaxy Path Kethona to search for the flood, now are we?"

Faison nodded his head. "Yes sir." Said Faison acknowledging Alton's assessment of the situation. "What then should we do?"

Alton brought up an image on the holo table. "We use these." Said Alton showing an image of a Wraith stunner. "We have determined there are no ill effects of these weapons when fired on humans."

Faison looks at the image. "Sir we only acquired a hand full of these weapons during our last mission." Said Faison remembering giving the order to take the weapons off the dead Wraith. "Crane is in the process of studying these things now."

Alton nodded his head in understanding. "If and when we ever come across the Wraith again will retrieve those specific weapons." Said Alton seeing an opportunity to acquire the Wraith stunners. "Until then we will refrain from engaging the Wraith for now until I say otherwise."

Faison nodded his head in understanding where Alton was coming from, not wanting to get any attention from the Wraith. "Understood Captain." Said Faison.

Alton turned back to Dare. "Anything else you want to bring up while I'm here?" asked Alton.

Dare scrolled up through her data pad. "While we can expect most of the indigenous populations to have not passed or are at Tier seven level of development." Said Dare bringing up the technological achievement tiers that were used by the Forerunners and later adopted by the Covenant and after the great war humanity began using this form to categorize species on their technological advancement. "There are some rare cases where we can expect to see some where between tier six and tier five."

Alton new about the technological achievement tiers and was surprised to hear some human populations were in between tier six and five, due to the fact that tier five was the atomic age. "Your telling me there is a human population with atomic weapons?" asked Alton.

Dare brings up information on the holo table. "Allow me to introduce to you the Genii." Said Dare.

Alton and Faison looked at each other and back at Dare before saying together at the same time. "The Genii?" said both Alton and Faison.

Dare nodded her head. "I know weird name to call your people, but who are we to judge, we always say UNSC." Said Dare giving Faison and Alton something to think about.

Alton soon snap back to reality and took over. "What kind of people are the Genii?" asked Alton seeing if they could potentially be allies.

Dare brings up information. "The Genii are run by a military dictatorship, most of their civilization is hidden in massive underground bunkers, originally built as shelters from passed wars before the Wraith, within these bunkers, the Genii train their military and develop new technology in secret." Said Dare giving a run down of how they operate. "On the surface, a small contingent of farmers presents the facade of a simple people to outsiders, though their farming operations are equally important to providing for the Genii below, to outsiders, the Genii are known for their tava beans, and frequently trade them with other worlds."

"Tava beans?" asked Alton wanting some clarity.

Dare shrugged. "Some form of edible, humans can consume." Said Dare unsure of what the tava bean is. "Weir's people tried to trade for this bean to resupply."

Alton nodded his head. "Well we don't have to worry about trading for food." Said Alton as the hydroponics unit was up and running providing the needs to his people.

Faison soon join the conversation. "Military strength?" asked Faison wanting to know more about these people.

Dare switches information on her data pad. "They maintain multiple safe houses and military outposts on many Stargate-accessible worlds across the Pegasus Galaxy." Said Dare reading from her notes. "They also have a large network of spies and covert informants that allow the Genii a broad understanding of the events in distant parts of the Pegasus Galaxy."

Alton and Faison looked at each other and back at Dare. "What's their technology like?" asked Alton but being more specific. "Namely weapons capabilities."

Dare scrolled up on her data pad. "The Genii have technology roughly equivalent to that of tier five level, example would be how we were 600 years ago." Said Dare giving Alton and Faison a rough idea on what to expect. "They have developed various projectile firearms, ranging from pistols and shotguns to automatic weapons."

Alton hearing this was surprised. "They seemed to not let the Wraith bring them down." Said Alton seeing how much they have progressed when facing an alien race that doesn't allow any human populations to reach a level that could threaten them.

"Any other advancements we should know?" asked Faison.

Dare continues to scroll through her notes on the data pad. "They also have computer technology consistent with tier level five, as well as cathode ray tube technology for audio and visual projection." Said Dare. "Good news is their radio technology is advanced enough to send analog video transmissions, so we might be able to intercept anything they sent if we ever come across them."

"You said tier level five." Said Alton. "Do they have access to atomic weapons?"

Dare nodded her head. "When Weir's people made contact with the Genii to trade in their tava beans, they stumbled upon their secret and helped them develop their nuclear weapons." Said Dare seeing the mistake Weir and her people made again.

"Are they operational?" asked Alton needed to know the threat level, he was dealing with.

"Unknown." Said Dare reading off the report. "The last meeting Weir and her people had with the Genii was negotiating for some of their nukes in exchange for materials they needed to complete the weapons."

Alton was about to ask the obvious question but Dare beat him to it. "I don't know the reason why, they never say, probably some classified information we're not privy to know." Said Dare. "However, the Genii possess no weapons platform from which to deploy these bombs; they are simply very powerful explosives."

Alton got up from his chair and walked around the table looking away from Dare and Faison. "Threat level assessment?" asked Alton.

Dare placed the data pad down on the table. "Given everything we know about them, I'd say yellow." Said Dare seeing a number of potential problems if they choose to be a threat. "They could impede our people on any planets we visit or worse direct confrontation."

Faison shook his head. "I doubt they would be so stupid enough to fight us." Said Faison looking at all the information at his disposal.

Alton turned around to face Dare. "Is there a chance we could be allies with them?" asked Alton.

Dare had an unsure look on her face. "Weir's people had a falling out with the Genii at the beginning until the successful trade with them later on." Said Dare as she reads off the report. "There has been minimal contact ever since."

Alton began thinking it over and decided. "Will not make contact for now, but if they attempt to contact us will take precautions." Said Alton not wanting to risk any engagement with another human government. "In the mean time let us begin with phase two."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Two hours later**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference Alton and Dare were waiting in their seats for another person that they requested to join them. Faison left to train the other Spartans on the S-deck on the Praeter where Spartans train in holographic simulations.

After a few seconds an ODST in uniform walked into the conference room and saluted to Captain Alton and Dare. "Lt. Colonel Carol Lang reporting for duty." Said Carol.

Alton and Dare saluted right back. "At ease soldier and take a seat." Said Alton gesturing for her to take the seat opposite of Alton and Dare.

Carol took her seat and properly adjusted her self accordingly in front of her superior officer. "Thank you, sir." Said Carol being respectful.

Alton took his seat as well as Dare. "Now that you're here we have an important assignment for you Colonel." Said Alton getting Carol's undivided attention.

Carol nodded her head. "Whatever it is Sir, I promise to successfully achieve it with all my strength." Said Carol.

Dare took over. "That's good to hear, but this is nothing serious Colonel." Said Dare trying to calm Lang down. "We would like for you to choose seven first grade officers and together set up your own team of four people."

Carol was surprised, and she showed it on her face. "Four man eight teams?" asked Carol trying to clarify what they requested. "What would this be for?"

Alton took the lead. "Now that we have established a base of operations in this galaxy we want to explore it using the Stargate." Said Alton seeing the need to get their people out in the galaxy and find any new technologies or information that could help them.

Carol leaned in close. "Sir what about the Wraith?" asked Carol on behalf of all her fellow ODST's. After all she was the leading commanding officer for all ODST's. "Won't we be risking a lot?"

Alton leaned back in his chair. "The Wraith are out there, they have been here long before we ever step foot in this galaxy." Said Alton stressing the issue. "We are eventually going to face them in combat, I would prefer for the soldiers to have as much experience as possible."

Dare then entered the conversation. "Not to mention the many different human cultures we will be visiting on many worlds." Said Dare.

Carol had to disagree on the last part. "ODST's are special operations soldiers specialize in orbital infantry and special warfare tactics." Said Carol explaining the purpose for an ODST. "Were not diplomats, we can't negotiate on behalf of the UNSC."

Alton seeing where Carol was coming from understood. "No body signed up for this." Said Alton seeing how their arrival in this galaxy has changed everything. "We were supposed to have been in Path Kethona, but here we are, and we have to make the most of it."

Carol hearing Alton's words took them to mind and understood. "I Understand sir and will begin making the list of personal that are suitable for leading the teams through the Gate." Said Carol.

"You will be receiving a data package with information on everything we know so far about this galaxy." Said Dare looking over the information. "Have the officers read over the data too and begin choosing the best from the many personal we have here."

Carol nodded her and gets up from her chair and salutes to both Alton and Dare and walks out of the conference room.

As Carol leaves Alton and Dare got to talking. "What do you think?" asked Dare. "Is she going to be capable?"

Alton leaning in the back of his chair was thinking it over. "ODST's are adaptable in tough situations." Said Alton having always respected the soldiers that can make through the training unlike Spartans who have been augmented for success in combat. ODST's have to sweat and bleed to achieve the greatness they worked hard for. "I think she'll be just fine."

Dare gets up from the chair and walks out. "I hope your right on this." Said Dare as she leaves the conference room, Alton was by himself thinking of all the trouble his ODST's could get in to while exploring the Pegasus Galaxy.

* * *

 **So as you can see things are hearting up in the Pegasus galaxy with the UNSC preparing to send out their people to explore other worlds, hopefully they won't get into to much trouble with the locals. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. Also one more thing, like last year I will not be updating this summer as I will be to busy, I hope you all understand and hopefully the next chapter update will be in August, don't know when in August, hopefully it will be updated by then, thank you again for reading my story, and I will see all of you in three months.**


	8. First Hive

**Hey everyone as promised I put up the new chapter in August and hope you enjoy it. As for the next Chapter it's going to be probably in October, I'm not sure as this coming fall is going to be hectic for me.**

* * *

 **Space**

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Captain's Cabin**

In the Captain's cabin, Alton was typing away at his computer making a log of all that had transpired since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy.

" _Captain's Log star date: February 4_ _th_ _, 2556, it's been almost three months since our arrival in the Pegasus galaxy."_ Thought Alton as he typed away on his computer. _"A year has passed since the meeting I had with Admiral Hood and Osman on the mission to the galaxy Path Kethona to destroy one of humanities greatest threats, the Flood."_

Alton stopped and took a sip of whiskey relaxing for a bit before typing again. _"Unfortunately, we failed the mission to reach Path Kethona and ended up in the Pegasus Galaxy instead. After a week, Yelena the AI on board the ship, learned from going through scanners that the Praeter while travelling though Slipspace passed_ _through an intense gravity wave from a collapsing star._ _It caused our navigational computers to veer off course and travelled to the Pegasus Galaxy instead."_

Alton got up from his desk and walked over to the counter to pour him another drink. He waited awhile before returning to his desk. _"Once we arrived some of my people voiced their opposition to stay and wanted to return home in shame. While I was determining that, Yelena detected an anomaly on a distant planet in a solar system we entered after we dropped out of Slipspace. From the planet we discovered the anomaly and to our shock a human presence in this galaxy. We captured four individuals on the planet and through them we learned much about this galaxy."_

Alton began reminiscing about the events that had happened. _"The four individuals were lead by a Colonel Sheppard, military commander who follows the orders of a civilian by the name of Doctor Weir, through them we learned about a device called a Stargate that creates an artificial wormhole that connects to other Stargates on other planets in the galaxy and that Pegasus is filled with other human civilizations other than their own. While the shock of discovering a second evolution of humans in the galaxy was startling nothing was more shocking than learning from them about another civilization, a race called the Wraith, who evolved from a creature called an iratus bug. The Wraith feed on the human populations of the galaxy as that is their only means to sustain them."_ Typed Alton as he continues to report on the issues at hand. " _While the existence of the Wraith and their dependence on humans to survive was a concern considering if the Wraith ever knew about the human populations back home, but the existence of humans in another galaxy was something even greater to learn about. While some of my senior officers believed the threat was too great to consider, ultimately, I decided to stay and from my decision we made an alliance with the first group of humans in the galaxy, Doctor Weir and her people became allies and from them we learned everything about the Wraith and the human civilizations that exist in Pegasus."_

Alton stopped to look at the time, it was late, but he needed to finish so, he continued to type away on the computer. _"During our time here, Captain Dare decided to do some reconnaissance on the Wraith to learn about their movements in the galaxy and gather any intel on them as well as other information than what we learned from Weir and her people. While gathering intel, Captain Dare discovered a Wraith outpost and it was decided in conjunction with Weir's people we would infiltrate the base to gather any information."_ Alton stopped his typing in mid-sentence as he took a deep breath for what he was about to say next. _"I regret to inform Sergeant Dashai died from being fed upon by the Wraith, our first causality in this galaxy, I don't expect it to be the last."_

Alton pinched the bridge of his nose clearly exhausted, but continued on. _"After the incident we sought to understand our enemy better. Therefore, I had doctor Collins work on studying the Wraith and to find any weaknesses we could exploit. She then requested the assistance of one Doctor Beckett, one of Weir's people who has been studying the Wraith for over a year, it was through him we learned about the Hoffan drug, a drug capable of interfering with the Wraith feeding process, a drug Weir's people kept to themselves and didn't report it to us. While some of my people were angry the reasoning behind it is understandable, the drug is not perfect and requires fine tuning to make it viable for wide spread use. Nevertheless, we continued to remain allies despite the secrecy we kept from each other. After a while, Weir wanted to move things to the next level."_ Typed Alton as he looks back at the meeting he had with Weir.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **Two Weeks Ago**

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

 _In the conference room Weir, Colonel Sheppard, and Doctor McKay were present. Sitting on the opposite side we're Captain Alton, Major Faison, and Doctor Crane meeting Weir and her people to discuss trade relations._

 _Weir began the talks. "I hope our last meeting hasn't hurt diplomatic relations between our two people." Said Weir with sincerity in her voice. "I know you must feel animosity towards us for not revealing about the Hoffan drug."_

 _Alton and Faison looked at each other than back at Weir. "Doctor Collins already confirmed with me the dangers about this drug, and the risks involved." Said Alton thinking back at their conversation. "Had you told us before the mission I doubt it would have made much difference considering we still haven't refined the drug ourselves."_

 _Weir was surprised as well as Sheppard and McKay who looked at each other. "I am pleased we can still maintain a diplomatic relationship with each other._ " _Said Weir with a warm smile._ _"Which is why I am here today in hope that we could move forward as allies."_

 _Alton raised an eyebrow wondering where Weir was going with this. "What is it exactly are you hoping for?" asked Alton curious as to what they want._

 _Sheppard took the lead on this one. "Seeing as how we've known each other for quite some time now, we were hoping we could trade in technologies." Said Sheppard wanting to get access to some of their weapons technology._

 _McKay soon joined the conversation as well. "Namely I… o.. or should I say we would very much like to check out that ship of yours." Said McKay in his best to seem earnest in pleading for them to allow him to examine his ship._

 _Alton clasped his hands together on the table and while he read the reports about what they possessed from Dare's observations of their ship and puddle jumper, he was reluctant to allow an exchange on that level just yet._

" _I think were still a long way from sharing any technology." Said Alton, but as McKay, Sheppard and Weir were about to protest or persuade, Alton raised his hand up. "However, I'm willing an exchange in resources."_

 _Weir, Sheppard, and McKay were confused, by what Alton meant, he then nodded to Crane and he pulled out two box containers. "We are prepared to trade materials we have invented in exchange for something of equal value." Said Crane._

 _McKay looked surprised and stood up. "Materials that's what you want to trade for, are you kidding me." Said McKay in an angry tone feeling insulted or sounding condescending towards Alton and his people._

 _Sheppard didn't like where this was going and soon stepped in. "McKay sit down." Said Sheppard as he tugged his arm to pull him back down in his seat._

 _Before McKay could argue, Weir stepped in. "I appreciate this chance to start up trade relations, but I have to ask." Said Weir confused by Alton. "Why start so small in these discussions?"_

 _Alton felt a little insulted by what Weir said. "What may seem small to you is a significant achievement to us." Said Alton not going to have any one disrespect the hard work his people have made. "And while you may have come across something better than what we are offering you, I feel it is best to walk first before running in these negotiations."_

 _Weir took what he said to mind and remembered previous trade negotiations going bad before. "We accept this offer and have something in mind to trade." Said Weir._

 _Both McKay and Sheppard looked at Weir and said at the same time. "We do?"_

 _Weir smiled and nodded. "Yes, we do."_

* * *

 **Present**

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Captain's Cabin**

Alton continued typing finishing what he started. _"True to her word Weir brought back materials of her own and we traded what we have to her. I gave her access to Titanium-A armor, the first generation, instead of A3 armor, the second thing I gave her access to, was Instacrete_ _a material invented by UNSC scientists for use in combat zones. Instacrete is easy to shape and build with, incredibly strong, and dries quickly, allowing strong, permanent buildings to be hastily erected when they are needed. It is primarily used for creating bunkers and defensive walls. It can be inferred that the instacrete will take quite a lot of punishment even while in a semi-solid state and is believed that instacrete can withstand quite a bit of small arm's plasma fire before being completely burned away. The estimated dry time to full hardness and strength is several hours depending on temperature and humidity."_

Alton stopped for a minute to take a drink and then continued typing again. _"In return for the Titanium-A armor and Instacrete, Weir provided us with materials, she thought we might find interesting. There were two materials she gave us called Naquadah and Trinium. I Had Crane examine both materials."_

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 **Ignis Base**

 **Cranes Lab**

 _Inside Cranes lab was Doctor Crane himself examining the materials given to them by Weir. Crane was amazed by the stuff and while compared to somethings in his galaxy, it might not have been all that special, but was still impressive._

 _Alton soon walked in the lab to know the results of Cranes research. "What have you got for me Doctor?" asked Alton._

 _Crane turned around away from his research. "The most interesting find so far in this galaxy." Said Crane with a smile. "Come here I'll show you."_

 _Alton walked over to where Crane was studying. "Must be something for you to be this excited." Said Alton._

 _Craned nodded his head. "It's just been awhile since we came across something interesting." Said Crane as his research in the Stargate became stagnate. "Now let me show you what I have learned so far."_

 _Crane brings up an image of a brick shape black color on the screen. "This is Naquadah from what I've learned from Weir's people on this material and my own research it has superconducting properties. It can store massive amounts of energy and is extremely hard. It also_ _greatly amplifies energy, making it extremely potent if paired with explosives." Said Crane which got Alton's attention. "It's also the same material that's on the Stargate which makes sense, considering the Stargate require something_ _incredibly durable and able to absorb the necessary energy required to maintain a stable wormhole."_

" _What sort of applications can we apply this Naquadah to." Said Alton getting to what many military minded individuals always ask. "Namely weapons."_

 _Crane had obvious look on his face. "Was wondering when you were going to ask." Said Crane as he bring up information on his computer. "I've done simulations of this mineral and have concluded that, not only can we apply this mineral to our explosive weapons to enhance their destructive capabilities, but also apply it to our ships as well to make the hulls of our ships more durable."_

 _Alton began looking at the computer, thinking of many applications for this mineral, how badly the UNSC will want it if they can show it works. "How soon can you apply it?" asked Alton._

 _Crane turned his head towards Alton. "To what?" asked Crane._

" _To our weapons." Said Alton surprised Crane not understanding._

" _I meant to what weapons?" asked Crane knowing that Alton wanted to apply this to weapons first. "You want me to do C-12, missiles, or nukes."_

 _Alton began thinking and realized he should be cautious with this mineral. "We should take precautions and start small and test this material out first." Said Alton not wanting to risk his people and caused a disaster for rushing the possibility of increasing his weapons capabilities._

 _Crane nodded his head. "Ill get right on it." Said Crane as he switches the screen to another block shape material, but this time the color was silver. "This is called Trinium,_ _an element that is a hundred times lighter and stronger than steel, while not as strong as Titianium-A3 armor it still has unique applications to use."_

 _Alton began to think and while Titanium-A3 was still new to the UNSC. There was always improvements that could be made. "This Naquadah and Trinium, you said it can be applied to ships?"_

 _Crane nodded his head. "I did some tests and when you_ _Alloyed Naquadah and Trinium together it makes for a much stronger and durable substance that is heat resistant as well." Said Crane bringing up the test on the screen for Alton to see._

 _Alton began thinking and wondered. "Do you believe Weir's people use this stuff in the construction of their ships and weapons?" asked Alton._

 _Crane shrugged not knowing their mind set. "They would be pretty stupid not to do so." Said Crane seeing the advantage they would have. "But I wouldn't be too concern about it, I'm working on simulations on how much damage we could do if we ever get into a fight with them."_

 _Alton nodded his head in approval, while Alton's people and Weir's are allies they still needed to prepare for anything. "Keep up the good work." Said Alton as he walks out of the lab leaving Crane to do more research._

* * *

 **Present**

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Captain's Cabin**

" _While Crane was continuing his study on the materials we acquire from Weir, I decided it was about time to explore this galaxy through the Stargates."_ Typed Alton as he thinks back at the first team he sent out into the galaxy. _"I had eight teams of four ODST's chosen by Lieutenant Colonel Carol Lang commander of all ODST's on the Praeter. With her help she hand picked seven team leaders to lead their respected teams out into the galaxy. I designated these teams GR-1-8, GR being an acronym for Gate Reconnaissance."_

" _The first thing I had them do was scout planets that were close enough to reach by ship in an hour. It was decided that the Cole Protocol that was used extensively during the war, would be applied when travelling through Stargates considering it was easy to learn the location of a planet from just seeing the symbols inputted into the Stargate."_

Alton stopped for a minute to reflect on the first mission his people went on through the Stargate. _"One of the first missions these new assembled teams went on was to protect Doctor Collins on her investigation into, Colonel Sheppard and his people's discovery of a female Wraith found on a planet. Colonel Lang leader of GR-1 was assigned to escort the Doctor to the planet, unfortunately the mission became dangerous when the female Wraith injected herself with Doctor Beckett's retrovirus, a biological weapon that can turn Wraiths into humans, but the virus was not ready for applicable use and had the opposite effect and nearly cost Colonel Lang her life."_ Typed Alton as he thinks back on the incident. _"The female Wraith attempted to feed on Colonel Lang in her frenzy like state through her arm, but was eventually killed before damage could be done. Unfortunately, that was not the end of it as the retrovirus was transmitted from the Wraith to Carol and the Colonel began a metamorphosis that could not be stopped by Doctor Collins, it was only through the help of Weir's people that we were able to undo the damage done and operations went back to normal or what could be considered normal around here."_

Alton looked at the time again and typed one last message. _"We are still continuing exploration of the galaxy despite the set backs that had occurred, this is Captain Alton ending log."_

Alton shut off his computer and walked over to the bed to get a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Training Room**

In the training room, Colonel Lang was training intensely feeling completely pathetic for what happened to her on the last mission and the damage she caused afterwards when she began to change into a monster. She faintly remembers what happened and how it took a Spartan just to contain she was turned back to normal with the help of Doctor Beckett and Colonel Sheppard.

During her first mission when she met Sheppard for the first time, she didn't think much of him, but soon changed her mind when she saw him in combat. As for the rest of his team she was impressed with Teyla, being a woman in an all guys team she didn't let that bother her and she held her own. She heard a lot about Ronon, especially the part where he fought one on one with a Spartan and held his own for a while until he passed out. And last and especially not the least bit interesting was McKay who while a genius, was not very brave when it came to stressful situations.

Carol was continuing her work out until one of her team mates walked in. "Colonel?" said Major Cheng getting the Colonel's attention. Cheng an ODST, part of GR-1 and a Veteran of the Covenant war. Cheng is highly educated scored highest on aptitude test in the UNSC and when enlisted and was given a full scholarship. He speaks multiple languages including some Covenant languages as well. He is calm under pressure and is always by the book.

Carol stopped what she was doing and looked at Cheng. "Report!" said Carol as she takes a towel to wipe the sweat from her face.

Cheng walked into the training room. "Colonel, the other teams have returned from exploration and reported a successful mission." Said Cheng as he brings up a data pad. "They have reported the planets that are at least a coupe of hours away by ship is good for secondary bases to be placed at."

Carol took a drink from her bottle, remembering the request Alton made to scout out possible planets to set up forward bases, one for scientific research, the other a fall back point in the event Ignis base came under attack, and an outpost set up on another planet to use for the Cole protocol, travel to that planet after every mission so as to not lead anyone back to our world. "Good to hear, now what are the other two doing?" asked Carol.

Cheng looked up from the data pad. "Lieutenant Keisha Williams is in the labs working on equipment, while Sergeant Hagman is currently in the firing range sharpening his skills." Said Cheng.

Keisha Williams ODST survivor of the Covenant war and attack on New Mombasa and part of GR-1. A scientist amongst the team, she received degrees from notable universities. A PHD in physics and astronomy and a master's in engineering. She is considered the brains behind the team and while she takes her responsibilities in the UNSC military seriously, she still a scientist at heart.

Alex Hagman enlisted in the UNSC at eighteen during the middle of the Covenant war. Family died during a Covenant attack on one of the outer colonies, sought revenge ever since. Excels in all forms of UNSC weapons, but prefers hand to hand combat. High remarks from drill instructors and previous commanders for bravery and honor in combat.

Carol got up from her seat and walked over to Cheng. "How are the other teams doing?" asked Carol.

"This is new to them." Said Cheng. "Travelling through wormholes is something we weren't trained for and meeting human civilizations for the first time not associated with the UETG is a bit awkward and strange to them, but they are acclimating to their new surroundings and experiences."

"Let's make sure none of them is about to crack under pressure." Said Carol, which got her a look of skepticism from Cheng. "They maybe ODST's but their still human."

Cheng nodded his head and walked out of the training room leaving Carol to take a shower.

* * *

 **Gate Control Room**

In the Gate control room technicians were working at their posts and maintaining systems. All was quiet up until the gate started activating. Klaxon alarms blared out of the pa systems indicating an incoming wormhole.

Dare arrived on the scene. "Lieutenant." Said Dare getting the attention of one of the technicians.

"There are no units currently off world, Ma'am." Said the technician.

"Raise the shield." Said Dare and in that moment the gold colored shield placed on the Stargate was raised surrounding it completely.

After awhile a signal was received on the base computers. "It's Doctor's Weir's people." Said the technician.

"What do they want now?" asked Dare in general. "Lower the Shie…." Before she could finish, the technician interrupted her.

"Their responding by radio only." Said the Technician.

Dare nodded her head. "Let's hear it."

* * *

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room Alton and Dare were present to discuss what has transpired. "At 0900 this morning we received a message from Doctor Weir herself requesting assistance." Said Dare starting off the meeting.

Alton after getting a good night's sleep was not expecting this when he woke up. "Assistance in what?" asked Alton.

Dare hands him what she acquired from Weir. "Apparently, Colonel Sheppard and his team are missing." Said Dare. "They were 3 hours over due to check in with Weir and she sent another team to investigate, they're investigation turned up nothing."

Alton seeing where this is going finished for Dare. "And she wants us to help in finding them?"

Dare nodded her head and brought out a data pad with a list of gate addresses. "They were able to extract fifty addresses from the DHD and gave us half of them to search for." Said Dare.

Alton began to think, and while he feels conflicted about helping Weir, he also doesn't want to endanger his own people considering whoever captured Sheppard and his team must be highly skilled to able to do so. "Have all available teams prepped and ready to go." Said Alton.

Dare understanding went straight to work on Alton's order.

* * *

 **Gate Room**

GR-1 was waiting in the gate room, fully dressed in their ODST gear and equipped with an assortment of weapons.

Carol was carrying the MA5D individual combat weapons system, along with a Wraith stunner to the side of her hip, a new issue of weapons given to a hand full of GR teams and Spartan fire teams until more can be precured.

Major Cheng was carrying the Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel along with the M6H handgun to his side.

Lieutenant Williams was carrying with her the M7S Submachine Gun or better known as the suppressed SMG, along with the MA45D tactical shotgun.

Sergeant Hagman was carrying the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle along with M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon. Some would think a rocket launcher was overkill, but due to the threat of the Wraith darts scooping in and scooping up people with their transporters it was considered to have for safety concerns.

The gate soon activated to one of the many planets Weir provided for the UNSC in the help to search for Sheppard and his people, a device hovering in the air went through the event horizon and travelled to the planet. The device is a reconnaissance probe designed to explore planets ahead of GR teams to determine the conditions on the other side of an active wormhole before sending a team through, in order to make sure it's safe.

When Carol heard the news about Sheppard and his team, she volunteered her team to search, but was not necessary as Alton already decided to have all the GR teams to help in the search.

After the probe determined safety in immediate area around the Gate, Carol order her team to move out. GR-1 walked up the ramp and into the wormhole to begin their search.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Five days later**

It had been five days since the search began and both groups have found nothing even after splitting up the work. It was decided to split up the work between GR teams 1-8 and each team was given three planets to search from half the list Weir gave them. GR-1 was given an extra planet being the flagship team. More was being done as Doctor Crane travelled to the planet where Sheppard's team was last seen to do his own work on the DHD to extract any other information from it.

As for GR-1 this was their 4th and last attempt to search for AR-1. Coming out of the Stargate, they immediately took control of the probe to due an aerial search of the surrounding area. As for GR-1 they searched by foot and began travelling away from the Stargate.

They immediately looked around the gate to determined if there have been any tracks to show the gate has been used repeatedly.

"Has anybody found anything?" asked Lang.

As everybody searched all of them shouted no in order.

"No, nothing yet." Said Cheng as he looks around the DHD.

"Nothing in my area." Said Williams around the Stargate.

"Got nothing over here either." Said Hagman as he searched in the clearing further away.

Lang stopped for a minute and decided it be best to continue their search further out. "Dial back to Ignis base and let Captain Alton know were going to continue our search else where on the planet." Said Lang.

Cheng closest to the DHD began pressing buttons, but nothing was happening. He began pressing other buttons, but still the Stargate would not activate or light up its chevrons as it usually does when using the DHD.

"Colonel we have a problem." Said Cheng getting everyone's attention. "The DHD on this planet seems to be malfunctioning."

This caught everyone's attention, Lang ordered for everyone to convene at the DHD.

Once everyone was gathered, Cheng showed them that nothing was happening. "Has Crane ever mention a situation like this before in his notes?" asked Lang.

Cheng shook his head. "He never came across a situation like this in his experiments with the DHD." Said Cheng as he begins to inspect the Dial home device.

"So, what now?" asked Hagman as he paces back and forth. "Wait for Captain Alton to dial back and send technicians to help fix this thing or get out of here ourselves?"

"Even if we wanted to leave we don't have any means to control the Stargate without the DHD." Said Williams as she herself was also inspecting the device. "Crane was working on a dial home program that we could connect to the Stargate to dial out if the DHD on planets became damaged or not working anymore."

"How's that going?" asked Hagman in an annoyed tone of voice.

Williams shrugged. "He's been busy with other things lately." Said Williams as she continues her search.

As the two continue their inspection, Williams discovers something. "Found something." Said Williams.

"What is it?" asked Lang as she walks closer to Williams.

"There appears to be some control crystals missing from the DHD." Said Williams as he gets up from the ground and looks at everyone. "Without the crystals this DHD is useless."

"Can you fix it?" asked Hagman in anticipation of the answer.

"If I had the crystals I should be able too." Said Williams.

However, Lang was thinking of something else. "The questions is not if you can fix it, but who would have done this?" asked Lang which got everyone thinking. That is when Hagman raised his battle rifle getting into a defensive position.

As everyone began to be on edge, a beeping noise came from Cheng's tacpad. "It's the probe." Said Cheng as he reads the information sent to him. "It's detected some sort of low level energy source in nearby caves."

Colonel Lang then nodded her head to everyone. "Let's head out."

As they begin walking away from the Stargate, Hagman voiced his complaint. "Tell me why the Captain is putting a lot of resources into helping these guys?" asked Hagman feeling annoyed by this since the beginning.

"Don't know why your voicing your complaints now after fives days of searching." Said Williams looking back at Hagman.

"Just saying why, we put a lot of resources rescuing a bunch of people that easily get captured." Said Hagman remembering the reports about their first encounter with Colonel Sheppard and his team.

Cheng looks back at Hagman. "Alton would never say this, but this gives us flexibility in negotiations and they'll owe us a favor if we manage to rescue them." Said Cheng.

"But we haven't rescued them." Said Hagman. "How's that going to look?"

"Even if we don't find them, us putting in the effort is an act of good faith on our part." Said Cheng being the wisest amongst the team members.

Colonel Lang soon told the team to be quite with her hand signals as they got closer to the Cave entrance.

* * *

 **Cave Entrance**

At the cave entrance they immediately saw no guard posts or any form of traps or alarms alerting anyone that could be in the caves. Lang looked at Cheng and whispered to him. "The probe can't detect if anybody is in the caves?" She asked in a concern tone.

Cheng shook his head. "The probe's sensors aren't that strong to reach below ground." Said Cheng as he works on his tacpad. "But our motion sensors should be find."

Lang nodded her head in understanding and switched her assault rifle with the Wraith Stunner and began leading the team to the caves.

* * *

 **Cave**

As soon as they walked into the caves they activated their built-in night vison in their ODST helmets as they slowly encroached deeper into the caves. They soon came upon what appears to be light and voices.

* * *

 **Dining Room Ford's Cave**

"Okay, they definitely should've been back by now." Said McKay as he paces back and forth. "Seriously, am I the only one who thinks that maybe things haven't gone according to plan?"

"Yes." Said he Bouncer. As he continues to play a game with his other team member.

"Okay, look, we can't just sit here." Said McKay frantically. "We need we need— we need to do something."

"Like what?" asked the Bouncer sarcastically uninterested in McKay's distress.

"Like go get help." Said McKay. "Look, we can dial the Stargate back to Atlantis where we have a ship, a fast ship with—with—with shields. We can fly to the Hive and rescue them if we need to."

"Can't dial the gate, remember?" asked the Bouncer reminding McKay. "Ford removed the control crystals from the dialing device."

"Yes, I know that." Said McKay in frustration. "But here's the good news. You're the ones guarding them and…"

The Bouncer cut McKay off. "Shut up." Said the Bouncer as he rises form his chair with his weapon in hand. His partner does the same as they look at the entrance leading out of the cave.

McKay seeing their reactions was concerning. "W..Wh… What?" asked McKay frantically. "What is it?"

The Bouncer doesn't look at McKay. "I said shut up and get down." Said the Bouncer, but in that moment a grenade came flying into the room, causing the enhanced two team members to react with quick precision and lifted the table to shield them. The grenade went off creating a bright flash and ringing noise.

Soon GR-1 rushed in weapons raised expecting hostiles to be lying on the ground disabled from the flash bang grenade but to their surprise, was two people waiting with weapons raised causing GR-1 to scatter as weapons fire came from the hostiles with intent to kill.

Colonel Lang shot off her Wraith Stunner, but thanks to the enzyme they were immune to those effects on some level. The two men soon took cover as Hagman and Cheng opened fire with their weapons, Hagman with his battel rifle and Cheng with his pistol.

As both opposing sides continue to fire, McKay rushed off to the side trying to avoid any shots.

After a minute of shots fired, the hostiles ran out of ammo giving the ODST's the upper hand. But what they assume was going to be an easy surrender, was dragged into hand to hand combat as the two ran fast to get on top of the ODST's.

Hagman and Cheng were fighting the two in hand to hand combat when they knocked out their weapons from their hands. They immediately went into their ODST training and began fighting them both, but soon realized they were being overpower which surprised them.

After a few seconds of fighting Lang Shot both again with Wraith stunners which began to take effect as they started slowing down in their movements which gave Hagman and Cheng the advantage they needed and knocked both of them out cold.

"Secure the room." Said Lang, as she began looking over the room holding her Wraith Stunner.

Cheng and Hagman began tying up the two hostiles for later questioning. While Williams was holding her SMG incase other hostiles began pouring through the room.

As the Four were working, McKay shouted out to them. "Hold your fire, don't shoot." Said McKay in a frantic tone.

"Identify yourself?" demanded Lang as she pointed her weapon in the direction where McKay shouted from.

"I..I'm Doctor McKay, I'm part of Colonel Sheppard's team and one of Weir's people." Said McKay as he slowly walks out of the room hands raised to show no weapons or threatening gestures. "Your UNSC, Alton's people right."

Lang Lowered her weapon and signaled Williams to do the same. "Correct." Said Lang as she walks up to McKay, depolarizing her helmet to show her face, McKay who lowered his hands after they lowered their weapons. "Doctor Weir requested our assistance in searching for you and your team."

That is when McKay remembered why he was arguing with the Bouncer in the first place. "Oh my god yes.., yes my team, we need to hurry." Said McKay frantically.

"Slow down." Said Lang trying to calm McKay down. "Where is the rest of your team and is these two the only hostiles here?"

"Right,,, right, listen there's not much time, we have to hurry and rescue Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla." Said McKay which made Lang confused.

"Are they not here?" asked Lang.

McKay shook his head. "No, that's why we need to hurry."

* * *

 **Inside Cave**

 **Three hours Later**

After three hours more, GR teams arrived as well as Captain Dare with her ONI officers, Colonel Lang and the rest of GR-1 were waiting for them.

"Captain Dare." Said Lang acknowledging Dare's presence.

"Colonel." Said Dare responding back. "Captain Alton wants to congratulate you on a job well done."

Lang didn't feel as though she accomplished much. "Three of Sheppard's team is still missing including Colonel Sheppard." Said Lang. "Not much of a success."

Captain Dare smiled and walked past her and her team. "Don't sell yourself short Colonel, I believed you've discovered something interesting." Said Dare as she examines the area. "Apparently the two you captured gave us some valuable intel on their operations here."

"Anything that might help us in locating Sheppard and his team?" asked Lang.

Dare's smile soon faded and tun around to see her. "Yes, and to my objection, Alton is preparing to assist Weir and her people." Said Dare not comfortable one bit about this.

Seeing her disdain on the subject, Lang wanted to know what was going on. "Is there something that's bothering you about helping them?"

Dare just turned around not wanting to show this side of her. "The situation Sheppard and his team are in could put our people in danger far more than what happened here."

As Lang pondered on what Dare was saying, on the Praeter things were beginning to heat up for a battle many thought was inevitable, but wasn't going to happen for a while was heading their way.

* * *

 **Slipspace**

 **EN-route to Edowin**

 **UNSC Praeter**

 **Bridge**

After rescuing Doctor McKay and bringing him back to Ignis base where his own people came for him, he told them that Sheppard and his team were forced into destroying a Hive ship that was on its way to cull a planet, they were planning to intercept and destroy the Hive before it could reach the defenseless world.

Alton offered his assistance in the matter and Weir accepted. Alton was to take his ship and meet up with the Daedalus near the planet.

On Board the bridge of the Prater Captain Alton and executive officer Lieutenant Henderson were conversing at the holotable with a model of a Wraith hive ship appearing on the table as a hologram.

They along with Yelena were trying to learn the best way to fight a Hive ship given this will be their first time engaging a Hive before.

"Given all the information we have from Weir and her people." Said Henderson. "I recommend firing at their dart bays here." Pointing on the screen which made the hologram zoom in on where Henderson was pointing at.

"An attack on the ship's hanger bays can result in secondary explosions." Said Yelena giving tactical advice. "Capable of crippling the Hive and give us an attempt at rescuing Sheppard and his team."

Alton looked at the Hive and the information that was scrolling down. "There are a lot of way's this could go wrong." Said Alton concerned about risking damage to this ship. "The only thing we have going for us is the element of surprise."

Henderson agreed with Captain Alton. "That is correct the Wraith are unaware of our presence in this galaxy." Said Henderson. "But the moment we reveal ourselves in this fight will become a target."

Yelena could only agree. "Lieutenant Henderson's assessment is correct." Said Yelena while also looking over information. "We will certainly be targeted."

Alton looked at both of them. "Will cross that bridge when we get there." Said Alton not too concern about the distant future. "Let's worry about our current dilemma."

The three continued to engage one another over the best course of action against the Hive.

* * *

 **Hyperspace**

 **EN-route to Edowin**

 **Daedalus**

 **Bridge**

On board the Daedalus bridge Colonel Caldwell was debriefing the crew of the plan to rescue Sheppard and his team.

"We'll drop out of hyperspace a little bit away from the planet, given that will get there before the Hive ship." Said Caldwell. "Will meet up with Captain Alton and the Praeter and form some kind of plan to deal with the Hive."

"What about Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla?" asked McKay concerned for his team mates.

"Once we finish planning our attack I'll let you know by then how were going to save them." Said Caldwell as he returns to his chair.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Unknown System**

A Hyperspace window opens and out came the Daedalus and after a few moments a Slipspace portal opens up and out came the Praeter.

* * *

 **Prater**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Prater a communications between both ships was taking place on a screen.

Captain Alton and Lieutenant Henderson was conversing with Colonel Caldwell and Doctor McKay of the plan attack on the Hive using the screen to send images of what each ship should do.

Lieutenant Henderson started off. "Greetings gentlemen, first we like to say how sorry we are it had to come to this." Said Henderson doing his best at being sincere.

" _Not at all, it was one of our people who started this whole mess to begin with."_ Said Caldwell admitting the mistake of Lieutenant Ford's actions. _"We are grateful your willing to assist us in this matter."_

"You would have done the same for us." Said Alton joining in on the conversation. "But let's get back to why were here."

Everyone agreed on that matter and Lieutenant Henderson started off. "Captain Alton, Yelena, and I have come up with a plan." Said Henderson as images on the screen appeared to show case their idea. "We would first like to have both ships get into position before the Hive shows up, we would like to have the Daedalus move behind the planet, while the Praeter moves behind the planets moon."

" _Wait a minute."_ Said McKay stopping Henderson. _"We won't be able to make radio contact with Sheppard from behind the planet."_

Henderson and Alton looked at each other and back at the screen. "We have these things called clarion spy drones, their undetectable and we were planning to use them to alert us of when the Hive ship arrived."

" _Can these things make radio contact with Sheppard?"_ asked Caldwell.

Henderson nodded his head. "They are mainly used for reconnaissance but have a variety of uses." Said Henderson.

Caldwell and McKay looked at each other and back at the screen. _"Still will send a cloaked jumper just in case it's detected and destroyed."_ Said Caldwell not wanting to rely too much on Alton.

"Colonel, Major Faison and his Spartans along with a squad of ODST's are prepared to board the Hive ship and rescue Sheppard once we've crippled the Hive." Said Alton letting Caldwell know of their intentions.

" _I appreciate the offer, but we have our own method of rescuing our people."_ Said Caldwell with a small smirk on his face. _"I can't say much, but you don't have to risk your own people on this matter."_

Alton and Henderson nodded their heads respecting their decision. "When the Hive ship arrives will use the Daedalus as a distraction to get the Hive's attention." Said Alton focusing back on the subject as images on the screen shows them of what to do. "The Praeter will then move from the moon to flank them for a direct hit with our weapons."

Caldwell curious as to what kind of weapons they have, had to ask. _"What kind of weapons do you have."_

Henderson unsure of what to say, looked to Alton on what to do, but saw a smirk ion the Captain's face. "You'll just have to wait and see." Said Alton with delight humor in his voice.

* * *

 **Orbit**

 **Edowin**

In orbit of the planet clarion spy drones were flying around along with a cloaked jumper waiting for the Hive to arrive.

* * *

 **Puddle Jumper**

In the puddle Jumper Major Lorne and McKay were waiting for the Hive. As they were waiting Lorne could see McKay's concern.

"Relax Doc will get them." Said Lorne trying to comfort McKay.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Said McKay in frustration. "But no, Ford had to be the hero, if we ever get him back I'm never going to let him forget this."

Lorne chuckled. "I'm surprised you're on this mission." Said Lorne. "I figured Doctor Beckett would want to keep you in the infirmary for a while."

McKay looked confused by this comment. "What…wh…why would you say that?" asked McKay with a puzzled look on his face.

Lorne looks at McKay questioningly. "You were doped on enzyme doc." Said Lorne explaining what he meant. "Not something that makes you stable, case in point Lieutenant Ford."

McKay then nodded his head in realization. "Oh I…I see what you mean." Sid McKay. "Don't worry Sheppard convinced Ford to dial back my dosage on the enzyme so I could be more lucid when I was repairing the Dart they used to get to the hive ship, Beckett cleared me for the mission, but I will need to do some treatment after this to get it all out of my system."

As the two converse a beep came on the computers. "I'm detecting two hyperspace windows." Said McKay.

In that moment two Hyperspace windows opened and out came two Hive ships.

"Oh, no." said McKay in shock. "There's two of them!"

"You said there was only one." Said Lorne in shock as well.

"Well, there _was_ only one!" replied McKay in a surprised tone of voice at the sudden appearance of a second Hive ship..

"Now there's two!" Shot back Lorne gesturing with his hand and concern.

"I can see that!" Said McKay in frustration.

Lorne sighs. "Let's try and hail Colonel Sheppard."

Rodney reaches up to activate his headset.

* * *

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On the bride of the Praeter Alton, Henderson and Yelena were gathered around the holotable looking at the data the clarion spy probes were transmitting back to the ship. "Two Hive ships!" Said Alton in a surprised tone. "I thought there was only one?"

"Apparently the intel we acquired from this Lieutenant Ford's group was incorrect." Said Yelena looking at the data. "Or it's possible this other Hive is an ally."

Lieutenant Henderson looked at the Captain. "Yelena could be right." Said Henderson. "We still don't know much about Wraith society at all."

Alton nodded his head. "Get me a secure line to the Daedalus." Said Altona as he walks up to the screen.

The screen lit up with Colonel Caldwell's face appearing. "Colonel are seeing the data we sent you?" asked Alton.

Caldwell nodded his head. _"We received the data."_ Said Caldwell not pleased by the situation. _"Should we alter the plan?"_

Alton considered it for a moment but shook his head. "Negative we should continue as plan and take the second Hive into consideration." Said Alton. "What about Colonel Sheppard, were you able to make contact?"

Caldwell shook his head in disappointment. _"No, Jumper one was unable to make contact."_

Alton try to reassure Caldwell. "It's possible the Wraith are jamming their comm signals."

" _We can't make that assumption."_ Said Caldwell not taking the risk. _"Jumper one is returning to the_ _Daedalus_ _immediately_ _, we need to take those ships out before they start culling."_

An alarm went off which forced Alton to look the other way. "What's going on?" asked Alton.

"The two Hives are deploying Darts." Said Yelena. "They'll reach the planet in no time."

Alton turned back to Caldwell. "Begin the operation Colonel." Said Alton as he begins to walk away from the screen..

Caldwell nods his head disconnects leaving the screen blank. Alton moves towards his chair and sits in it. While Lieutenant Henderson remains by the holotable to coordinate damage control and Yelena appeared from the holotable next to the Captain's chair to receive orders from Alton.

"Sound battle stations now." Said Altona and one of the officers on board turn on the alarms indicating everyone on the 3.5 kl long ship to prepare for engagement of enemy hostile. "Raise Shields to max power and full military thrust of engines."

Officers on board began working rapidly to their assign stations, as veterans of the Covenant war they knew the stakes when engaging an enemy in space so many of them were calm in the matter under stressful situations.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space above the planet, two Hive ships were releasing their Darts to begin culling the human populations below, but as they felt secured and unchallenged from the planet to their shocks a ship arrives to engage them. The Wraith fearing nothing opened fire on the small ship and blue streaks of energy flew through space hitting on the tiny ships shields.

The Daedalus jolts under impacts from the weapons fire from the two Hive ships, but continues to move towards the two vessels which, side by side, are both firing on her. She returns fire, her shields holding against the onslaught for the time being.

* * *

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

Captain Alton seeing the information on his command neural interface ordered his helmsman to move the Praeter into position.

As the Praeter's thrusters ignited moving the ship forward through space, Yelena alerted the Captain that the MAC guns were primed and ready.

Alton looking at the weapons officer. "As soon as were in weapons range fire on the targets we've designated for you." Said Alton turning back to the view screen.

When the Praeter came out behind the moon, Alton and everyone on board the bridge got their first look of a Hive ship in person for the first time.

"We are now on their sensors." Said Yelena monitoring the battle with clarion spy drones and sensors on board the ship. "Their attempting to change their position from engaging the Daedalus to intercept us."

Alton did not hesitate. "Fire." He said with confidence and in that moment the weapons officer fired and the Praeter fired its three Mark IV MAC guns each gun firing either a ferric tungsten, ferrous tungsten, or depleted uranium cores approximately 9.1 meters long at around 30,000 meters per second. The high muzzle speed gives the 600-ton slugs the kinetic energy and momentum to necessary damage a target.

The Mark IV MAC gun is also capable thanks to its upgrades able to fire an additional two more rounds after the first round is fired giving it a total of six rounds fired at an enemy.

The six 600-ton slugs slammed into the Hive ships port side across from bow to stern causing damage across the ship.

"Direct hit." Said the weapons officer as cheers began across the bridge, but Yelena soon ended the happy moment.

"Well this was not expected." Said Yelena concentrating on the new information.

Alton turned to look at Yelena to his side. "What is it?" asked Alton concerned.

"Apparently Doctor Cranes theory was correct." Said Yelena looking at the Captain. "The Hive ships organic nature is much thicker than we realize, the MAC rounds did not pass through it."

This caused many on the bridge to be concern, as the MAC guns were the UNSC's primary weapons; strong enough to take down a Covenant capital ships' shields.

"However there does appear to be damage to the Hive." Said Yelena showing everyone on the bridge. "Gun batteries on their port side is down, their venting atmosphere across their port side and one of their engines appear to be offline."

This brought the morale on the bridge up when hearing this, but as soon as their hopes were raised a warning sound came on the bridge.

"The Second Hive is targeting us." Said Yelena in a frantic tone. "Brace for impact."

And just as she said it, the ship shook from the bombardment of the weapons fire from the second Hive ship.

"Shield strength?" shouted Alton over the sparks flying from computers.

"Shields are holding, but under this continued bombardment from their weapons it will begin to diminish in time." Said Yelena as her hologram flickers from the constant attack.

"Then we need to finish this, prepare to fire…" Alton was stopped as the sensors officer reported to the Captain.

"Captain, a Dart from the second Hive is firing on the damaged Hive." Said the sensors officer

Alton looked at Yelena for confirmation on this news.

"He's correct the Dart is attacking the damage Hive." Said Yelena, she then tilted her head surprised at what she was seeing. "Sir the darts from both ships are firing on each other and now both Hive's are shooting at each other."

Alton got up from his chair and looked at the view screen seeing the information and was amazed at what he was seeing the Hive shooting at each other despite there being two enemy ships in their presence.

As the Hive continued their bombardment the damage Hive exploded first, but the blast wave engulfed the other Hive causing it to explode as well.

Alton sat back in his chair with a grin look on his face. "Well who could have seen that coming."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Alton's Office**

 **Hours Later**

In Alton's office, Alton was writing a report of the battle of Edowin. As he was typing a knock on his door caused him to turn away from the computer. "Enter." He said in a tired voice.

The door opened to reveal Captain Dare. "Have a minute?" asked Dare.

Alton nodded his head. "Sure, needed a break anyway from looking at this screen all day." Said Alton as he leans back in his chair. "What can I do for you."

Dare walks into the room and sits down in the chair across from Alton. "The two prisoners GR-1 captured are confined in the prison on the base." Said Dare remembering halling the two men responsible for capturing Colonel Sheppard and his team. "We also took possession of everything they had at that cave."

Alton then leaned forward. "And the other thing we acquired?" asked Alton.

Dare nodded her head. "Right where Sheppard said he left it." Said Dare remembering being on the recovery team. " Crane couldn't wait to get his hands on it the moment we told him what Weir and her people were giving us for compensation for the help we offered; I'm still impressed that Sheppard managed to fly a Dart and use it to attack the other Hive ship getting both of them to fire on each other."

Alton nodded his head. "Indeed, it was impressive, pretty much helped us out against those Hive ships." Said Alton being modest as he felt that the Praeter could have finished the job. "As well as the intel he got about the Wraith."

Dare nodded her head. "It would appear the Wraith are not a united society as we assumed they were and are becoming more territorial than we had previously thought." Said Dare thinking of how beneficial this is to them. "There is definite tension building among them we could easily exploit."

Alton nodded his head. "Agreed, this might make things easier on us." Said Alton as both Alton and Dare see this new situation before them a turning point in their struggle in this galaxy only time could tell if this was good or bad.

* * *

 **Some of you are probably going to be pissed at me for this chapter, I know many of you feel that the trade between Alton and Weir seems unfair in value, but that's all Alton was going to offer them, nothing technical until later on. Now some of you are wondering will Alton begin mining resources for** **Naquadah and Trinium? Well considering the Atlantis expedition never looked for these resources in Pegasus and no evidence showed the Wraith ever mining these resources to begin with I'm not sure if** Naquadah **or Trinium is naturally occurring in Pegasus, the only evidence of Naquadah are the Stargates in Pegasus. The only thing that is naturally occurring I can be assure of is neutronium which exist on the replicator planet Asuras. As for the brief battle at Edowin, I know some of you are going to complain that the Praeter's shields should have begun to deplete the moment the Wraith started attacking, well it was one Hive ship that was attacking and by the time the shields were going to begin depleting Sheppard had already begun attacking the other Hive. Now I'm not saying they wouldn't have, but if Sheppard hadn't done what he did the shields would have begun to deplete in time. I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review.**


	9. Coup d'etat

**Hey everyone sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up, has been hectic since the last update and a lot of things have happened, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter in my story.**

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **R &D Lab**

It had been a month since the UNSC's first encounter with a Hive ship and survived during their assistants to helping find Colonel Sheppard and his team when they went missing. After that event Alton and his senior staff were invited to meet Weir and her people at their base of operations in the Pegasus galaxy. Alton was expecting some sort of underground facility or base built into a mountain, he and his staff were not expecting to walk through the Stargate into a city.

Not just any city, apparently Weir and her people set up shop in the city of the Ancients, they called it Atlantis . Alton and his people were amazed at the city, Weir felt after the amount of resources they used to help her in finding Sheppard and rescuing McKay, she felt it was safe to reveal about Atlantis and their gate address,

When Alton and his people returned from Atlantis with information about how important Atlantis is in maintaining absolute secrecy from the Wraith, he had his people back to work in their fields to better prepare for the next encounter.

In the R&D lab, Doctor Crane with other scientists were studying the captured Wraith dart, Sheppard acquired on his last mission, Weir gave it to them as compensation for their assistance, Crane himself would have preferred a look at their ships or the city Atlantis, but was happy to have gotten something.

The dart was picked up by Alton on his ship and transported back to Ignis base where, Crane had it transferred to a makeshift lab, due to the darts size. It was placed in a large room where a number of wires were connected to the control console.

Crane was busy looking over the computers that were hooked up to the dart as he was currently looking through the operating systems on the alien fighter craft.

Alton walked into the lab as he looks at the enemy fighter unit, Sheppard captured. "Doctor." Said Alton getting Cranes attention. "What have you got for me?"

Crane looked away from the computer. "It's an interesting craft." Said Crane as he stands next to Alton looking at the Wraith dart. "While it lacks some of the more sophisticated technological marvels we've seen in Covenant craft as well as ours, they do have some advantages over us."

Alton raised an eyebrow. "Can you clarify that for me?" asked Alton.

Crane nodded his head. "Like all Wraith ships, the Dart has an organic design, which indicates to us there not made the same way we make our fighter craft." Said Crane as he continues. "The dart is equipped with a forward-firing pulse energy weapon, it lacks any shielding or regenerative armor like large Wraith ships, so it can easily be destroyed."

"I thought it had an advantage over our craft." Said Alton as he looks at Crane puzzlingly. "So far you've told me it's easy to destroy."

Crane had a small smile on his face. "The advantage is the transport beam Weir mentioned in the information she provided for us." Said Crane. "It can sweep the ground of a planet the Wraith are attacking and captured human victims as well as act like a troop transport dropping off their soldiers."

Alton already knew that and saw it as a big advantage, they can attack as well as deliver their troops and not have to worry about protecting the troop transport, but this is a double edge sword as a fighter craft their targeted constantly by enemy fighters risking the lives of everyone contained in that transport beam.

"I already knew about that and it hardly makes much of an advantage." Said Alton not impressed one bit.

Crane crossed his arms. "What if their capable of transporting their troops across the galaxy?" asked Crane which got Alton's attention. "The size and shape of their darts are capable of travelling through a stargate as we know when Colonel Sheppard and his team escaped from the Hive and through a space gate."

Alton began thinking. "It doesn't matter continue your studies on this dart and relay all information back to me when your done." Said Alton as he walks out of the lab.

Crane just smiled and looked back the dart. "Oh, I plan to take this thing a part piece by piece." Said Crane as he gets back to work.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Research Lab**

In the research lab, where Collins was studying the Wraith, Alton made a stop here to learn anything new about her work.

"Doctor Collins." Said Alton as he steps though the doors to the lab.

Collins looks back at Alton. "Captain." Said Collins acknowledging Alton. "Here for the reports?"

Alton looks around the lab, busy as always. "Found anything worth reporting?" asked Alton.

Collins walks over to her computer and activates the console. "We managed to learn a few new things about the Wraith specifically the female Wraith we encountered named Ellia."

Alton nodded his head not wanting to remember that mission that almost cost Colonel Lang her life. "I remember, but don't bring that up in front of Lang."

Collins lifts her glasses up with her finger. "I understand why, but it was very fascinating experience to me." Said Collins as she continued. "When Ellia died at the hands of Colonel Sheppard and his team we managed to acquire her body for study."

Alton leans in. "What have you learned?" asked Alton.

"Female Wraiths are like human females their capable of having children." Said Collins as she brings up other information. "Dissection of Ellia we learned their brains are more developed then their male counterparts, probably due to the fact their telepathic abilities are more advanced."

Alton nodded his head. "So, they're dangerous?" asked Alton.

"More so than the males, but what woman isn't dangerous among any species." Said Collins looking at Alton with a grin on her face.

Alton wouldn't dispute her claim, as a man who has had plenty encounters with women he knows how feisty they can be. "Moving on." Said Alton wanting to change the subject. "What about the status of those two prisoners we have."

Collins nodded her head and changed the screen on the console to two males locked in separate holding cells. "The two individuals GR-1 captured when they rescued doctor McKay." Said Collins as she brings up other information. "Yes, they have been excellent participants in my research into the enzyme as well as the information acquired in that cave."

"How did you manage to convince them to help you?" asked Alton looking at Collins suspiciously.

Collins just looks at Alton with a small smile. "Do you want to know the answer to that or just leave it be?"

Alton seeing the look on her face said it all. "Moving on, what have you learned?" asked Alton changing the subject.

Collins began changing the display on the console. "We have learned much how this enzyme works in the human body and the effects it has, instead of relying on simulations and animal testing." Said Collins as she bring up other information. "We also acquired much information from them on their own research into the enzyme, how to regulate it better, how to administer it, and how to refine it, they even managed to lace it in their food."

Alton leans in on the console. "Were not about to serve our people with drugs in their food." Said Alton making sure Collins knows where he stands.

Collins nodded her head. "I know Captain, I'm just saying these people while not as advance as us were smart enough to know how to do this." Said Collin impressed by this group of misfits.

Alton nodded his head. "I agree, but we won't be hunting Wraith any time soon." Said Alton which reminded him of something else. "How are the Wraith these people captured?"

Collins looks away from the console. "The planet where GR-1 found these people, we set up a base there, I believe Captain Dare has taken up command of the base herself with her own people." Said Collins as she remembers Dare setting up shop on the planet. "I sent the team that are studying the Wraith to the planet to look at our new prisoners, seeing as you don't want them here."

When GR-1 reported back to Alton when they found McKay, they also informed him of the Wraith that are being kept as prisoners to harvest enzyme. Alton at first thought the best thing to do was just to kill the Wraith as a safety precaution, but Dare objected to that idea and wanted to try something else, as well as Collins who wanted her team to study the Wraith more.

"Are the Wraith on the planet secured?" asked Alton concerned for the safety of his people.

Collins nodded her head. "From what we learned having them unconscious is the safest thing for us, we have them constantly sedated to prevent them from trying to make contact with their fellow Wraith." Said Collins who then looked at Alton with an uncomfortable look. "How ever Dare has taken two of the Wraith prisoners and wants to try and interrogate them herself."

Alton just shook his head, knowing that was the case when she asked for two Spartans to accompany her to the planet. "I hope she knows the risk involved?" asked Alton.

Collins nodded her head. "She does that's why she launched a number of clarion spy drones in the system where they're at to detect any incoming Wraith ships."

"At least she takes precautions." Said Alton as he looks around the lab. "Anything else to tell me about?"

Collins shook her head. "At this time no, but I will let you know if anything interesting comes up." Said Collins as she gets back to work.

Alton himself decided to leave the room.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Alton's Office**

Alton was in his office working on his computer, the usual log reports he was making and reading reports of the activities on this base as well as mission reports from his teams. Speaking of his teams he was wondering how his flagship team GR-1 was doing on their next exploration.

* * *

 **Unknown System**

 **Planet**

 **Z3T-439**

On this particular planet with a Stargate designated by the UNSC as Z3T-439 was being explored by GR-1. The probe they used for reconnaissance first detected a village not to far from the gate. One of the many responsibilities for GR teams was also to make contact with the inhabitants of the Pegasus galaxy.

* * *

 **Village**

In the village, GR-1 walked into, was amazed to see actual buildings, considering from what they've learned about the Wraith culling planets and its people was surprised to not see a village where housing is made of sticks and wood instead of concrete.

While GR-1 was taking in the sights, the people themselves were staring at the new visitors from the ring of the ancestors. To the people of the village the visitors dressed oddly and carried strange tools.

Major Cheng notice the people's reaction to them. "Colonel were getting odd looks from the locals, I recommend taking off our helmets to ease the people's concerns." Said Cheng thinking of the best way to placate fear amongst the crowd gathering around them.

Lang noticing this as well nodded her head. "I agree, but just the two of us, Williams and Hagman leave theirs on." Said Lang as she and Cheng begin to remove their helmets revealing themselves to the crowd of people watching.

As the people got a good look at the two visitors faces a man walks up to them to greet them. "Hello." He said softly as possible to show non-aggressive speech. "I am the leader of this town, welcome to Sontal."

Lang and Cheng looked at each other and back at the mayor. "Is Sontal the name of this town?" asked Lang.

The mayor shook his head. "No, it is the name of our world." Said the mayor politely.

Lang smiled a little. "Thank you for the welcome." Said Lang as she begins to introduce herself and her team. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Lang, this is Major Cheng, and behind us are Lieutenant Williams, and Sergeant Hagman ."

"Were peaceful explorers." Said Cheng reassuring the people and the mayor of their intentions.

The mayor bowed his head. "Welcome." Said the mayor." Please come with me."

As the mayor leads GR-1 to a building to begin talks, two men in the shadows looks at the strangers.

"They don't look like the Lanteans we've heard about or seen." Said one of the men.

"No, they do not, unless they've changed their equipment." Said the other man. "We need to know more about them."

"I know some people close to the mayor, I can have them get the information we want." Said one of the men.

The other man nodded his head. "Do it and maybe we can hire them for a job we have."

* * *

 **Village**

In a different part of the village, Williams and Hagman were taking a look around the place while Lang and Cheng were conversing with the mayor.

As Williams and Hagman were looking around, Hagman spoke his mind. "I don't see any reason for making allies with these people." Said Hagman as he looks at how primitive these people are. "What do we gain from them?"

"You need to see the big picture Hagman." Said Williams as the two continued walking through the village. "I see people that can provide manual labor, a clear access to minerals and other deposits and establishing a forward operating base."

As the two continued they began to notice two individuals following them.

"We got spooks on our six." Said Hagman.

"You noticed them to." Said Williams as she and Hagman devised a plan and turned around the corner into an alley.

The two men soon ran to catch up to them, but as soon as they turn the corner the ODST's disappeared. The two cautiously walked into the alley, looking around for any signs of where they might have ran off to, but as soon as they turned around to retrace there steps, Hagman and Williams were behind them pointing their weapons at them.

"Mind telling me why you two are following us?" asked Williams as she and Hagman depolarized their helmets to show their faces.

The two men looked at each other and back at the ODST's. "Forgive us we we're only interested in talking to you." Said one of the men. "My name is Arlun and this is Pikus."

"Okay Arlun and Pikus." Said Hagman as he points his weapon at each man when saying their name's. "Again, why are you following us."

Arlun cleared his throat before responding. "We were hoping to know more about you folks and to offer you a job." Said Arlun.

Hagman and Williams looked at each other and back at the two men. "What kind of job?" asked Williams.

"A job you are clearly capable of doing." Said Arlun indicating with his hands of the superior equipment the ODST's were carrying. "Something my employers would be vary grateful for and are offering a reward."

Hagman became interested. "What's the job?" asked Hagman which he got a look from Williams. "What? It's only right to know!"

Williams looks back at Arlun. "What's the job?" asked Williams as well just out of curiosity.

Arlun smiled and pulled out images of individuals from a bag he was carrying.

* * *

 **Z3T-439**

 **Stargate**

 **A Few Hours Later**

At the Stargate Colonel Lang and Cheng were waiting for Williams and Hagman to return. After a few hours both ODST's arrived.

"What took you two so long?" asked Lang as the two walked up to their commanding officer.

"Came across two individuals that were offering a job to us." Said Williams.

Lang and Cheng looked at each other. "What kind of job?" asked Cheng with questioning look on his face.

"Something we need to report back to Alton." Said Williams with a concern look on her face.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Gate Operations**

In the city of Atlantis, the expedition was going about their day as usual, until the gate began to activate.

"Unscheduled off world activation." Said Chuck the technician as he activates Atlantis's Stargate shield.

Weir along with AR-1 soon arrived from their meeting in the conference room.

"Who is it this time." Said Weir as she and AR-1 gather around the computers.

McKay sits down and begins typing. "Receiving an IDC." Said McKay. "It's the UNSC."

"Lower the shields." Said Weir as soon as she heard it was them.

Weir along with AR-1 walked down the stairs as the shields lowered. After a couple of seconds GR-1 walked through the gate wearing ODST BDU's and carrying a hand gun and a small box.

"Dr Weir, Colonel Shepard, its good to see you both again." Said Lang as her team assembled before them.

Weir began looking behind them until the gate shutdown. "Is Captain Alton not coming?" asked Weir surprised to just see Colonel Lang and no other senior staff member in Alton's circle.

"This isn't a formal greeting." Said Lang as she brings up a small box. "We need to talk to both you and Colonel Sheppard."

Weir and Sheppard looked at each other and back and seeing the serious look in her eyes Weir took this seriously herself. "Right this way."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room everyone took their seats opposite of each other. Cheng was the only one not seated as he opened the small box they brought with them.

"During an exploration of a planet, we met with the locals of a small town and made contact with them." Said Lang as she began to recall the events that transpired. "While Major Cheng and I were busy talking with the leader of the town, Lieutenant Williams and Sergeant Hagman were taking in the sights of the area."

"Nice little place?" asked Sheppard casually while leaning in the back of his chair.

"Muddy and wet." Said Hagman remembering scrapping off the mud on his boots.

"Get use to that." Said Sheppard remembering all the times he tracked mud on his visits to other planets.

"Gentlemen." Said Weir interrupting their small talk. "Can we get back to why were all here."

Sheppard and Hagman apologized as Lang herself continued. "As I was saying while Cheng and I were talking with the mayor Hagman and Williams were checking around the town, until two unknown individuals walked up to them and offered them a job." Said Lang

"A job?" asked McKay with a boring look on his face. "You came all the way here just to tell us that."

Weir not liking McKay's attitude decided to inquire further. "What was this job?" asked Weir.

Lang nodded her head to Cheng and he began to pass out images to Weir and Sheppard. "The job was capturing your people." Said Lang as Weir and Sheppard took this seriously seeing the images of their faces and number of languages on it.

"What the hell." Said Sheppard as he looks through the images.

McKay, Teyla, and Ronon began looking at the images as well when it began to pass around the room.

As they began to look through it, Teyla pointed out something. "This appears to be a wanted list for Atlantis personal." Said Teyla looking at the language. "A great reward is offered."

"Didn't know I broke any laws." Said Sheppard jokingly.

Weir turned to Lang. "You said two men approached you?" asked Weir seeking further details.

"I wasn't approached Hagman and Williams was." Said Lang as she looks to her people.

Williams took the lead in explaining. "Two men were following us in town, we gave them the slip and confronted them in an alley." Said Williams. "They offered us a job and inquired further, but all they said was capture these individuals and bring you to them."

"Didn't think to get anything else out of them." Said McKay in an upset tone. "Like 'oh hey what do you need these people for and who do you work for' is that too hard to ask."

"If we had asked any further they would have been suspicious of us and he wouldn't have given us the gate address to the location where we're supposed to hand you off to them." Said Williams not liking McKay's attitude.

Sheppard seeing this, looks at McKay. "Relax McKay we were lucky are new friends took the time to get what they could on our behalf." Said Sheppard as he continues to look through the images and notice something. "Elizabeth look."

Weir took the image and looks at it. "It's Loren." Said Weir.

"As well as his whole team." Said Sheppard showing her other images. "This might explain what happened to Loren and his men."

Lang seeing their reaction to one of the photos spoke up. "Is there something wrong?" asked Lang.

Sheppard and Weir looked at each and back at Lang. "Yesterday four of our people were killed in an attack on another planet." Said Weir remembering the details from Sheppard. "We don't know why or who, but after seeing this, it explains a lot."

Lang leans on the table. "Clearly someone is targeting you people Doctor." Said Lang. "Captain Alton has offered us to help you in this investigation."

Just as Weir was about to say something, Ronon spoke up. "I don't see Teyla or me on any of these pictures." Said Ronon lifting up images of other Atlantis personnel.

"Lucky you." Said McKay in a worried tone of voice.

Weir began to look at the images more closely, but decided to not reveal sensitive information. "Will have to give it some more thought." Said Weir, but in reality she knew exactly what it meant. The people shown on the images carry the Ancient gene to operate ancient technology, something she didn't tell the UNSC about.

"Elizabeth anybody can tell from these images why these people…" started McKay but was stopped by Weir from revealing anything further.

"Rodney now is not the time." Said Elizabeth which got her suspicious looks from Lang. "We should focus on the situation at hand.

"What about the other problem?" asked Sheppard as he brings up the last person who dialed in before the UNSC.

"Other problem?" asked Lang.

Weir began to straighten herself before responding. "Before you dialed in, a member of the Genii contacted us and wanted to meet." Said Weir remembering the conversation she had. "We were discussing what to do before you arrived."

Lang leaned back in the chair and looked at her people and back at Weir. "Captain Alton offered us to assist you." Said Lang. "Will be following your orders if you still want us."

Weir nodded her. "We appreciate your assistants in this matter." Said Weir as she looks around the room at everyone. "Lets get to work people."

* * *

 **Weir's Office**

In Weir's office Colonels Sheppard and Lang were seated in the office to begin planning out what to do.

Lang started first. "We should follow the lead I have." Said Lang. "We have the Gate address where were suppose to deliver people on those images."

"You want to check the planet out?" asked Sheppard.

Lang shook her head. "No, I want to deliver you and McKay to these men." Said Lang which got her looks from both Sheppard and Weir, Lang seeing this try to placate their concerns. "I know how this sounds…" started Lang, but was interrupted by Sheppard.

"From where I'm sitting it sounds like you want to hand us off for that reward." Said Sheppard accusingly.

Lang looks at Sheppard. "This is the best lead to finding out who spread these images and possibly lead us to the culprits that attack your people." Said Lang clarifying them of how important this could be. "In order to do that I need people on those images to present to the culprits."

"What if this is a trap." Said Weir leaning on her desk. "For all we know as soon as you hand over our people, they might just kill you instead of honoring their deal."

Lang leans back on her chair arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not saying there's not risk, but nothing in life can be achieved without taking risks." Said Lang as she defends her idea. "We can bring in extra help, or bring in one of our ships to the planet."

Weir began to think it over and made a decision. "I need Sheppard and McKay here to help deal with our Genii guest." Said Weir as she brings up an image. "But I can lend you Edison and most of his team." Said Weir showing images of the people she mentioned.

"Along with Teyla and Ronon." Said Sheppard which got him a look from Lang. "Just in case you need back up, and I like to have people I trust a part of this."

Lang while reluctant conceited. "Very well, have them ready to head out." Said Lang as she gets up from her seat. "Will head back to Ignis base and coordinate from there."

As Lang leaves, Sheppard and Weir looked at each other with concern looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

After returning from Atlantis with their guests, they convened in the conference room with Alton.

Lang explained the plan and Alton was already one step ahead of her. "It wasn't easy dragging Dare away from her work, but we have the Titus in orbit of the planet your supposed to meet these people." Said Alton as an image on the table appeared showing the terrain of the planet from the Titus. "We began receiving this the moment the Titus arrived."

On the table it showed the position of the Gate in conjunction with a small campsite. Too small for a village or town, but big enough for a handful of people. Lang thinks this must be the group waiting for anyone to deliver the people on those images.

As Alton and Lang look at the live stream images, Ronon spoke up. "So, what's the plan?" asked Ronon as he leans on the table.

Lang and Alton look up from studying the terrain. "We go in and hand Edison and his team over to them." Said Lang, which she got uncomfortable looks from Ronon and Teyla.

"Problems?" asked Lang seeing the looks on their faces.

"Would it not be better for us to apprehend these individuals and questioned them here?" asked Teyla seeking an alternative plan.

Lang shook her head. "We have no idea of what would be walking into if we show up in force." Said Lang as she studies the terrain. "And they picked a perfect spot to keep them in cover, so even if we sent an air strike from orbit they wouldn't have a clear shot."

"Not to mention these people could just have been hired by the real perpetrators to cover their tracks." Said Alton joining in the conversation. "If we want to know what's going on, we have to let things unfold."

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other before looking back at Alton and Lang. "Very well, we will follow your lead on this matter." Said Teyla feeling uncomfortable, but conceiting.

After that was over Lang order everyone to be ready to move out in ten minutes.

* * *

 **Planet**

 **Gate**

The Gate on the planet activated and out came the spherical probe the UNSC sends out before sending people. After a minute, GR-1, along with Edison's team, Ronon, and Teyla arrived.

Lang looked around the area weapon ready. "Alright Ronon, Teyla." Said Lang getting there attention. "Wait by the gate."

Ronon and Teyla looked at each and back at Lang. "Colonel, would it not be better for Ronon and I to follow you in case this is a trap?" asked Teyla not liking the idea of being left out of this.

"She's right." Said Ronon joining the conversation. "It be better if we all go."

Lang shook her head. "For all we know they already know about the two of you." Said Lang clarifying for them. "You may not have been on those wanted pictures, but that doesn't mean there not aware of you."

"It would be best for everyone if you stay behind covering our six, incase we need to fall back." Said Major Cheng backing Lang's plan.

While Ronon and Teyla wanted to protest, they realized Lang was correct in her assessment.

"Now that that's cleared up, Hagman tie up Edison and his team, we need to make this look real." Said Lang as Hagman went to work tying the men up.

* * *

 **Campsite**

At the campsite a couple of men were checking their equipment until they heard the sound of footsteps in the bushes in front of them.

They all turned their weapons pointed at the sound of footsteps. When GR-1 came out in the open, Lang raised her hands while the rest of GR-1 pointed their weapons right back at the men at the campsite dragging along Edison and his team.

"We mean you no harm." Said Lang as she approaches the men with the wanted pictures in hand. "We were hired to capture these men for a reward and deliver them here."

One of the men walked up to Lang and smiled.

* * *

 **Gate**

At the Gate Ronon and Teyla were standing around waiting anxiously. "This was a mistake." Said Ronon in an upset angry tone. "We should be there."

Teyla felt the same way. "I feel as you do Ronon, but we must trust Colonel Lang's judgement." Said Teyla trying to calm Ronon.

As the two waited they hear gun fire in the distance of the campsite, Ronon unholstered his particle magnum and began running at high speeds to the area, followed behind him was Teyla.

"Colonel Lang what is the situation?" said Teyla in her radio. "Please respond?"

* * *

 **Campsite**

At the campsite Ronon and Teyla arrive to see Williams and Cheng tend to the wounded of one of Edison's team, while Lang and Hagman were pointing their weapons at a wounded man,

Ronon and Teyla had their weapons raised and as they walked over to Lang. "What happened here?" asked Teyla in shock to see many dead men on the ground.

"This guy ordered us to hand Edison and his team over to them and told us to leave." Said Lang not looking away from the injured man and not dropping her gun. "I asked about the reward, he claims there isn't one."

"Colonel got suspicious of these men and refused." Said Hagman still pointing his own gun. "That's when we told him the deal was off and all hell broke loose."

Ronon looks around. "What now?" asked Ronon frustrated at where they were.

Lang puts her weapon away and grabs the injured man on the ground. "This guy starts talking." Said Lang as she drags him away from the area.

* * *

 **MSR-533**

 **Epsilon Base**

 **Conference Room**

Epsilon base was created as a fall back point in the event Ignis base was destroyed, only a couple of hours away from Ignis base by ship. Here is where GR-1 brought back the injured man for medical treatment and to question him further.

In the conference room, Colonel Lang along with Teyla, Ronon, and Captain Dare were seated around the conference table.

"From what we could get from the interrogation of this man." Started Dare reading the reports. "He and his men are bounty hunters, they outsource their work to other people, use them to do their dirty work so they could get the reward themselves."

"Are they not connected with whoever distributed these images of the Atlantis personnel?" asked Teyla.

Dare shook her head. "He was hoping to acquire the people in the images and find the ones that offer the reward." Said Dare.

"So, were back to where we started." Said Ronon leaning back in the chair.

Dare shook her head. "We did find this among the bounty hunters." Said Dare opening up the book. "Apparently this is a journal kept detailing information about this groups activities and a list of gate addresses."

Ronon and Teyla looked at the journal. "I do not understand." Said Teyla.

"We believe this individual was not really working with the bounty hunters but infiltrated their ranks and keeping tabs on their activities." Said Dare seeing the pattern as a spook herself. "We think who ever planted this man is the real culprit, but he's dead."

"What about these addresses?" asked Ronon. "Where do they go?"

Dare activates a wall mounted screen showing the list of addresses taken from the journal. "The addresses correspond to the planets the wanted pictures were distributed too." Said Dare. "Except for this one."

"You believe this planet to be the location of the perpetrators?" asked Teyla.

Dare nodded her head. "I do." Said Dare with confidence. "You should report back to Doctor Weir, apprise her of the situation."

Lang looked at Dare suspiciously, while Ronon and Teyla agreed with her. They soon left for the Stargate.

Lang turned around in her chair slowly. "That's not like you." Said Lang accusingly at Dare.

Dare however smiled at Lang. "Get your people ready, were going to the planet by ship." Said Dare as she gets up from her chair.

"This is supposed to be a joint op with Weir's people." Said Lang not liking the idea of going behind their backs.

"And we've done the babysitting." Said Dare with a serious expression. "It's time we got some real work done."

* * *

 **Titus**

 **Locker Room**

 **Slipspace**

 **En-route to Planet**

In the locker room on board the Titus GR-1 were gearing up for the mission.

"Any of you fine this strange how much more cooperative Dare is on this mission. " said Williams to the team. "At first she wasn't responding to the call we made when we first inquired about the images, secondly it took the Captain to drag her away from whatever she's doing."

"I know what you mean, but its Captain Dare." Said Hagman suspicion in his voice. "An ONI spook, they're always up to something."

Lang closed the locker door and put on her helmet. "Spook or not, we still have a mission to complete, move out." Said Lang as each member of GR-1 walked out of the locker room and headed for the bridge.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space a slipspace portal opened and out came the Titus. The Titus began moving in orbit of the planet.

* * *

 **Orbit**

 **M6R-867**

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Titus, GR-1 along with Captain Dare were looking at a holographic image of the planet. It wasn't long after a complete orbital scan located a building with a massive number of people.

"That's a lot of people on a planet that looks like its been abandoned for years." Said Hagman looking at the images on the holo table.

"You think it's the ones behind all this?" asked Lang. "Or is it a group of people trying to rebuild on this world?"

Dare leans on the table. "One way to find out." Said Dare.

* * *

 **M6R-867**

On the outskirts of the planet a pelican lands in the far distance away from the damaged buildings. The pelican lowered its bay doors and out came GR-1 along with Captain Dare and her elite team.

After scanning around the area seeing no immediate dangers, the group continued on foot to the buildings.

* * *

 **Ruin Buildings**

GR-1 and Captains Dare's team moved quietly around the ruins, their motion detectors giving them the advantage. As they continued through the buildings they were able to get a good look at the people on this planet.

"Don't recognize the uniforms." Said Lang using her helmet to zoom in on the individuals.

"They're Genii." Said Dare seeing the same group.

"You don't sound surprised?" asked Lang looking at Dare suspiciously.

Dare looks at Lang. "While we have never made any contact with the Genii directly, I had my people to keep an on eye on them." Said Dare as she looks back at the Genii men. "I was getting reports of strange activity amongst the Genii, but didn't think much of it."

As the group continue to observe, Dare received a radio transmission from the Titus. "Stargate's been activated." Said Dare as she and GR-1 take cover. "Radio signals coming from the building over there and from the Gate."

As both groups hide in cover waiting for the next move, the Titus reported back and gave them a surprising explanation.

"Sheppard and his people are being held captive?" asked Lang surprised of the situation they were in.

"From the exchange on the radio the Titus intercepted, Weir has 15 minutes to hand over all their jumpers or Sheppard dies." Said Dare as she looks at her tacpad. "We have 12 minutes left."

"We need to rescue them." Said Lang as she lifts her assault rifle up to her chest signifying in her action that she was ready.

"We need a plan first Colonel before jumping into a hostile environment." Said Dare as she comes up with a plan. "I want you to take your team and find where there keeping Sheppard, but take no action in rescuing them yet."

Lang looks around confused to Dare's orders. "May I ask why?" asked Lang feeling anxious.

"Were out numbered here." Said Dare as she reminds them of the overwhelming force around them. "Not to mention the Genii have nuclear capabilities at their disposal, we have to assume they brought one here to quell any response to a rescue attempt by Weir."

Lang hearing this nodded her head in understanding. "Alright GR-1 move out." Said Lang as she led her team to find Sheppard.

After Lang left with her team, Dare got on a secure radio channel. "Priority target has been confirmed prepare brig on Titus." Said Dare as she looks at her team. "Pull out the Wraith stunner I want him captured alive."

Dare then leads her men as well to another area.

* * *

 **M6R-867**

 **Building**

Inside the old building GR-1 were able to sneak inside as quietly as possible avoiding any unnecessary fire fights with the Genii, while Lang did her homework on the Genii and found that the UNSC have better weapons and trained soldiers than they do, but felt it was better for stealth on this op than brute force.

As the team continue through the building Cheng stopped the team. "Colonel without an exact location of where Sheppard and his team is we are just running around in circles." Said Cheng making a point.

Lang stopped and began thinking and turned to Williams. "Is there a way to find them?" asked Lang.

Williams began thinking. "Without neural implants we wouldn't be able to lock on their transponders." Said Williams. "And even if they do have some form of transponders similar to our own, we don't have the frequency they use."

"Can't you hack it?" asked Hagman.

Williams shook her head. "It would take to long and we only have seven minutes left." Said Williams looking at her tacpad.

"Then we have to get our hands dirty." Said Lang.

* * *

 **Building**

The seven minutes were up, and three Genii were walking down a hallway, the three were led by Ladon Radim as he was under orders from Cowen to kill Sheppard. As the three were heading that way they were immediately attack from both sides and taken down.

Lang approached the man she believed to be the leader and lifted him up. Ladon was completely astound at these new visitors and wonder if they were Lanteans, but saw their uniforms and weapons were completely different than the ones Weir's people used.

"I'm going to ask one question." Said Lang eyeing the man behind her polarized mask for intimidation. "Where is Sheppard?"

* * *

 **Holding Cell**

In the holding cell where Sheppard and his men were being held as prisoners as well as the missing men that were presumed dead were waiting in the cell. The gassed marines that were taken out when they stormed the building were reviving. Lorne and his team help them up. While Sheppard goes over to Rodney as he wakes up.

"What the hell happened?" dazed and confused from the gas.

"We got gassed." Explained Sheppard

"Are we in some sort of trouble?" asked McKay holding his head feeling a bit discomfort

"Was it the gas or the prison cell that was your first clue?" asked Sheppard annoyed at McKay.

As the men were being helped, Sheppard could hear footsteps, Lorene and Sheppard braced themselves, but as soon as they saw the people making the noise, they were relived to see Lang and her team holding Ladon and his men at Gun point.

"Never been more happier to see you guys until now." Said Sheppard relief in his voice.

Lang walks up to the cell and broke the lock with her gun and opened the cage door. "Come on we have a transport waiting." Said Lang as Sheppard and his people walked out of the cage cell, Lang and her team began tying up Landon and his men.

"Wait." Said Ladon getting Lang and Sheppard's attention. "I was coming here to free you." Said Ladon, which got him a skeptical look form Sheppard.

"Oh really?" Said Sheppard. "Drawing us here and gassing us was what foreplay?"

"I was coming here to ask you something." Said Ladon getting Sheppard's attention. "Weir says your Doctor Beckett can cure the people I sent through the Gate, is that true?"

Sheppard walks up to Ladon. "Beckett's the best doctor in two galaxies." Said Sheppard with confidence in his voice. "If there's a cure, he's got it."

"I can get you pass the men surrounding this facility and straight to the Stargate." Said Ladon.

"Thanks, but we can handle ourselves." Said Lang as she checks her tacpad. "We have our own means of leaving this place."

"Can you get way in time for the nuclear device hidden away in this building." Said Ladon which got the attention of everyone around. "If you think you have time to escape, it set to blow on a timer."

"How'd you get your hands on that?" asked Sheppard surprised to hear this.

"You forget I'm the chief scientist." Said Ladon with a smile. "I made it."

"You're going to start your coup!" stated McKay surprised by this.

"I needed Cowen and his elite guard together in one place." Said Ladon revealing his plan to them. "I knew the chance at some Puddle Jumpers would get him here."

Sheppard walks away and signals Lang to follow him. "Can we make it on foot to your ship in time?" asked Sheppard.

"Without knowing the exact time." Said Lang looking back at Ladon. "Don't think he's willing to tell us, and we don't have time to get it out of him."

Sheppard nodded his head and went over to Ladon to untie him, Lang got on the radio. "Dare this is Lang come in." said Lang.

" _This is Dare."_ Said Dare. _"Did you find Sheppard?"_

"Yeah and more." Said Lang with concern in her voice. "We have a problem."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Control Room**

"Receiving Doctor McKay's I.D.C." Said Chuck the technician.

"Defense teams stand by!" Said Weir calling down into the Gate room. " Lower the shield."

She runs for the stairs down into the Gate room. As the shield lowers, the group of marines and Genii walk through the Gate as well as GR-1 which surprised Weir. Rodney waves to Elizabeth as he comes through.

"Rodney!" said Weir in Surprise.

"It's a long story." Said Rodney walking to Weir. "Short version Colonel Lang and her people came and rescued us, but it turns out Ladon was planning his coup all along.".

"He really was planning a coup?!" asked Weir

"Apparently we're a part of the plan." Said Rodney.

As soon as Sheppard and Ladon walk through the Gate, Sheppard ordered the shields to raise.

Weir walks over to them. "Explanations would be nice." Said Weir while also looking at Colonel Lang and GR-1. "As well as why you were there."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Alton and Dare were conversing amongst each other. "We received word from Atlantis." Said Alton. "Our people are safe as well as Sheppard and his people that were being held prisoners."

"And this Ladon Radim?" asked Dare.

"Took control of the entire Genii." Said Alton as he leans back in his chair. "Now as for our guest?"

Dare turned to the screen on the wall and pressed a button. "Captain allow me to introduce to you Commander Cowen former leader of the Genii." Said Dare with a grin.

Cowen was sitting in a cell dressed in a prisoner outfit.

"Is there a reason why you captured him?" asked Alton looking at Dare for answers.

"Given the significant military power the Genii have at their disposal we need better intel on their activities." Said Dare as she explains her decision to capture Cowen. "Not to mention this Ladon Radim person is someone we should be careful around, he was smart enough to orchestrate a coup while also deceiving Cowen in letting his guard down."

Alton read the report from GR-1, how Ladon was able to get Cowen and his elite guard to a planet at a chance to get their hands-on Atlantis's puddle jumpers. "I agree we need to keep a closer eye on him, but how does having Cowen help?"

"Cowen knows everything about the Genii, their outposts, safehouses and recruiting stations on planets. " Said Dare with a smile. Alton suddenly realized what Dare was planning.

"You plan on infiltrating the Genii?" asked Alton not liking the idea to spread his people out to much. "Isn't that risky now that Ladon Radim is aware of us?"

"He knows there's a new player in the galaxy besides his people and Weir's." said Dare as she assess the situation. "Besides if anyone can get into their organization its ONI."

"You think Cowen is just going to tell you freely." Said Alton not sure if a prisoner was going to tell them what they want.

"He knows its in his best interest to cooperate." Said Dare as she leans back in her chair. "Besides after we told him what his former chief science officer did, he has no loyalty for him."

Alton gets up from his chair. "Hope you know what your doing." Said Alton as he walks out of the conference room leaving Dare by herself.

* * *

 **Genii Home world**

 **Genii Bunker**

In the Genii bunker Ladon Radim was settling in to his new command as leader of the Genii. His new post had him very busy dealing with the many issues the Genii were dealing with as head of state, but one thing was on his mind the new arrivals in this galaxy.

"We need to know everything there is about these UNSC." Said Ladon to his trusted advisors. "Have we heard anything?"

"Just that there have been sightings of people based on the description you gave us on dozens of worlds." Said the advisor. "We still don't know the location of their main base of operations."

Ladon walks over to his desk and sits down. "The Lanteans know where they are." Said Ladon accusingly. "I doubt they'll tell us, they have some kind of an alliance with them."

"An alliance we could use ourselves." Said the advisor after hearing reports of the advance technology at their disposal.

Ladon agreed and wanted to get in contact with them. "Until we can make contact we have important business to attend.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **McKay's Lab**

In McKay's lab was Doctor McKay himself working as usual until Weir walked in along with an armed guard and to McKay's surprise Doctor Crane.

"What's going on here?" asked McKay shocked to see Crane.

"Rodney, I invited Doctor Crane to come to Atlantis to help us in any scientific research were conducting." Said Weir as she gestures Crane with her hand to come forward. "After all this is the second time the UNSC has saved you, I figured you would be happy to converse with each other."

"I'm looking forward to this exchange Doctor." Said Crane as he looks around the room. "Very excited indeed."

McKay smiles awkwardly. "Elizabeth you should have told me sooner, I would have gotten this place in tip top shape, before our gust arrived." Said McKay clearly annoyed at the idea.

"Well when you wrote in your report how you successfully worked with Doctor Crane before I figured it would hurt to work with him again." Said Weir as she begins to leave. "Please make him feel welcome Rodney."

McKay sighs heavily as Crane looks on a white board of mathematical equations, which McKay runs over and flips the white board over to a clear side, "Hey don't be looking at my work." Said McKay in frustration.

Crane smiled. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself." Said Crane as he steps back a bit. "Just checking your math and seeing if we use the same system of equations."

"Math is a universal language, of course we use the same equations." Said McKay. "Whether yours is up to our level is another question." Said McKay not too sure of himself.

Crane chuckles a bit which annoyed McKay. "Look last time we work together you helped me out a lot with my research." Said Crane. "Now while I can't give you any sensitive information, Captain Alton has given me permission to answer any question you have on any technology that is not considered classified."

McKay was taken back a bit by this sudden offer. "Well… In that case I have a lot of questions." Said McKay as Crane was ready for them. "First I like to know about your FTL engines."

Crane smiled. "I'll tell you mine if tell me about yours." Said Crane as the two began working on the blank white board together.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see a lot of things have happened, Dare doing her ONI thing and McKay and Crane getting together to exchange information, let me be clear on that, their not exchanging technology, but information on their respective FTL, the UNSC uses Slipspace, the Tau'ri uses Hyperdrives. I will be skipping a couple of episodes to move things along so I hope you guys don't get upset over it. The next chapter will come out in December. Please leave a review at the end, thank you.**


	10. Espionage

**First I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and all the good reviews you have posted. I will be taking a break from all my stories as this** **was a terrible year for me. So there are things in my life right now I need to focus on, I hope you all understand. Thank you for your time and patience** **I hope to see all of you again, but at this time I don't know when I will be returning back to do these stories. Now to answer some questions.**

 **Some people had a problem in chapter 2, let me explain, the reason for the UNSC's actions was because they assumed they were the only Humans in the entire universe before encountering Weir and her people. Now if you were in their shoes you would react in what way? You too would be surprised and wondering how are humans in a completely different galaxy. Their reaction is justified given that after the end of the covenant war there were still some insurrectionists groups out there in the galaxy still hostile to the UNSC. The last thing they needed was for the insurrectionists having the ability to leave the galaxy and set up somewhere else.**

 **As for chapter chapter 5, the Spartans depicted in this story are Spartan IV's they are the real deal, the only reason Ronon was able to go toe to toe with a Spartan is because Spartan IV's out of armor are nowhere near as strong as a Spartan II out of armor which was mentioned in all Halo books and games. The reason for why Ronon was even able to fight against a Sparat IV was because since Ronon's introduction in season 2 Ronon has been a runner for seven years and in that time learned much in not just hunting Wraiths, but fighting Wraiths. Also in season 3 episode 4 "Sateda" he went up against the Wraith Leader and while it was a losing fight, albeit Ronon was exhausted from fighting the dozens of Wraith that came after him, he still hold his own against him, before Beckett shot a drone at the leader and killed him. But to clarify for the last time the Spartans in this story are Spartan IV's, they are not Spartans in name only they are the ' REAL DEAL'. **

* * *

**Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

 **May 9, 2556**

In the conference room of Ignis base, all senior staff members were gathered, after Captain Alton and the Praeter returned from Taranis and saved the colonists from a super volcano at the request from Doctor Weir. While some of his staff seemed reluctant to always be available at the beckoning call for Weir, especially Dare who feels using limited UNSC resources in a galaxy where they can not resupply is dangerous to them and their people.

The only good thing that came out of the rescue, was getting access to an Ancient warship, the Taranians had access too. But this meeting wasn't to discuss what happened at Taranis, but to discuss the Wraith hive ship on its way to Atlantis.

"According to Weir, in three weeks the hive ship will appear over their planet." Said Alton telling his staff what Weir told him. "I've asked you all here to discuss this matter."

There was silence in the room as all the staff members were digesting this information, until Dare spoke up.

"No offense to Doctor Weir or her people." Said Dare being considerate. "But I don't see how this affects us!"

Alton in his chair leans on the table with his arms placed at the edge. "While Weir never requested it, I offered my assistance to her." Said Alton in a compassionate voice.

"And why would you do that?" asked Yelena as she appeared in the middle of the table holographically clearly not pleased with Alton.

"Because besides them, were the only other players in this galaxy that can actually bring a fight to the Wraith." remarked Faison from reading and seeing mission reports of the many human worlds that are technologically inferior to the Wraith.

Alton nodded his head. "While the Daedalus is a capable ship it doesn't have the firepower to take down a hive." Said Alton as he remembered the battle at Edowin. "And while the Chancellor at Taranis has graciously allowed them to use the Ancient warship it's still in need of repairs."

Alton looks at Crane. "I've request that you and a number of scientists and engineers coordinate with Weir's people in repairing that ship." Said Alton making it a priority. "The more ships we have at our disposal the better our chances."

Crane nodded his head. "Already have a team ready and excited when they heard about that ship." Crane exhilarated and excited himself at the prospect of studying more Ancient technology.

"Can you even fix it?" asked Collins as she joined the conversation. "You don't exactly have much experience in dealing with this kind of tech."

Everyone looked at Crane when Collins said this for confirmation. "We have discovered a number of planets that had Ancient outposts with some technology." Said Crane remembering trips in the field he attended to get a good look at Ancient technology. "Had teams study it and understand the tech, plus we brought the Huragok with us, it took it apart and explained what each component does."

The Huragok or engineer as it's best known for has been the most tremendous help for this expedition. Also, a closely guarded secret, Alton hasn't even told Weir yet, but was apparently going to soon considering it was going with Crane to the warship.

"Make sure nothing happens to it." Said Alton as he stressed how important these engineers were to the UNSC.

As Alton was going to continue, Dare spoke up again. "Captain I fully support sending a team to study and make repairs to that Ancient warship, but committing resources to defending a city I feel we will never get access to, is something we need to consider."

Alton seeing Dare's point of view, as when the first time they entered the city Alton wanted his people to gain access to it, but Weir was reluctant to allow them the pleasure.

"I know where your coming from Captain." Said Alton agreeing with her in some compacity. "But f we ever want access to any of the information they gleam from their own studies into the city, we need to play nice."

Some of the staff could only agree with Alton as the best way to gain access to Atlantis is through Weir and her people, by showing the amount of support they can get.

"We have already made a break through with Crane visiting the city and sharing knowledge with them." Said Alton as he looks to Crane and nodded his head. "Tell them what you told me."

Crane got up from his seat and walked over to the screen on the wall. "Well where do I begin." Said Crane as he brings up images on the wall screen.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference a similar conversation was happening as, McKay was giving his own speech to a small audience.

"It's been a couple of hours since our last mission and I know we have important things to do considering what's headed our way." McKay addressing to the people in the conference room. "I figured now would be better than later when were all busy."

Weir was sitting at the table leaning back in her chair. "By all means Rodney share what you've learned." Weir encouraged, always impressed with the scientists in Atlantis making great discoveries.

"Make it fast Rodney we have a lot to do in a short window to prepare for." Sheppard quipped referring to the Hive ship on its way to Atlantis.

Rodney looked at Sheppard with annoyed look, then went straight to work at the white board he brought in. "A couple of months ago, Doctor Crane of the UNSC arrived in Atlantis to exchange in scientific knowledge." Said McKay as he remembered the months they worked together exchanging information. "The one thing we worked on the most was our own forms of FTL drives."

"What did you learn?" asked Caldwell also present for this meeting.

"They use a form of Slipspace as oppose to us using Hyperspace for interstellar and intergalactic travel." Said McKay as he shows on the white board the math behind Slipspace.

"What's the difference?" asked Sheppard not very interested in this presentation.

McKay looks at Sheppard and sighs heavily. "I was getting to that." Said McKay frustrated at the interruptions. "They use something called a Slipspace drive that allows them to travel at great distances in space, using an eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions used for faster-than-light travel."

"Sounds like Hyperspace travel to me." Sheppard commented as he leans in the back of his chair. "I mean what makes this so different."

McKay lifts up his hand. "You would think these forms of travel is similar, but radically different." Said McKay as he goes into further explanation on many different aspects of travel and problems they have compared to their form.

"While there are differences both of our drives they work on the same principles of travel." Said McKay as he comes to a conclusion. "The biggest differences is we our way faster then them, it takes them a lot longer to cross the void between galaxies then we do."

"How big of a difference?" asked Caldwell as he leans closer to learn more.

"Crane wouldn't say how long it took them, but I told them it only takes us 18 days for one of our ships to travel to and back between the Milky Way and Pegasus just to give him an example." Said McKay as many in the room felt discomfort at what McKay did, McKay defended himself. "Look this was the best way to learn something and we did."

While some in the room feel what McKay did was a risk in security, it also showed they have another thing that they can bring to the negotiating table.

"Anything else to report on?" asked Weir as she wanted to get everything out in the open.

Rodney had a concern look on his face as he clears his throat before responding. "Well after doing some more research, I've learned this form of travel in Slipspace makes them completely invisible to Atlantis's long-range sensors."

Everyone in the room had a concern and shocked look on their faces. "Are you telling me they can sneak up right behind us and we wouldn't even know about it?" asked Sheppard through gritted teeth at the idea of being blind-sided.

McKay nodded his head. "The long-range sensors were design to detect ships travelling in Hyperspace, not Slipspace, giving them an edge over us." Said McKay as he explains further. "What they lack in speed they make up for in other areas this being one of them."

"I though you said they work on the same principle?" asked Caldwell surprised to hear this.

"Yes, but both drives travel through different methods." Replied McKay as he try's to placate their concerns. "Even if we can't detect their approach will still be able to detect their window or portal as they call it as it gives off strong radiation the same as hyperspace window."

While the idea of the UNSC having a ship that can travel and can't be detect on their long-range sensors, there were more concerning matters to deal with.

"This is interesting and concerning Rodney." Said Weir as she clasp her hands together. "But right now, we need to focus on the issue at hand."

Rodney nodded his head and returned to his seat. "I was going to get to that." Said Rodney as he adjusts himself in his chair.

Weir looks at everyone. "We have a lot to do and not a lot of time." Said Weir stressing the issue. "Colonel Caldwell your staying for the time being to help deal with the situation."

Caldwell nodded his head. "Even if we head back to Earth, we wouldn't be able to return in the time when that Hive arrives." Said Caldwell thinking it over. "We still have a full load of armaments on the Daedalus, so we don't need to resupply anytime soon."

Weir nodded her head. "Good to hear." Said Weir. "Captain Alton has offered his assistance and will be arriving to Atlantis by ship to coordinate with us."

Sheppard liked the sound of it. "His ship can pack a punch, will need it if this Hive gives us trouble or worse." Said Sheppard as he looks to McKay. "It would also be better to have the Orion as well."

McKay gives Sheppard a look. "I'm getting to it, were just waiting on Crane and his people to arrive to help us." Stated McKay.

"I'm surprised you need help?" jabbed Sheppard in a sarcastic tone.

McKay just grin. "I don't and all honestly I don't think we need their help, no offense to Crane but these guys have no experience with Ancient technology and probably will slow us down." expressed McKay as he thinks how much they'll have to explain certain technologies to Crane and his team.

"Rodney they offered their help and were going to need every capable scientist to get the Orion in working order." Stressed Weir as she explains the situation to Rodney and the need to cooperate.

"What about the Ancient gene?" asked Caldwell joining in the conversation. "All of his people don't have it."

Many in the room realized that, and it was something Weir never mentioned to Alton at all, this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Will cross that bridge when we get there." Said Weir as she gets up from her chair. "Right now, we all need to get to work and be ready for our guests."

Weir walks out of the conference room and one by one the rest went to work on getting this city ready.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room Crane was finishing his explanation into the Atlantis expedition's Hyperdrive technology and how it's a better version over their Slipspace drive.

"That would be something we would like to get our hands on." Inquired Dare thinking how fast their ships could go. "We would have a far greater advantage in our galaxy against the Covenant remnant."

Alton could only agree with Dare, considering the distance between Pegasus and their galaxy wasn't as far away from Path Kethona

"Just another thing to add to the list of what we want." Said Alton as he leans forward in his chair. "In the meantime, lets continue."

"Sir what sort of assistance are you going to offer Weir?" asked Faison as he contemplates what can be given to them.

"Will first head to Atlantis and coordinate with their people on a proper defense." Said Alton as he looks around the room. "We need to be prepared for anything."

As everyone in the room understood this they all got up from their seats and headed out the door, except for Dare.

"Captain Alton there's something you need to know." Said Dare as she sits back in her seat and explains to Alton about a certain information Weir left out to explain to them.

"Ancient gene?" asked Alton confused. "Are you telling me Ancient technology can't be used without a certain genetic marker that acknowledges them."

Dare nodded her head. "That's the reason why the Genii set up that bounty on Weir's people, they all had this gene that allows them to operate Ancient technology specifically those puddle jumpers of theirs."

"Where did you come across this information?" Alton demanded as it has been months since first contact.

"The guest we have locked up in one of our prison cells." Said Dare referring to Cowen who provided them with information on Weir and her people.

Alton took this information in and while he should be feeling annoyed at the secret Weir kept from them, he couldn't hold it against her, she was not only protecting her people, but he himself keeps secrets from her.

"I understand why she didn't tell us, and I won't bring it up with her." Said Alton as he gets up from the chair. "But it sounds similar to Forerunner technology."

Dare gets up as well. "Besides the engineers turning on Forerunner technology, Humanity is also capable of doing that, unknown if the humans in the Pegasus galaxy or whether Weir and her people wherever they came from can do the same thing."

As the two headed out the door they continue this conversation.

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **Research Lab**

Alton and Dare arrived at the research lab to converse with Collins on any possible defense or weapon against the Wraith.

Collins standing in front of the two in her white lab coat drinking some coffee was answering Alton and Dare's questions. "Considering test done on the retro virus I'd say it seems more of a possible option." Said Collins as she takes another sip of coffee.

Alton and Dare looked at each other unsure about the retro virus.

"Considering what happened to Michael I'd say the retro virus is not an optional choice." Said Dare remembering the reports about the Wraith turned human. "For all we know Michael could be on that Hive ship."

Collins on the other hand beg to differ. "I've been working with Doctor Beckett on the Retro virus and continued into our research after Michael escaped."

"And?" asked Dare humoring Collins for an explanation.

Collins looks away for a moment clearly not convinced herself. "We've made some progress in refining it and weaponizing the retro virus." Said Collins but began to rethink about it. "However, I feel as though we might he hitting a snag or two."

Alton and Dare looked at each other and back at Collins. "Is there anything in this lab you've been working on that can help?" asked Alton searching alternative methods.

Collins thinks for a moment and gestures to the both of them to follow her. "I have been working on something since we've gotten a stable supply of the Wraith enzyme." Said Collins as she goes over to table and presses a few buttons, the table opens and up comes a tray of vials, she picks one vial from the tray and presents it to Alton and Dare.

At first glance of it, it was a dark purple colored liquid contained in the vial.

"When we first learned about the Wraith about their enzyme and the Hoffan drug and how the two put together makes a poison, I managed to recreate the poison when combining the two together." Collins said with pride in herself.

Alton and Dare were surprised to hear this. "You manage to create the toxin that can kill the Wraith?" asked Alton skeptical in his voice.

"The poison can kill the Wraith when subjected to an injection." Said Collins as she brings up her report on testing it on one of their Wraith prisoners they had acquired from Lieutenant Fords gang after they dismantled their operations. "However, I tested it out on a lab animal and it too died as well complete organ failure in both cases."

Alton didn't like the sound of that. "This poison can also work on humans?" asked Alton sounding disappointed.

Collins nodded her head reluctantly. "Unfortunately, yes." Lamented Collins, not pleased with herself. "Tests confirm the poison would affect humans just as much as the Wraith."

"I thought humans who had the Hoffan drug were immune?" asked Dare remembering the reports from Beckett.

"In that case, the Wraith fed on the subject, but could not transmit the enzyme to suck the life force out of them and inadvertently created a poison that transmitted back to him." Collins clarifying and explaining the situation. "Doctor Beckett never found a trace of the poison in the subject, but he still died from respiratory problems."

Alton took a moment to consider the situation. "Your saying the means to make this poison depends on the method?" asked Alton trying to clarify with Collins.

Collins nodded her head. "It's possible there is something else being used when the Wraith drain the life force out of someone besides the enzyme." Explained Collins trying her best to determine another reason for the poison. "At this time, we still don't know the full extent of the Wraith feeding process."

"What about the Hoffan drug?" asked Dare changing the subject. "Any progress with that?"

Collins shakes her head. "My people are working on the refinement but still nothing to show for it at this time." Said Collins not pleased with the research done.

Alton and Dare satisfied with this, changed another topic.

"Thank you Doctor for this information, there's something else we want you to look at." Said Alton getting to another matter.

Collins looked intrigued. "What is itt."

"Remember when you took blood samples from Sheppard and his team?" asked Dare, Collins nodded her head. "We want you to take a look at something for us."

* * *

 **Ignis Base**

 **R &D**

Dare wasn't finished reporting to Alton about what else she learned from Cowen and the next stop was the R&D lab where Crane was working.

In the lab in a special area Crane was studying something he had connected to a device of unknown origin. It was a translucent group of primarily orange-colored crystals approximately one foot in height with a roughly cylindrical shape with a small red circle at the top.

Alton approached Crane. "Doctor!" Alton said getting Cranes attention from his work.

"Captains." Said Crane as he gets up form his chair to face the two. "How can I help you?"

Alton looks at the strange device in front of him. "What exactly is that." He gestures with his hands at the device.

Crane scratches his head. "From the information we acquired it's supposed to be some kind of power source used in Atlantis." Said Crane still unsure of what of kind power it uses.

Alton looks at Dare accusingly. "A power source used by Atlantis?" Alton wondered as he asked.

Dare looked at Alton. "The information came from Cowen." Declared Dare as she crosses her arms. "We learned from him that the Atlantis expedition are looking for these kinds of power sources and the Genii used this to lure Sheppard and his team into a trap."

Alton seemed convinced, but that was months ago. "Why did you waited until now to report this?" Demanded Alton as he wanted to know everything. "And where did you get this."

"When we went into rescue Sheppard and his team, one of my priorities was to capture Cown." Dare explained to Alton. "When we found him, we also found this as well and took with us."

Alton walked up to the device and stared at it. "What have you learned." Alton asked moving on.

Crane stood next to Alton. "The expedition calls it a Zero Point Module, or ZPM." Crane revealed the name of the device. "Ancient in origin given its connection to Atlantis, the ZPM is out of power, but from my latest tests on the crystals that compose the shell of the ZPM contains the necessary programs to allow ZPMs to provide power as well as a buffer to prevent catastrophic overload."

Alton had a confused look on his face. "This tiny thing can cause an overload?" Alton asked in disbelief of something this size can do that.

"We have no idea what kind of power it uses." Crane explained as he goes into detail. "Also, it appears to be depleted no power at all, just programs in the crystals exist."

Alton nodded his head and looked at Dare. "And you brought me here because?" Alton asked looking for an explanation.

Dare leaned back a little. "From what we learned from Cowen there is at least another ZPM out there, under the control of a group of humans call the brother hood." Dare with excitement in her voice.

"You want to inform Atlantis?" Inquired Alton as he looks at Dare unsure if this is what she wanted to do.

Dare shook her head. "Atlantis already tried to acquire this ZPM from these guys, but failed." Mused Dare at they're attempts. "We find these people and switch our dead one, for theirs."

Alton crossed his arms. "Clearly you forgot there is a Wraith Hive ship heading for Atlantis as we speak." Alton ticked off that Dare would be focusing on something so trivial when a threat was heading to there allies. "We can't spend resources on finding these people."

"I can have some of my people coordinate with a number of GR teams to start at the planet where they were last seen." Dare requested, stressing the need to find this power source.

Alton felt conflicted on the request as he would rather put all resources in preparing for the Hive, but on one hand if they acquire this Ancient power source they could use it themselves, or better would be to give it to Atlantis.

"Alright Dare, I'll allow the search for this brother hood, but under no circumstances are you to attack these people." Stressed Alton as he would prefer not to cause more problems. "But if you manage to find this ZPM, before the Hive arrives, were giving it to Atlantis."

Dare was expecting this, Alton was to generous for his own good and she felt that something this important shouldn't be given freely without an incentive from Atlantis.

"Fine." Grumbled Dare as she was not pleased by that last part. "I'll begin setting up a team to head for the planet."

As Dare leaves the room, Alton could only hope that she follows orders.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Week 1**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room we're Weir, Caldwell, and Sheppard on one side of the table while Alton, Dare, and Faison arrived by ship we're sitting on the other side.

"The Titus is ready to take both science teams to the Orion to get her in working order." Said Dare as she volunteered to taxi the geek squad to repair the ship and to do some reconnaissance on the Hive ship heading to Atlantis. "Once I drop them off, I'll head to one of the resting stops that Hive ship has to make periodically."

"Try to get some intel for us when your out there." Said Sheppard wanting to know what's heading there way.

"That's my job, Colonel." Said Dare leaning in the back of her chair.

"While Dare is doing that, we need to form a plan, if that Hive has hostile intentions." Said Alton as he leans forward on the table.

"They're Wraith!" Stated Sheppard having a lot of experience dealing with them. "It's clear what their intentions are."

"All the more reason to come up with a sound strategy." Rebuffed Alton the years of experience in him during the great war telling him what needed to be done. "We should first focus on defense for this city."

"Atlantis has a shield that protects the whole city." Said Weir telling what Atlantis has. "We also have offensive capabilities."

"Such as?" asked Alton.

Weir was reluctant to reveal it, but had to, she was about to say something, but Sheppard beat her to it.

"We have about a dozen railguns spread out around the city mostly concentrated near the towers." Said Sheppard crossing his arms and leaning back.

"That's it?" asked Faison jokingly at the offensive capabilities.

"Atlantis also has these things called drones, they're like missiles but better as it can track enemy ships with pinpoint accuracy." Said Sheppard with a grin on his face.

While the UNSC has never seen these drones, they can only assume its some form of Ancient weapon.

"Will have to go over everything while planning our strategy." Said Alton as he raises from his chair. "Shall we get started."

Everyone in the room got up from their chairs and headed out the door. Each one heading to where they needed to be.

* * *

 **Lantea**

 **Orbit**

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Praeter Alton invited Caldwell to come aboard to discuss a battle plan. Caldwell brought along his xo to be part of these military strategies. Caldwell was impressed with the ship, and while he wasn't given a tour what he did see, made him happy to have the UNSC as allies.

Alton brought Caldwell to the holo table where battle scenarios could be played out holographically.

"Here is where will come up with a plan." Said Alton as he stands on one side of the table.

Caldwell and his xo stand on the other side facing Alton. "So how does this thing work?" asked Caldwell he places his hands gently on the table.

Alton smiled and pressed a button to his side and the image changed on the table to the current system they were in. This made Caldwell and his xo back away when the hologram appeared in mid air above the table. "Were going to have to run a number of these to determine the best possible outcome."

Caldwell regained his composure and walked slowly back to the table. "How many times do you plan on fighting the Wraith?" Joked Caldwell as he looks at the screen. "But, lets make sure we can get through this one."

Alton nodded his head. "Agreed." Said Alton as the two began to work, Henderson walked over to Alton.

"Sir Captain Dare wanted to let you know she was leaving." Said Henderson as he walks away.

Alton nodded his head and hoped Crane and the rest of the scientists can get the job done.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Balcony**

Sheppard was giving Faison a tour of the city, more accurately giving him a tour for him to strategize with Sheppard.

"This city is big." Said Faison looking out on a balcony. "Could fit the entire crew of the Praeter and it still wouldn't be full."

Sheppard was looking at the city as well. "Yeah its amazing alright, all the more reason to defend it." Said Sheppard as he and Faison continued.

"How many military personnel do you have?" asked Faison.

Sheppard began to think for a moment. "I'd say about 120." Said Sheppard. "32 of them including me are sent out through the gate to explore."

Faison deduced it to eight four-man teams, considering the amount of encounters he has had with Sheppard and his people. "Will have to coordinate across the city." Said Faison thinking of the best place to put his Spartans at. "My Spartans and I are best at the front line to defend this city."

Sheppard had an awkward look on his face. "I don't think Weir is going to allow any Foreign Military access to Atlantis." Said Sheppard making a point.

Faison understood where Sheppard was coming from, if they're roles were reversed he wouldn't want a foreign military to enter the city and possibly try and take it from them. "You don't have to decide anything yet." Said Faison reassuring Sheppard. "Just letting you know where best my people should be if the Wraith invade."

Sheppard nodded his head and continued the tour of the city.

* * *

 **Orion**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Orion, both groups of scientist were gathered to begin their repairs on the ship. But first Crane had to get something out of the way.

"Dr. McKay allow me to introduce someone to you." Said Crane as he nodded to his people.

After a few seconds a creature the Atlantis expedition has never seen before came floating onto the bridge, while the expedition new about the Covenant and have seen images of them before, its one thing to see an image its completely different to meet an alien of the Covenant, so the reaction from the scientists were well founded.

"What the HELL is that thing." Said McKay as he jumps from his place and backs away from the creature.

"What is it?" asked Zelenka staring at the alien creature in amazement and fear as there were no Atlantis military personnel to protect them or UNSC for that matter.

"This is Hardest Worker." Said Crane giving the alien a name. "He's a Huragok or more commonly to us an engineer from our galaxy."

"Is this the same creature that took part in wiping out most of your people?" asked McKay, Crane nodded his head as it would be best to let everything out. "Why the HELL would you bring one of them here of all places."

Before Crane could explain, the Huragok floated over to one of the consoles and began to fiddle around with it, this made McKay yell at it.

"Hey smelly alien get away form there." Shouted McKay, but Hardest Worker ignored McKay and to his shock and the rest of the Atlantis scientists they gathered around to see why the name engineer was a befitting title for it.

The Huragok began to take apart the console with its four-tentacles splitting them into many fine cilia which amazed the expedition seeing this for the first time. Hardest Worker took the console a part and made different configurations of it and put back together without any piece missing from it.

"Wow." Said McKay amazed at what this alien creature could do.

Crane walked up to McKay. "I never get tired of seeing that." Said Crane with a big smile. "He can fix anything as long as he has the right materials."

McKay soon came out of his shocked expression and looked at Crane. "Wha…what did you say his name was again?" asked McKay mumbling.

"Hardest Worker." Said Crane as he thinks it's a good name for him. "We should get to work now."

McKay nodded his head. "We should first work on the Hyperdrive get it working so we can fly it back to Atlantis." Said McKay thinking of what needed the most work.

"Good, thinking its best if we go there, that way we don't have to keep shuttling back and forth to this system and have all materials ready for us closest to home." Said Crane as he gestures for McKay to lead the way.

The two men leave for the engine room, while the rest of the science teams work on other parts of the ship, as for Hardest Worker he went around the ship studying everything about this new technology in front of him as he absorbs everything he learns.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of the Titus Captain Dare and her people were preparing for the arrival of the hive ship at one of the many stops it has to make.

As the crew were getting ready, Dare was standing at the holo projector waiting for the arrival of the Hive.

Dare maintaining her composure spoke to her people. "Make sure we get as much information as we can."

Dare's second in command joined her at the holo table. "What do you expect from observing a Hive ship." Unsure of Dare's motives. "We've seen plenty of them."

Dare looked at her second. "We need to find any weak spots it might have." Dare pointing out the reason for them being there. "The Praeter's last engagement gave us a lot of data, but we still need to investigate further."

Before her second could respond, a hyperspace window opened and out came the Hive.

"Lets begin." Dare said with determination in her voice as she looks at the holographic image of the Hive.

* * *

 **Week 2**

 **Lantea System**

 **Space**

I the vast quietness of space in the Lantea system, a squadron of F-302 fighter interceptors along with F-41 Exo-atmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter also known as broadswords were in a joint exercise training to coordinate their movements and attack formations. Both groups were taking part in mock battles preparing for the Hive ships to arrive.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

The first week had passed preparing for the arrival of the Hive ship, in that time many things were done in preparation. The scientists that were sent to repair the Ancient warship was able to get the Orion's hyperdrive working and flew the ship back to Atlantis where it remained in Orbit finishing the rest of the repairs.

When the Orion arrived immediately the Alliance between the two was almost damaged due to secrets being revealed. Weir confronted Alton about the Huragok, while Alton shot back about the Ancient gene they concealed from them, while emotions were flared for a moment both agreed to put the matter aside for now and focus on the Hive.

On the bridge Alton was running a number of simulations with Yelena incorporating the Orion into the strategy.

"What about this plan of action?" Alton asked with a serious look in his eye as this was one of a dozen simulations that were ran through.

After a few seconds Yelena gave her opinion. "Possible, if Doctors Crane and McKay can get the ship working." Said Yelena as she looked over the information. "However, the ship still has adequate time to send out a message to the other Wraith in the galaxy."

Alton leaned on the table with one hand while the other pinched the bridge on his nose. Going over every simulation was exhausting especially considering every scenario there was not enough adequate timing to destroy the Hive without them sending a message.

Normally for the UNSC, if you knew the enemy was coming they would wait in place and open up on the enemy as soon as they dropped out of Slipspace. Or in the case of Admiral Cole during the battle Psi Serpentis or known widely amongst the UNSC Cole's last stand was the highest achievement in the UNSC's history until the Master Chief beat that record. Cole had done extensive research in the Slipspace travel as during that time UNSC Slipspace drives were not as advance as today and made a perfect accurate in-system Slipspace travel.

Alton didn't have to worry about making accurate travel in-system as the Forerunner engines along with Yelena make accurate in system jumps, so getting into position was not a problem for the Praeter.

As Alton shook his head to bring him back to reality, he walked over to his chair and sat in it. "What's our time?" Alton asked an officer to his right as he lifts one leg up and lays it on the other.

"Were coming up to a schedule simulation of the Hive ship entering the system." Said the officer as she began pressing buttons. "The Daedalus is scheduled to join us in this simulation."

Alton nodded his head. "Let's begin then."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Gate Operations**

In the gate control room GR-1 arrived to participate in the defense of Atlantis, they were greeted by Sheppard at the gate.

"Welcome back Colonel Lang." Sheppard greeting the UNSC flag ship team.

"Glad to be back." Lang acknowledging Sheppard's welcome. "I understand our timeframe is short."

"Just one more week, so we better get started." Sheppard explained while gesturing for them to follow him.

* * *

 **Atlantis Corridors**

In the corridors of Atlantis Sheppard lead the UNSC team down the hall. GR-1 was amazed at the city, the architecture was different from the architecture in their galaxy.

"We plan to have all civilians designated to their rooms when the Hive arrives and all military personal in the tower and outer surroundings." Said Sheppard explaining the plan to them.

"Makes sense, you don't have the manpower and focus on the most important area." Lang exclaimed seeing the importance of Stargate operations.

"Yeah, which is why Weir has allowed a limited number of UNSC military personal to enter the city when the Hive arrives as back up." Sheppard fretted as he felt uncomfortable allowing a military not from Earth enter the city. "You will be spread out and be paired with our military."

Lang understood Sheppard's feelings, she too would feel uncomfortable in this situation. "Colonel your feelings are sound, I too would feel uncomfortable if our roles were reversed." Lang empathized with Sheppard's feelings. "Just wanted you to know the UNSC has no intentions of taking advantage of the situation."

Sheppard was reluctant to believe her considering all his training, but after the many times her team came to their aid this once he will put his faith in her. "I appreciate you telling me all this, maybe once this is over, I'll treat you and your team to some refreshments from our planet." Said Sheppard with excitement in his voice as they continue walking. "You guys have alcohol where you're from?"

* * *

 **Orion**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Orion, McKay was coordinating the many scientists around the ship to send them to fix damage power conduits or other damages to the ship. Damages outside the ship were being done, by a combination of Puddle Jumpers and Pelicans making repairs to any hull breaches or damage shield emitters.

McKay was impressed with how fast and the progress they were making, considering the amount of help they were getting from the UNSC and that alien creature the Huragok or engineer to them.

As McKay was coordinating the science team Crane was working on the bridge connecting his computer to the consoles. He was learning everything about this ship and while the ship was advance compared to some vessels, but compared to the Forerunner ship the Covenant used years ago is in a different class of its own.

"How's it coming with those shield repairs?" Crane asked from his station on the bridge.

McKay pulled the radio in his hand away from himself while also working on his computer. "Shield repairs are almost finished." An excited McKay as he continues to type on his computer. "That engineer of yours is already making repairs to the weapon systems, will soon be able to fire the drones without compromising power to shields."

Crane grin with excitement. "Sounds good, the Captain will be pleased to hear this." Chimed in Crane as he continues to work.

As repairs to the ship commences the Hive ship on its approach to the city continues ever closer.

* * *

 **Dagan**

On the planet Dagan the last known location of the Brother hood of the Quindosim, GR 3 and 7 were escorting a team of ONI to find this group. On the planet ONI were investigating not only the village where they were last seen, but also investigating the Stargate.

"Do you know where they went?" asked an ONI officer.

Another ONI officer was working on the Stargate with a computer tablet as she was looking up all the addresses left on the imprint as she compiled a list of each one.

"Once again 50 addresses." Said the officer as she looks at her tablet. "It's a lot of ground to cover sir."

The officer nodded his head. "Will apprise Dare of the situation, but she will want us to continue finding these people." Said the officer as he begins dialing the gate. "Will head back to Ignis base to prepare teams to investigate these planets."

* * *

 **Final Week**

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room everyone was gathered to discuss the final plan.

"The Hive will show up in three days." Weir said in concern for her expedition. "Before we get into this, I want to say thank you, to all who are here for their hard work and assistance in this matter."

Everyone nodded their heads appreciating Weir's words. "Whatever happens I hope we all come out of this together." Weir said comforting everyone.

"After all this preparation, I feel comfortable will be able to handle one single Hive ship." Alton said with conviction in his voice as he begins his explanation. "As stated before when the Hive arrives, Atlantis will be cloaked, but in the unlikely event the Hive is able to detect you on the planet the Daedalus will move in as a distraction, getting the Hives attention."

Caldwell then join the conversation. "While were distracting the Hive, Captain Alton jumps his ship behind the Hive and attacks."

"Then I move the Orion in and finish the job." Said Sheppard being part of the plan since he was going to be in command of the Orion, while Beckett will be responsible for the control chair in Atlantis.

"All military personnel will be coordinated by Loren in conjunction with UNSC personnel." Said Colonel Lang contributing to the dicussion as she begins explaining the operation in the city. "While this is happening all non-military personal will need to stay in their rooms, close to the stargate as possible, if we need to make an immediate evacuation of the city."

"Will need to prepare for any possibility and prepare for the unexpected." Alton continued. "But if we work together we can make it through this."

Everyone began leaving the conference room to prepare for the arrival of the Hive.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge Captain Alton activated the intercom. "Attention crew, I know it's been a long three weeks and all the past training we've done will be put to the test in three days." Alton praising his crew with their dedication and hard work. "For the time being I want all crew to rest and be prepared for what's about to come."

Alton walks away from the intercom and heads for the holographic table, Yelena appears on the table. "I've heard better prep talks in from a school councilor then the one you made." Yelena sarcastically said as she walks around the table.

"Not my best, but for right now I need my crew at one hundred percent for this." Alton said with caution for his people. "Has Dare made any contact recently?"

Yelena closed her eyes as lines of code ran through her body. "She will be here before the Hive arrives." Yelena said in uncaring attitude as she looks at her hand in a gesture of examining her fingernails.

Alton nodded his head, he wanted to make sure everyone was together. "Is there anything to report in the mean time?"

Yelena thinks for a moment. "Doctor Crane would like to see you, Captain."

Alton nodded his head, Crane did wanted report on his findings of the Ancient ship he was working on. "Tell him to meet me in the conference room."

* * *

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room of the Praeter, Crane was reporting his findings to Alton as he explains the amount of information he acquired and what the engineer learned from fixing much of the technology on board the Ancient ship.

"I have to admit Ancient technology has massive redundancies and the extensive use of Control crystals." Crane acknowledged the Ancients advance technology. "Compared to the Covenant or ours were still a long way."

"How does it measure up to Forerunner technology?" Alton inquired as he was interested in knowing.

Crane took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Both technologies are unique in regards to their designs and how long they can last through the thousands of years of being inactive." Complemented Crane as he struggles with giving a straight answer. "Currently I've spent a good deal learning and working on both technologies and both sides have advanced in certain areas over the others, but if I had to make a choice, I would say Forerunner technology is still more advance albeit, the Ancients being this close to them."

Crane indicating with his fingers the distance between both technologically advance races, not being much far apart.

"Is that your final assessment on the technology?" Alton questioned as he wanted to continue preparing.

"The Huragok gathered much information as it was repairing the ship." Crane remarked as he brought up information on a table. "As you know the Huragok's are practically biological super computers capable of storing and sharing information, now Hardest Worker attended to many problems on the ship, from fixing damage power relays, to shields and hyperdrive, as well as the weapon systems."

Alton leaned in closer, interested in the information acquired. "What did he learn?"

"Much." Crane excited. "The weapons alone are impressive, but limited." Crane goes into detail that the weapons on board the Orion are like missiles once depleted there's nothing else, but the ship was also equipped with pulsar weapons, but the weapons itself didn't have the firepower to do much damage.

"Can we manufacture these drones ourselves?" Alton asked attracted at the idea of acquiring a new weapon.

Crane had a not so positive look on his face. "While the engineers are impressive, I'm afraid we won't be able to build these due to much of the material is unknown." Crane explained. "However, thanks to their understanding of how this technology works, will be able to reconfigure our shields to have a strong resistance to these types of weapons."

While Alton would have liked to get his hands on these weapons and begin making them, improved shields is what he will settle for.

"Good work Doctor." Alton praising Crane's hard work.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Weir gathered Caldwell, Sheppard, and McKay to discuss the progress they've made in the last three weeks.

McKay was the first to present his results of the Orion's repairs. "Thanks to the help from the UNSC and their alien friend, we've managed to restore the Orion to its original state before being damaged."

"So, it's ready for a battle?" Weir wondered as the prospect of having Orion would greatly improve their chances.

McKay grinned. "Oh, its ready, I wish I could see the look on the Wraith when they see the Orion appearing on the scene." McKay excited of the amount of work about to pay off.

"How many drones does the Orion have?" asked Caldwell in the event they do have to fight the Hive it would be in every one's interest that Hive ship be destroyed as soon as possible.

"Enough to destroy a Hive ships and still plenty left over." McKay answered.

"Sounds good to me." Stated Weir as she moved on, looking at both Caldwell and Sheppard. "Thank you Rodney, what about the two of you?"

"With the extra man power were getting from the UNSC, will be able to cover a larger area in the unlikely event the Wraith manage to bypass the shields." Reported Sheppard as he went over the plan a dozen times. "Major Loren will be in responsible for coordinating our and the UNSC's people, while I take command of the Orion."

"The Daedalus in conjunction with the Praeter has been through simulation of the Hive showing up." Said Caldwell with exhaustion in his voice over the many times they went through the practice in getting both crews ready. "Right now, were giving our people time to rest."

Weir nodded in understanding. "What's the latest report from Captain Dare on the Hive?" Weir inquired for information.

"Alton transmitted what Captain Dare sent him to us." Sheppard responded. "Nothing new on the Hive, only Dare is breaking off shadowing it and heading back to Ignis base."

Weir hearing this nodded her. "I want to thank all of you for you hard work these three weeks, I know it hasn't been easy, but what ever happens my first priority is the safety of this expedition and to make sure the Wraith never reach Earth." Weir stressed the importance of that last statement as each person in the room new how important it was to prevent the Wraith from reaching their galaxy.

* * *

 **System**

 **Lantea**

 **3 days later**

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

The day had finally arrived as the Hive ship approached ever closer, The Praeter, Daedalus, and Orion were all out of sensors range to prevent the Hive knowing about the Orion or the Praeter and to get the jump on them should they open fire on the city. Atlantis long range sensors was tracking the Hive even in Hyperspace which was impressive to Alton and his people. Alton however was concern that they might be able to track them with this sensors, but according to Crane they may not be able to for a while until McKay reconfigures the sensors to detect their form of travel.

Alton put that in the back of his mind as he thinks one step at a time, as he needed to deal with a Hive ship first. As the time on the count down clock was ever approaching zero Lieutenant Henderson walked up to the Alton in his chair.

"Captain if you don't mind me asking?" requested Henderson as he wanted to get Alton's opinion on something.

Alton turned to look at his executive officer. "Speak your mind Lieutenant." Alton politely said while wanting to speed up the conversation.

"If this Hive manages to send out a signal alerting the other Wraith that Atlantis is still intact, what do we do then?" Henderson asked cautioned at the thought of more Hive ships showing up.

Alton had the same thing in mind, and inputted that in the simulation, it gave Alton a zero percent chance against fighting more than two Hive ships given all the data they had on their last engagement.

"Will cross that bridge when we get there." Said Alton not too confident in dealing with a whole fleet of Hives.

Soon after Weir got on the radio with everyone connected. _"Captain Alton, Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel Sheppard are you all in position?"_ Weir asked over the radio trying her best to be strong in this moment.

Each commander reported in confirming their position. _"Excellent, remember the plan."_ Said Weir.

" _Just for the record, I still think that we should be in orbit around Atlantis, ready to open up on that Hive ship the second it comes out of hyperspace."_ Caldwell said pointing out his desire to take on the Hive.

"One Hive ship coming here by itself, Colonel." Alton pointed out. "Rather not be dragged into a fight if we can avoid it."

Caldwell on the other hand disagreed. _"I prefer firing the first shot, not let the enemy get the upper hand."_

Sheppard soon join the conversation. _"I agree with Caldwell the Orion has a fully stock pile of Drones we can use to destroy that Hive in an instant."_ Sheppard chimed in on his opinion. _"What would be the point in spending all that time in fixing this ship if were not going to use it in combat."_

"I respect your opinion, Colonel." Said Alton giving Sheppard a boost in confidence. "But it would be better to save the Orion's drones for another time."

Alton soon changed channels on his radio. "Captain Dare what's your status?" Alton requesting Dare to respond.

" _Were in orbit, cloaked of course."_ Dare specified on her situation. _"Atlantis doesn't know were here, right?"_

"I didn't mention it to Weir or anybody else outside of our people." Alton concluded that part of the conversation. "Just be ready to assist if things take a turn for the worst."

Dare chuckled over the radio. _"Like we can do anything."_ Remarked Dare on the Titus being stealth ship than a combat one. _"I would have contributed more if we knew exactly where that Hive was going to drop out of Hyperspace, I would have laid down some Hornet mines for it."_

"The last thing we need is to alert them of is Atlantis is still around." Alton stressed the issue, but before Dare could respond the timer reached zero indicating the Hives arrival.

Alton and the rest of the crew were on the edge of their seats waiting to jump into position. "Captain Dare what's the status of the Hive?" Alton probing for information as he wasn't there.

" _Hive is taking up geosynchronous orbit."_ Replied Dare as she takes a deep breath. _"Were moving the ship at a distance giving us some breathing room."_

"Good idea, in the mean time I will be switching back to Weir keep radio contact at all times." Alton soon switched the channels back to Weir. "Doctor Weir what's your status?"

" _We're just waiting for them to make the next move."_ Weir informing Alton of the situation as she prepares herself.

After a few seconds Yelena appeared next to Alton. " Their transmitting a signal, audio only." Said Yelena as she picked the signal up from the Titus.

Alton didn't waste time. "Put it on speaker." A male voice comes over the speakers on the bridge.

" _We know you are there. We mean you no harm."_ The male voice said in a none threating manner. _"Please respond."_

Weir spoke on the radio. _"Are you all hearing this?"_ Weir asked in disbelief.

"It's repeating again." Said Yelena as she concentrates on the signal.

" _We mean you no harm. There is no point in hiding, Doctor Weir."_ The male voice said shocking everyone on the radio. _"We know you are there. We mean you no harm. Please respond."_

" _Is that who I think it is?"_ Sheppard asked fuming with anger.

" _He's addressing me by name."_ Weir said with a concern tone of voice. _"I think we can assume it's Michael."_

Alton leaned in his chair hands clasping together. "Things just got more complicated."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, Alton, Dare, Caldwell, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Beckett, and Weir were gathered to discuss what had transpired. Apparently, Weir had a conversation with Michael and in a bazaar twist the Hive ship came to Atlantis for one thing, Doctor Becketts retro virus for the purpose of using it against other Wraith and feeding on them. This meeting was to discuss where to go from here.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that if they were going to attack us, they would have done it by now." Caldwell remarked as he remembers flying the ship past the Hive without taking aggressive action. "They let the Daedalus land without incident."

Weir turns to Sheppard and Alton. "Are both of you sure they don't know about the Orion or the Praeter?"

Sheppard nodded his head. "I ordered Lorne park her just outside of sensor range." Sheppard replied as he remembered handing control of the ship to him.

Alton had been picked up by the Daedalus like Sheppard did, he flew one of his Pelicans into the ship, as for Dare, she too was picked up as soon as her ship left orbit to meet the Daedalus, Weir would have been upset not knowing the Titus was parked and cloaked in geosynchronous orbit above Atlantis, but desperate times can change people. "I had the Praeter parked behind the gas giant just as a precaution." Explained Alton as his ship was the biggest in the galaxy, and not hard to miss it, if the Wraith sent out any scouts.

Rodney looks up from a laptop that he has been studying, through out the conversation, neck deep in his work.

"This… this is incredible!" Stammered Rodney in disbelief at what he was doing. "I can't believe they actually sent this over so freely. I mean, if I can figure out how to break through this program which is, well, as you know, pretty likely we could nuke any hive ship that we came across."

"Including Michael's?" Probed Weir as she was interested in knowing.

McKay thought about it for a moment. "Well, it might take a couple of tries the first time." Hesitated McKay as he was unsure himself.

"Long enough to tell the rest of the Wraith we're still around." Pointed out Sheppard as he was concern of more Hive ships heading there way if things didn't work out.

McKay turned to Weir with desired look in his eyes. "If they really are willing to let me run tests on their ship, I mean, this is a ... it's an amazing opportunity, Elizabeth!" Declared Rodney at the prospect of studying a Hive ship up close and personal.

Alton and Dare looked at each other confused by the conversation they were hearing. "Excuse us!" Alton said as he made known of his presence to the room, gathering everyone's attention. "What are all of you talking about?"

"How are you able to nuke any Hive ship that comes your way?" Dare insisted as she too was curious about what they were saying.

Weir, Sheppard, McKay, and Caldwell all had awkward looks on their faces as this was something they thought they would take awhile for them to reveal.

"I will discuss this with the two of you later, I promise." Offered Weir as a means to put the subject on the side, Alton and Dare were not pleased but conceited as they had other problems to deal with.

Weir then turned the conversation back on track. "An opportunity Rodney doesn't sound very appealing considering what's at stake."

"Well, think about it!" Sheppard specifying for Weir. "This is essentially our idea. We created the retrovirus in order to do exactly what they're proposing we do. What's the down side? I mean, other than the fact that we'd be working with the Wraith?"

"Isn't that enough?" Protested Caldwell as he was not pleased at the thought of working with them.

"It would mean at least something good came of our experiment with Michael." Beckett commented as he remembered what happened last time.

"I'm not sure we have a choice." Agonized Teyla as the Wraith had all the power right now. "It appears they have kept our existence a secret, but if we do not help ..."

"There is that." Said Weir shuttering the thought at another siege to Atlantis. "Carson, I know you've been working on weaponizing the retrovirus; how close are you?"

"We're close." Answered Beckett as he felt he was getting there. "It still needs work, but we're close."

Alton join the Conversation "If you want I can request Doctor Collins to come here and help you?"

Beckett smiled. "Yes, that would be very helpful considering she assisted us in our work." Beckett replied, but then became concern. "If she's not busy, I would hate to have dragged her away from something important."

"Not a problem Doctor." Alton reassuring Beckett. "Doctor Collins was actually waiting for us to call her and begin work on the retro virus."

Dare then turned to Weir. "I also like to request Doctor Crane to come as well." Alton turning to Dare understood why she wanted hm here. "If there is a chance for any studying a Hive ship, I want Crane to participate in this as well."

Weir thought for a moment and turned to Rodney. "Rodney you don't mind sharing the spotlight for a change?" Weir pondered at her head scientist considering his huge ego.

Rodney looked up from his computer and smiled. "Look I am not a competitor."

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces in the room. "Since when?" Sheppard sarcastically asking.

Rodney gives him a stoic look on his face. "Doctor Crane will be most welcome by me, we have been working together and I find him to be somewhat capable scientist like myself." Expressed Rodney as his ego came out once again.

Elizabeth looks at Ronon. Following her gaze, everyone else turns to look at him.

"What?" asked Ronon surprised to see everyone looking at him.

"What do you think?" Weir asked expecting some resistance to the idea.

"Let's do it" Ronon said with no hesitation at all in his voice, surprising everyone..

Weir was taken back by Ronon's answer. "Really?" Weir asked surprised to hear Ronon agreeing to the idea.

"Sheppard said it himself 'it's our idea.'" Ronon gesturing with his hand points to Sheppard.

"I just thought you of all people ..." began Weir as she remembered his resistance to the idea of the retro virus.

"Hey, if they want our help killing other Wraith, it's one kind of help I'm happy to provide." Ronon proclaiming the only reason for accepting.

"OK." Said Weir as she looks around the room at everyone. "I'll accept the offer."

Everyone begins getting up from their chairs and walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Weir's Office**

In Weir's office, Alton and Dare sat in the two seats in front of Weir's desk, while Weir herself sat at behind her desk, while Colonel Caldwell stood at the side leaning against the wall.

Alton and Dare were there wondering about the conversation they had back in the conference room. Something Weir was hoping to avoid, but couldn't any longer and so began the explanation of Asgard beaming technology, which Dare flustered.

"Your telling us now, that you possessed teleportation technology?" Dare seethed in anger at them concealing this technology.

"We call it beaming." Said Caldwell not backing down from Dare's angry tone of voice. "Also, it's not our technology, we acquired it from one of our allies the Asgard."

"Asgard?" Alton asked confused by the name. "Are they Human like us?"

Weir shook her head. "No, their very much Alien." Said Weir seeing the looks on Dare and Alton's faces. "Which is why we didn't bring it up, because we knew how you felt about non-humans."

Alton understood the need to protecting their allies, considering how much the Covenant has done to them, the UNSC are now more cautious of Aliens then ever before after surviving the war.

"As long as there not hell bent on Humanities extinction we won't have a problem." Alton placating Weir and Caldwell's concerns.

"That's good to hear, because we have one of them on board the Daedalus." Weir surprising them of this news which caught Alton and Dare off guard for once. "His name is Hermiod, he is here because the Hyperdrive we use was a gift from the Asgard, so our people can make intergalactic trips from our Galaxy to Pegasus."

Alton saw this as a good opportunity. "When all this is over I would like to meet this Asgard." Alton suggested surprising Weir, but also being suspicious of Alton's motives behind them.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Weir with a smile. "If that is all I suggest we get back to work."

Alton then raised his hand to stop Weir from leaving her chair. "I first would like to go over some ideas Dare, and I have about this Alliance your forming with the Wraith." Alton insisted.

Weir and Caldwell looked at each other surprised to hear this and back at Alton and Dare. "What do you have?"

Dare went first. "While you're keeping the Wraith occupied, I recommend planting explosives around the Hive ship." Dare said with a stern voice.

Weir was shocked that they wanted to take that much of an initiative. "We can't risk it." Weir protested as the concern for Atlantis was her top priority.

"I agree with Weir on this matter its too big of a risk." Caldwell siding with Weir on the idea.

"We know Hive ships can't detect the Titus." Dare commenting on her ship as undetectable. "All we need to do is fly around the Hive and plant Hornet mines on the ship."

"Hornet mines?" Caldwell asked not knowing the type of weapon they were using.

"They are stealthy, plutonium-cored, nuclear devices with a nominal yield of 30 megatons." Dare explained as she leans back in the chair with her right leg over her left. "Probably end up destroying the whole ship in the process."

"How many do you have in stock?" Caldwell asked seeking an amount he can work with.

"Enough to cover the ship." Dare said avoiding the amount they possess.

Caldwell shakes his head. "I don't think it will be enough to deal with the Hive." Caldwell in doubt about the mines capabilities. "Not to mention we don't know if they have any kind of detection systems if something suddenly lands on the Hive ship."

Alton nodded his head in agreeing with Caldwell. "I'll have to agree with Caldwell on this one, Captain.." Alton professing his opinion on the matter. "Continue monitoring the Hive up close."

Dare was reluctant, but decided to concede for now." Understood Captain." Dare lamented as she straightens up in the chair.

"Will just need for you to remain in the system in the worst-case scenario." Weir commented. "Hopefully nothing will happen."

Alton leaned forward in his chair. "Still all this seems surprising to me." Alton questioning the Wraiths intentions, which made Weir confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Weir.

"You 've told me that the Wraith are desperate about finding a new feeding ground considering the human populations here cannot sustain them." Alton summarizing the report Weir made to him, Weir nodded her head. "I think extra precaution on anything that they might provide us in this deal should be considered."

Weir nodded her head. "I agree with you on this matter and we have taken the necessary measure to ensure the security of everyone here."

Alton on the other hand felt something was off, his 30 years' experience in war was tingling in the back of his mind. "I feel the need to tell you something in our own experience Doctor Weir." Agonized Alton as he explains about an incident with the Covenant attempting to learn the location of their home world using the insurrectionists, by providing them with Covenant weaponry tagging them with homing beacons, hoping it would be circulated around the many organizations that were rebelling against the UNSC and finding its way back to their planet.

Weir took this information in and processed it. "Thank you for telling me this, I intend to make good use of this." Weir promised as she gets up to prepare.

* * *

 **Lantea**

 **Orbit**

 **UNSC**

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Titus, Captain Dare returned to her ship, after Weir allowed one of her pilots to take a puddle jumper and travel to the other side of the planet where her ship was out of the Hive sensors range.

Once aboard she plotted back to where the Hive was to continue monitoring the ship. After sometime the Hive launched what appeared to be a ship, its size was a little bit bigger than a Wraith dart, which suggested to Dare an envoy form the Wraith was heading to Atlantis to begin their meeting.

"Captain Alton, its Dare." Dare got on her radio to alert Alton. "They're heading your way."

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Control Room**

Alton was standing next to Weir monitoring the ship as it approaches Atlantis. "We see it Dare, thank you." Said Alton as he walks over to the side where he looked down from the control room. "You're up Colonel."

Colonel Lang and her team were already geared up and ready to deal with the Wraith. "Understood Captain." She then signaled her team to move out and was accompanied by Atlantis own military personnel.

"Major Faison are you and your team in position?" Alton asked as he looks around the gate room.

" _I have a Spartan near the pier where the ship is landing with a sniper."_ Explained Faison as he reports where his Spartans are at. _"I have two others along the paths Atlantis military personnel wants to take the Wraith too, and as for me, I'm lying in wait for these Wraith to try something."_

"Stand by, we don't want to cause an incident." Beckoned Alton as he doesn't want his people to jump the gun due to their xenophobic towards Aliens.

" _Still think me and my Spartans should have escorted the Wraiths ourselves."_ Faison proclaimed as intimidation tactic as he and his Spartans were very imposing in their Mjolnir GEN II armor.

"The last thing we need is for the Wraith to take extra precautions, especially if there up to something." Replied Alton not ready to reveal the Spartans to the Wraith just yet.

As the conversation died down, the ship landed and so began the long wait for the Wraith to arrive at Stargate operations. After awhile they arrived in tow was Michael the first Wraith experimented on by the Retro Virus, another male Wraith and last but worst of all a Queen.

Alton clenched his fists at seeing a Wraith, his anger towards aliens was strong as any other hardened veteran of the Covenant war. "So, it begins." Bellowed Alton as he walks away from the control room.

* * *

 **Daedalus**

 **Engine Room**

In the engine room on board the Daedalus, McKay, Hermiod, and Doctor Crane were working on the data the Wraith sent to Atlantis. Crane arrived after the first meeting on Atlantis with Doctor Collins at the request of Alton, once arrived he was told everything that had transpired was shocked to learn many things, but was excited also as well.

As soon as Crane arrived he was the first UNSC affiliate to be beamed up to the Daedalus and was the first to be on one of their ships. Crane was also the first to meet an Asgard, while many in the UNSC harbor anger towards aliens, Crane was the opposite as he was excited to meet a friendly alien, although Hermiod was annoyed at Cranes constant bombardment of questions none the less he answered as best as he could.

Currently all three were working at their individual stations. Crane was obviously monitored be a security detail incase he tried something, Crane expected nothing less considering they would have done the same thing.

"So, this jamming codes are what prevents you form getting a lock on their ships to deliver nuclear weapons on board?" Probed Crane for information and while he was looking at the Wraith data on a laptop provided by the expedition.

"Mm-hm." Muttered McKay while not looking away from his computer. "If we can crack this code will be able to nuke any Hive that comes our way."

As the two continue working McKay was still amazed at the information. "Huh, some pretty interesting stuff, eh? I think I've learned more about Wraith technology in the last hour than I have in the past two years." Reported McKay as he continues working.

"I've been here for 11 months now and I've barely scratched the surface of their technology." Conferred Crane as he continues typing. "This is amazing."

While the two work well together in unlocking the information, Hermiod was at his terminal shaking his head not very impressed with any of it himself.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Lab**

In a lab on Atlantis, Doctors Beckett, Zelenka, and Collins were working with one of the male Wraith scientists, to learn more about the Retro Virus. Beckett was explaining the best method of delivery on to enemy Hive ships. Things so far were going smoothly as smoothly as they can be when working with the Wraith.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Balcony**

On the balcony that over looked a part of the city, Alton was there conversing with Dare on the radio. "Everything so far is going smoothly." Alton affirmed reluctantly at the thought. "Right now, there moving into the next phase of the plan and determining how long the virus in gas form will take to turn a Wraith into a Human."

" _They'll then want to test it out on an enemy Hive ship."_ Commented Dare as she began thinking ahead.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Alton two minds thinking alike. "We need to prepare for anything that might happen."

" _You want me to follow them at the designated area?"_ asked Dare as she makes a plan on the event.

Alton thinks for a moment. "Negative stand by for the moment until further orders." Alton turned off his radio and sighed heavily, as things were moving along faster than he liked.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge Alton was sitting in his chair, apparently the Queen wanted to test out the virus on an enemy Hive ship and departed along with Daedalus to observe. Alton took advantage at this time to return to his ship along with McKay, Crane, and Hermiod who were still working on the jamming codes.

Everyone on board the ship were ordered to restrain themselves when seeing Hermiod, many were expecting an alien, but not one that looked so frail to them compared to the other Covenant species they fought in the war, so it wasn't that difficult to relax.

Alton at the time was able to meet the Asgard and request to meet his leadership to negotiate an Alliance. Hermiod was willing to send the request to his leaders, but it would be up to them to meet Alton or not. Alton only needed to send the message for him to be satisfied.

On the bridge Alton was conversing with Yelena on the jamming codes. Alton figured if any one can help them it was her.

"Is it clean?" Alton asked as he order Yelena to check the data.

Yelena nodded her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but I must say, I've seen better information in a Covenant citizen terminal than what the Wraith sent us." Yelena mused at the data she was seeing.

"Say what you want Yelena, but I want to make sure this information is clean." Alton necessitated aggressively as he didn't want anything he brought on board to be dangerous to his ship or crew. "How is it going with your assistance on this code?"

Yelena crossed her arms. "Honestly I'm surprised Crane didn't requested me sooner." Yelena remarked with confidence in her voice. "Thanks to captured Wraith technology, I was able to make quick work of the jamming codes."

Alton nodded his head. "Good work." Said Alton praising Yelena. "On another note, can you replicate this technology for our use?"

Yelena looked at Alton with a mischievous smile. "Captain, you sneaky man you." Said Yelena giggling. "Taking adequate steps to ensure our protection?"

Alton straightened himself out and smiled. "Just looking ahead at our future." Replied Alton as he walks away from the conversation.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Control Room**

The Hive ship along with Daedalus returned from the mission and it didn't go according to plan as they would have liked.

" _Our delegation was searched."_ The Wraith Queen growled on the screen. _"They were killed immediately when your canisters were discovered. Our transport ship tried to escape but it was destroyed. You must devise a better delivery method."_

"Or what?" Weir demanded not backing down from the Queen.

" _Or we will disclose your location to the other Wraith."_ The Queen threatened the expedition of exposing them and incurring another siege of Atlantis.

"We kept our part of the bargain." Explained Weir of the deal they made. "We gave you the retrovirus."

The Queen angry at Weir's defiance angrily barked at them. _"AND IT IS USELESS WITHOUT AN EFFECTIVE DELIVERY SYSTEM."_

"So, we have to do everything?!" questioned Sheppard.

The Queen doesn't reply, though her answer is obvious. Elizabeth and John simultaneously turn to Rodney, who sags wearily and sighs.

McKay in a resigned voice. "OK, OK. I will figure something out." He points at the Queen. "But no more holding back. I want to know everything there is to know about Hive ships: schematics, power distribution, life support configurations, everything you've got."

" _Then you shall have it."_ Said the Queen replying to McKay's request.

Rodney looked startled, as well as everyone else in the room. It made Alton and Dare surprised at well how easy it was, but also made Alton very suspicious .

"For real?" Faltered McKay in disbelief and shock.

The Queen turns her head and nods to someone offscreen on her ship. Moments later, the technician's console beeps.

The technician turned to his computer. "Receiving transmission." Said the technician.

"Make sure it's secure." Demanded Weir.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, we're completely firewalled." McKay proclaimed as he runs over to the technician's station. "Let me see that."

He shoves the technician out of the way. Sitting on a wheeled chair as he is, Crane joined him peering over McKay's shoulder at the information sent to them. Rodney stares at the computer screen in amazement as information scrolls across it.

"WOW!" McKay blurted out in amazement, he turns to Elizabeth and John. "She actually did it! I mean, this is the motherlode!"

"What is, exactly?" asked Weir.

McKay grins excitedly. "Only everything you've ever wanted to know about Wraith technology but were afraid to ask."

Alton looked at Crane for confirmation and Crane nodded his head smiling as well, this only made Alton even more suspicious.

Elizabeth and John turn back to the video screen.

Weir looks at the queen questing her actions. "Why are you doing this?"

" _We have suffered extensive damage."_ Replied the Queen.

Elizabeth looks at John for a moment, then turns back to the screen. "We could render assistance." Said Weir extending her services. Alton however was questioning Weir's generosity.

The Queen was surprised to hear this _"You would do this?"_

"We're supposed to have an alliance, aren't we?" asked Weir bringing up the agreement they made. "Sending information on Wraith technology was a remarkable act of good faith on your part."

" _Your assistance would be ... acceptable."_ Remarked the Queen hesitating for a moment.

"Alright, then." Said Weir getting to work. "We have a deal."

The screen turned black signaling the connection cut off by the Queen as everyone scattered, Alton however walked up to Weir. "Don't you find this a bit odd?" questioned Alton trying to get Weir to open her eyes. "She is being very cooperative for a Wraith."

Weir seeing Alton's attitude and questioning the Queen had to interject. "You heard her, her ship has suffered damage." Said Weir. "They sent that information over because their desperate."

"Or their taking advantage of your generosity?" Alton protested which got him a look from Weir.

"I haven't forgotten our discussion, I just feel that offering our assistance is in any alliance I make, is a part of my character especially when the other side showed a sign of trust." Weir said as she walks off to her office ending the conversation.

Alton walks away as well, not changing his opinion, he is soon met up with Dare, the look on her face said it all. "Your scheming something, I can tell." Said Alton knowing Dare so well.

"Can't pass up this opportunity." Dare said presenting Alton with a plan. "If Weir is adamant at helping the Wraith, I recommend we send some of my people to take a look at their Hive ship and gather any intel we can get our hands on."

Alton questioned this plan. "You realized they sent everything we ever needed to know about Wraith technology to us!" Noted Alton at the fact of what happened a couple minutes ago.

Dare shakes her head. "I'm talking about sabotaging their ship under the guise of repairing it." Dare explained further.

Alton thought about it for a moment and couldn't help but be conflicted. On one hand this would be a good opportunity for them, on the other hand if their caught it would break the Alliance. "Do it." Said Alton reaffirming his stance on the issue.

Dare smiled and left to make preparations, while Alton stands at the gate thinking what's next.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **Lab**

After the Queen sent the information the data was distributed among the Scientists in Atlantis, Crane was also there not passing up an opportunity like this, he was hoping that the UNSC would get a copy of the information, but Weir wanted her won people examining it first before handing it off to them.

Crane was at a computer studying Wraith technology like his life depended on it. After a while Doctor Collins walked into the lab and walked over to Crane. "How's the studying going Crane?" asked Collins in her stoic expression.

Crane turned away from the computer pinching the nose of his bridge. "What time is it?" asked Crane exhausted from studying the Wraith tech.

Collins hands him a cup of coffee she acquired from the mess hall in Atlantis. "Figured you'd lose track of time."

Cranes takes the cup and sips a little, the taste of roasted chestnut coming from the coffee was invigorating to him and surprising. "Glad to see we have the same taste as these people." Said Crane indicating Weir's people. "How's it going with the Retro Virus?"

Collins leans against the desk not happy at all. "While we've made improvements, the problem lies in the maintaining that form without the need of daily injections." Collins reported as she stressed the issue she was facing.

"Sounds complicated." Remarked Crane as he turns back to the computer. "Never could get into medicine to much complexity."

Collins looks at Crane. "I'm surprised your not with Doctor McKay on that Hive Ship making repairs." Commented Collins as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"As fun as that would be, I have everything I need right here to learn about Hive ships." Said Crane as he scrolls down information. "Especially about certain weaknesses we can exploit."

* * *

 **Hive Ship**

On board the Hive ship McKay was analyzing the organic nature of the Hive ship, while being accompanied by Ronon and a male Wraith that was escorting them. Along with them was ONI officers masquerading as Atlantis engineers while also being protected by Sergeant Hagman from GR-1 being a hand to hand combatant expert he was assigned to protect the ONI officers.

While McKay was doing his thing, the ONI officers were doing there's, by wearing hidden cameras taking in all the surrounding areas of the Hive. While effecting repairs they began planting small undetectable explosive devices.

* * *

 **UNSC**

 **Praeter**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Praeter, Alton, Collins, and Crane returned after a plan had been made to help deliver the retro virus to an enemy Hive ship. The plan entailed the Daedalus merging with the Hive ships scan patterns making them invisible to the enemies' sensors.

Collins and Crane returned to the ship to give a report and to deliver what Weir had promised them, all the information the Wraith sent to Atlantis.

"So, I assume everything is going as plan?" asked Alton as he stand near his chair.

"Well we did devised the plan and it seems full proof." Replied Crane as he sets up the data storage device he was given by Zelenka. "It all depends on them I guess."

Alton turned to Collins. "And the Retro virus?"

"We've done everything we can to prepare it." Said Collins as she cracks her neck. "It will take time for the gas to take affect against enemy Wraiths, but it will get the job done."

As the two finished there conversation, Crane was ready to begin. "Yelena do a scan of the data I'm about to transmit to this station." Said Crane as he begins the process of setting up firewalls from the rest of the ships systems.

As the data files began appearing showing the Wraith information, all was fine until the screen began to flash on and off. "Yelena?" asked Crane confused at what he was seeing, before she could respond the screen went black.

"I detected a virus embedded in the schematic of the data." Yelena appearing on the holographic table. "I managed to purge it, but not before it destroyed the data."

Alton slammed his fists on the table in anger. "I knew this was a set up." Alton said furious as he begins shouting out orders. "Startup the slipspace drive set a course to the meeting." He sits down in his chair and began pressing buttons. "Send a message to Weir warn her what we found."

* * *

 **Lantea System**

 **Space**

In space the Praeter moved out of its position near the gas giant like a roaring inferno and activated it slipspace drive opening a portal. As it enters the portal the crew could only hope they make it in time.

* * *

 **Unknown System**

 **Space**

 **UNSC**

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On board the bridge of Titus, Dare was sitting at her command post, under the order of Alton she decided to get here ahead of time to over look the mission. As her ship was getting closer cloaked from the enemy sensors.

One of her crew reported to her. "Captain, we have the Hive ships on sensors." One of the officer monitoring sensors reported.

Dare had a confused look on her face. "Ships?" asked Dare in bewilderment. "As she gets up from her chair and walks over to the officer. "What do you mean?"

The officer points out on the monitor with his hands. "One is the friendly Hive, the other on is the enemy Hive, both ships are together side by side."

Dare looks at the screen and got to work. "How long before the Daedalus arrives?" She asked as she walks over to her chair and sat in it.

"Not much time remaining." Said another officer. "They'll be here in four minutes."

"Can we send a message to the Praeter?" asked Dare in desperation.

One of the officers shakes his head. "We've tried making contact, but nothings working."

Before she could say another word, a hyperspace window opened and out came the Daedalus, and in that moment the Hives opened up catching the Earth ship by surprise. Everyone on board the Titus were shocked and concerned for the Earth ship, but thankfully it raised it shields to prevent any more damage.

Dare looked to her officer. "Transmit the codes to the bombs." Dare said in an angry tone of voice. "Let's show them what happens when you betray us."

The officer began transmitting, but after a few seconds nothing happened, and she turned and look at her officer "What happened?" Dare demanded to know.

The officer was just as surprised as Dare was. "I don't know!" He said in a frantic tone of voice. "It's possible the Wraith disabled them."

Dare slammed her fists down on the chair. "Dammit." She barked as she begins to think, the Titus was a winter-class light prowler designed to land on planets to drop off black op's teams, not meant to take part in a space battle. But due to the original mission of travelling to another galaxy her prowler was modified to make quick insertion strikes against enemy combatants on planets and to provide support for fighter craft. Its original aerodynamic design was meant for planetary use, but later modified for outer atmospheric maneuvering.

As she was thinking the sensors operated reported, that Daedalus launched fighters, the Hive ships have responded in kind.

That's when Dare made the decision. "Drop cloak and raise shields and charge pulsar lasers and other weapons." Said Dare as she begins taking command. "Let's provide them cover."

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space the Hive ships continue sending a barrage of blue plasma fire at the Daedalus, it shields taking the bombardment, while a squad of F-302s fight the incoming darts. In that moment, the Titus dropped its cloak above one of the Hive ships and dropped a hornet mind on top and flew away. In that moment an explosion occurred on the Hive as the hornet mind detonated on the organic hull of the ship. The damage was minimal as a 30-megaton nuke wasn't going to be strong enough to penetrate that Hive, but made the Wraith cautious as more Darts were sent out to intercept this new enemy.

As the Darts began chasing the Titus, it released a red charge of pulsar lasers. This technology existed in the UNSC for a long time, but made modifications after the Covenant war. The lasers spit out from the Titus and using an advance guidance systems each laser hit its mark on the Darts heading to them, but the Wraith darts out number the amount the Titus can shoot down and it began taking fire from the blue pulsar weapons of the Darts.

* * *

 **F-302**

In his F-302, Sheppard was piloting fighting off the Darts when the Titus appeared surprising him, but was very thankful for it. "Looks like we got some back up." Sheppard commented in his radio. As he continues fighting the Wraith.

" _It won't make much difference considering that nuke of theirs didn't do much damage."_ Said Caldwell on the radio. _"Unless the Praeter is heading this way, I don't think we can hold out much longer."_

"Give me two minutes and I can disable their hyperdrives." Sheppard protested as he flies the F-302 into the Hive ship.

" _Even if you disable their weapons it makes little difference to our situation."_ Replied Caldwell as sounds of sparks and alarms blaring in the background could be heard.

"The Titus is getting the attention, which leaves me to what I need to do, Sheppard out." Sheppard not about to let what the Wraith did get away with this, as he takes his 302 further in.

* * *

 **Titus**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge of the Titus, sparks went flying as the ship began taking damage. "Shields are down to 56%." Said an officer. "We can't take much more of this."

As Dare held herself in the chair from the continued attacks she began making. "Transfer power from engines to shields and charge up the puls…."

She didn't finish as the sensors officer shouted out. "Hive ships are opening Hyperspace windows."

Which made Dare Surprised to hear that, as she gets up from her seat and looks out the window. The Hives entered hyperspace leaving a confused crew behind.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dare in disbelief as she stands there pondering what all this was about, but one thing was certain, this was far from over.

* * *

 **This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written and it has been my favorite to write. Things are heating up in this story and I hope I will be** **able to write it, but like I said before I will be taking a break for a really long time. Things in my life I have to take care of first before doing anything** **else. I thank you all for being great fans and sticking with me and hope you will still be here even if I don't post anything new all next year.** **Thanks again.**


End file.
